My Crazy Lover
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Pucca left Sooga leaving Garu all alone for 5 years. Now 5 year later and Garu is in highschool what will happen when Pucca comes back?Will Garu finally fall in love with Pucca?Will Garu and Pucca relationship conquer all?Or will something get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! My name is Yessenia XD. I just felt like writing this story at the moment even though I'm working on another story as well. XD Well This is my first Pucca fan fiction so I hope you like it and excuse my grammar because it's absolutely horrible sometimes. Depending on how many reviews I get I'll write the next chapter. Now sit back and**

**ENJOY!XD**

_Chapter 1. _

_My doom's Appearance._

My name is Garu. So let's get the basic straight. I'm now 17, have black hair that sticks out in what seems like a ponytail but its not! At least not to me they are not ponytails. To me my hair is just like a true ninja hair should be like. Incase you didn't catch some of that I'll say it now I want to be a ninja. Ever since I was a little kid-no ever since I was born I wanted to be a ninja. I'm pretty good at it too if I say so myself. Unlike my best friend Abyo. Abyo could be good if he wanted to, but he's always taking his shirt off. We go walking around and what is the thing he does takes off his freaking shirt in front of everyone. That really annoys me sometimes, I even pretend not to know him. When he takes off his shirt that's the cue for me to pretend like I don't know him. He's just an idiot.

Also, I never really talk most of the time I stay quiet. Do you think I'm anti-social? Well..yes you can say something like that. I usually just play with my cat and flute. Or train. I guess you can say I'm a solitary guy because I am. I have no girlfriend...not that that ever stop any girl from getting near me and asking me out. In my life there's only been one girl who outsmarted all the rest of them and no matter what I did to try to escape her,she would always capture me. Covering me in kisses and hugs and more kisses. But that was 5 years ago. That girl move away 5 years ago and I haven't seen her ever since.

I stand on a hill as I look down and see from the horizon, the sun rising. I put my sword behind my back. Time for the worst thing in the world..school! I sighed retrieving my things. A black ball of fur approaches me as he jumps to my shoulder.

" Yup..I have to go to school today, You're food is in the porch," I told him as I set him down and did my ninja jumps all the way to Sooga High school. But first I made a quick stop at Abyo house.

I jumped right in front of him.

" DUDE! You scare the hell of me don't go popping up all of a sudden, almost gave me a heart attack," Abyo mumbled as he sighed relief.

" Grow up Abyo," I rolled my eyes at him.

" Why don't you grow up? Mr. I'm top ninja still playing with swords," he replied smugly back.

I just shrug and mumbled,'' Are you ready or what?,"

" Yeah..I can't wait to see Ching anyway, this year I'm going to ask her out," he smiled suddenly daydreaming.

" That's what you said last year and what happened? Oh right you guys manage to get to the okay friend status with a bunch of awkward conversation," I teased with a smirk on my face.

Abyo scowl at me. He knows I'm right though, so he purposely came back with

" How about you? You ran away from girls ever since you were 12 you can't even talk to them longer than a minute, well excuse me for being just a ladies man compare to you,"

Girls huh? Not my thing. They always end up crying even before you get to say something to them. Anyways I can't find none of the girls at my school attractive. I mean tons of girls have confessed to me but I never even thought of a girlfriend. I guess that sounds a bit weird considering that I'm a guy 17 and close to being 18. Girls are just not my thing. The Only girl who even got close to that move out...5 years ago.

We arrive at the school and we bump into Ching. Ching is one of the girls who I can actually talk to.

" Abyo! Garu! Oh! I'm so glad to see you guys," she hugged us.

I watch as the chicken in her head blinked sleepily at me.

" OH! I really can't wait 'till she get's here," Ching smiled widely as she pulled apart, looking around excitingly.

She looked like she was expecting someone.

" For who?" We both asked looking around too.

" OOh You'll see her soon, she said she going to this high school until she graduates! This year, I can't wait to see her!" Ching smiled as she hopped up and down a little.

" She? Ching who are you talking about?" Abyo asked, frowning.

Right then the bell rang.

" Um..I'll catch you guys later,'' I mumble walking to my first hour. Advance Drama.

" Hey Black read heart is here," I heard some people say referring to me.

If you're wondering why they are calling me that it's because of what I wear. I wear usually the stuff that matches my ninja uniform. Like right now I have a black hoodie with a heart in the middle of my hoody and black pants. Oh and one more thing I wear red gloves. ( it's a ninja thing)

" Hello everyone I'm your drama teacher Mrs. Liming-," the teacher started class. I took my seat in the very very back. I put on my headphones on listen to music as I scanned through my ipod. A couple minutes later I slightly hear the sound of clicking boots. Someone entered the classroom. I was too busy to see who it was. I click the next song in my ipod.

" Ahem! Garu!," I heard a strictly voice suddenly say sternly.

I take off my headphones and looked up..

" Sorry what?..-!," Right when I looked up I notice _her._

" WHAT!," I gasped aloud as I recognize the slim black haired and eyes with black boots and a red dress.

HER!

MY DOOM

She smiled recognizing me.

NO

IT CAN"T BE HER.

NOT PUCCA!

**~~~(smiling) I can just imagine Garu face haha. Well everyone I hope you keep reading and that you liked it and please Review. I post really fast but since I'm working on another story I don't know exactly when I'll post the next. One thing for sure though. The more reviews the more faster the next chapter will come. XD Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So here's chapter 2. Oh and I know most of you are wondering if Garu hates Pucca. Right now he's acting like he does but that won't last long XD. Only 3 chapter or so until he starts to enjoy her company and falling in love with her and so on, so on. Okay! I just thought I should say that. I wrote him like this so it connects to the actual show. But don't worry he won't hate her for long..he doesn't really hate her just get's annoyed by her. XD Anywho**

**Please Enjoy XD**

_Chapter 2. She's back_

I sat there shocked it's a nightmare...or a dream at least I can't be real. I must be dreaming. Someone wake me up! Like now!

" Garu. As I was saying everyone this is Pucca," Mrs. Liming introduced.

" Pucca!," I accidentally gasped.

Everyone turn back and looked at me. Pucca smiled sweetly.

" Hello Garu," she giggled.

Her giggled send vibrations down my spine.

It really is her...it's Pucca.

" I see you knew each other, excellent, Pucca you can take the seat next to Garu,"

What?

" No!," I blurted. Everyone looked back at me again. " I mean-nothing sorry," I looked down embarrassed.

Mrs. Liming motioned her arm towards the empty seat to my right. Pucca nodded with a smile and walked cheerfully to the seat next to mine. Why me! I complained in my head. I refuse to look at her, I looked away.

" Okay class let's begin with an activity pair up with the person across from you and talk about the things you did over the summer," Mrs. Liming brilliantly told us.

What! No! NO! Please get me out of here someone! I slowly turned to face my partner...Pucca. Pucca smiled again, coming closer.

I instantly put my arms up protectively

" Please don't," I warned.

" heehee Relax Garu I'm not going to do anything to you," she giggled.

I slowly put my arms down. I didn't trust her so I kept my distance.

Pucca smiled.

" Hi Garu! It's been a long time hasn't it! How are you?," she asked her voice completely sweet.

Goosebumps.

" Uh...good," I replied awkwardly.

"Cool!," she replied...still smiling.

I look at her closely. She had long bangs and had two long ponytails that curled at the end. She was shorter than me and she seemed a little bit different from the last time I saw her. Last time I saw her was when I was 12 and she was going to move to Japan. That day when she left she nearly killed me with kisses. Once she moved..I sort of did miss her but that's because we were friends even in spite her obsessed love interest with me. We were basically kids when she left, when she use to chase me around.

" How..was Japan?" I asked still keeping my distance.

" Ooh very awesome! but...I really miss this place that's why I decided to come back at least for a year," she said while swinging her legs.

She stills acts so childish.

If I remembered correctly she is now 15 and really close to 16. Yet she's a senior. I tried to relax but I'm too alert to be calm. Pucca just smiled innocently. I tried to smile back at her. Pucca smirked looking away.

" It's nice to see you again Garu," she murmured.

I sighed and tried to relax a 's not going to attack me, stop freaking out.

" It's nice to see you too, after such a long time I could've swore you never were going to come back," I honestly told her.

" Really!," she exclaimed loudly.

I was close to blushing a little but I tried my best to hide it. I merely nodded then pretended to pay attention to my ipod.

" Garu?," I suddenly heard her say very close.

I turned and she kissed my cheek.

ACK!( bubble appeared)

" I miss you," she whispered in my ear as she retreated from me and pretended to be caught up in a book. I could feel my face to red. Not again! As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of my seat. This can't be happening. Not again. So yes I admit I missed her but still that doesn't change my feeling for her. I don't love her.

" Garu wait, why are you in such a hurry?," she caught up with me. I tried walking away faster. " Slow down ninja boy what's your hurry anyway?" Pucca murmured right behind me.

Ninja boy? I stopped suddenly. Turning around and focusing on her.

" You're still a ninja right?," she stated as if it was obvious.

I nodded a remembered that? She grab my arm and pulled me. I thought she was going to pull me into a kiss. So I stepped back.

" Hurry up were going to be late," Pucca pulled me along.

" Wait you have have literature next?," I asked her as she drags me along.

" Duh, What do you think I meant by we're going to be late," she laughed as we ran up the stairs.

Another class with Pucca...as if life would have it. Her entire schedule was almost identical to mine. At lunch I enter the cafeteria. Instantly someone grip my arm.

" Hey Garu," she smiled at me.

I sighed.

That's when she kissed me again. My cheek that is. She hasn't changed has she?

" Aww..how cute," some random girl said giggling.

I turned red again.( another bubble)

I slightly push her away and start to walk away. Into the outside campus. I needed to be away from her. I sat down somewhere near a tree. I stood there for a while until I suddenly heard a rustly of leaves. I looked up and down came Pucca landing perfectly in my hands as I caught her.

" Heehee sorry," she giggled.

Again the color red return to my face, embarrassed. I put her down and suddenly I start walking away.

" Garu wait!," she called.

I turned around and she kiss my cheek again.

" Stop kissing me!," I complained already having enough.

" I'm sorry Garu..I can't help it," she replied sadly looking down.

Can't help it?

" I haven't seen you in such a long time..I missed you and now here you are and I just can't help it, it takes over me," she pleaded as trying to convince me.

I sighed.

" I haven't seen you in a while either Pucca...I've also missed you, but the kissing thing..I don't know, that was something you use to do when we were kids," I say honestly.

It's true I did miss her...

A lot

Even more than I could even say.

Pucca eyes suddenly got watery.

" You still don't like me huh? I'm a big pain in the butt to you aren't I Garu just admit it Garu you hate me," she started to cry.

er..that's not true..I don't hate her.

I stand there for a moment not knowing what to do exactly.

" Pucca..," I say awkwardly. Pucca looked up. Her eyes watery. I tried to ignore the fact that that made me feel really guilty inside.

" I'm sorry Garu...I guess five years didn't change you, I still mean nothing to you," she covered her face and continued to cry.

" No..Pucca I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," I awkwardly mumbled. She looked up and shook her head as she continue to cry.

" You don't want me and you never did," she cried.

I thanked the fact that we were alone out here so no one will see what I'm about to do. I sighed and hugged her. Locking her in my arms. I tried ignoring the fact that the contact of her made me feel sort of tingly.

" No..it's not true...stop crying will you I like you okay," as a friend I added in my head.

'' You're lying," she sniffled.

Don't say it Garu you know you'll get in trouble.

" I like you,"

" So you don't really mind me hanging around you?," She asked watching me carefully.

" No," I lied unable to tell her the truth.

" I miss you Garu! You are absolutely the best!," she squeezed me.

Can't breathe!

A couple of students passed by and giggled as they saw us.

I sighed and just slightly hug her back.

She's back all right.

Back to get me.

**~~~~~Thank for reading I hope u keep reading and Please REVIEW. See you soon in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello agian XD. I hope you didn't have to wait too long. So TADA! Here is the next chapter..the awesome chapter 3. Incase people were wondering when I write bubble in parenthesis it's like the raindrop looking blue bubble that shows up when someone is embarassed XD. Oh but thank you for reviewing XD. Now here is chapter 3**

**ENJOY!:D**

_Chapter 3. She's going to get me XoX_

I stared at my ceiling wall with red eyes. I have to go to school tomorrow..Pucca will be there...No! I turned in my bed, sleepless. How can I sleep if I keep thinking about her! I can't sleep! Knowing tomorrow I'll have to see her again. What am I going to do?

" Mew,"My cat complained with tired eyes,practically begging me to stop making so much noise so I can let him sleep.

" Sorry, I just can't sleep. I'll try to sleep now," I mumbled.

After a couple of long hours sleep found me.

_I started to dream myself as a true proffessional ninja. I take out my sword and flip it around making incredible moves._

_" Garu!," I heard a cheerful voice call._

_I drop my sword. No! There she was, her hair long with two curled ponytail. Wearing black slick pants underneath her dress. Now here is was were the freaky part came. I didn't ran away when she came in front of me. Instead I turned around sighing, opening my arms. She came running to me, happily hugging me. I holded her in my arms as she put her arms around my shoulder holding me tighter. _

_Whoa?_

_Who the hell is this guy? That's not me. I saw as a person that looked like me actually smiled as Pucca hugged me/him. No that can't be me. Pucca looked up at me dreamily. I looked down at her my eyes locking in hers and I bend down and kissed her._

" GAAAAAH!," I woke up alarmed.

What the hell was that all about? That is the worst nightmare I have ever had! I would never do that! Why would I be kissing her? Pucca? Out of all girls? I sat there to shock by my dream that I was unable to move for a good fraction of an hour. It was just a dream..only a dream. Nothing real. That would never happen. Right?

I got ready for my morning pratice. Practicing always relaxed me. Set me to ease. Especially when the early breeze hits you and the next thing you realize a red sphere is appearing in the night, signaling that it's morning. A new beginning. I sighed relief as I started to calm down.

" Garu!," I heard someone call.

No! I must be still dreaming! I turned around and saw Pucca smiling at me.

" What are you doing here?," I yelled alarmed.

" I wanted to see if you wanted to walk to school together?," she happily asked.

" What?," walk with her to school? No way. " Uhh..but I usually walk with Abyo," I sat excusing myself.

Pucca frowned

" Oh.," she said sadly. " Well..then I'll see you at school."

She came closer to me. Ugh.. I know what she's going to do. I didn't have a chance to run away. She locked me in an embraced.

" Bye," she cheerfully said while I am squeezed to death.

It's like each embraced is harder to escape from. Pucca then let me go and skipped away. Oh shit. School. I have to see her at school! No! I'm not going to school! No way. No how..

-a little while later-

I sighed as I stare at the school. I'm in school. Yeah I know I said I wasn't going to come but Abyo dragged me here practically.

" No way Garu, you're not ditching school, how do you think I'm going to entertain myself?," he continue to pressure me into going until finally I went and here I am.

" Where is she?," I asked alertly.

" Who? Ching?," Abyo asked, squinting around to see if he saw her.

'' No not her...Pucca," I say quietly.

" Pucca? No..why are you looking for her?," Abyo asked.

" No! She's out to get me! I'm serious," I looked around again just waiting for her to pop up.

" Haha," Abyo laughed.

" It's not funny!," I protest.

" Relax Garu..the last thing Pucca would want is to end up with and anti-social lover like you," Abyo murmured.

" What? What are you talking about?,"

" We all know you just can't stand a girl near you," he stated.

" Wait a minute who is we?," I stated back.

" Me and Pucca and Ching," he pointed behind me.

I turned around and there she was. Frowning at Abyo then at me.

" Hello Garu...," she said not smiling exactly.

Huh? Um...Did she hear that?

" Uh..hey," I stepped back.

" I'll catch you guys later," Pucca abruptly said and left with a poff.

" D-Did she hear that?," I asked Abyo and Ching.

" Well what do you think? Is true though you hardly let any girls near you," Ching murmured.

So what? I'm just not comtorable with girls..all they want to do is kiss you...yuck!

" Romantically speaking I think you're in kindergarten," Abyo mumbled.

Girls just makes guys crazy. Anyway I can't have a girlfriend. I want to be a ninja and having a girlfriend will just slow everything down. Make things more complicated. The bell rang. Oh no...first hour. I went to drama, watching cautiously if she was near by. She's going to pop up. I looked around. No..not around?

" Garu? What are you doing?," she asked looking at me as if I lost it.

I jumped startled by her sudden appearance.

" uh...I forgot my flute," I excuse myself and walked away.

Pucca fallowed me.

" Uh. You don't have to fallow me,'' I tell her.

" I know," she smiled.

Okay? Creepy! It's as if she was my own personal stalker! I hadn't forgot my flute at all so I kept walking pointlessly. I need her to go somewhere else. I saw the boy's bathroom and went in. Knowing I'll get rid of her there.

" Garu!," she grasped my arm stopping me.

" What?," I asked just inches from the door.

" You can't go in there," she told me.

" Sure I can. Pucca just go to class," I told her, ignoring her as I step in.

When I entered there were a bunch of girls inside. What the...?

" AAAHH! THERE'S A GUY IN HERE!," One girl scream noticing me.

They all shrieked.

( bubble, bubble, bubble)

ACK!

I was kicked out. When I was outside I read the sign and it said Boy's Bathroom On The Next Door.

What? Who in their right mind would put a sign like that! It turned out I went into the girls locker room.

" I told you," Pucca smirked.

Ugh.

" Come on..we'll be late," she grab my hand and pulled me along.

I sighed. Pucca had her arms around mine and she wouldn't let me go. All day she's been freaking clingy. ALL DAY! I sat down in my usual lunch place. Pucca right next to me. I sighed. I need to get away! Somehow! It's either now or never. I look at the exit. It's not far. I can make it in time. I just need the right opportunity. Ching offered that.

" Pucca can you go get me a drink?,"she asked Pucca.

Pucca nodded, letting go of my arm.

Free at last! As she left I bolted to the exit. The exit led me behind the school I knew Pucca would soon fallow me so I looked around for possibilities. A metal looking ladder was to my right. I hastily climbed it. I'm safe here...I was basically on the roof. I sat down and watched the door carefully, incase Pucca would pop up.

" You run pretty fast Garu," she said suddenly behind me.

I jumped startled. How did she? I look down at the exit and back a her.? What? Was she so fast that I didn't even see her?

" I took the exit next to the soda machine, I saw you leave and I knew you would be somewhere in the roof where no one can see you," she stated sighing.

My mouth drop. She's gotten smarter too. I sat down giving up. It's too late to run now she'll just catch up. She sat next to me. She passes me a soda. I shake my head not wanting it.

" It's seems like such a long time since we been together," she says suddenly sounding as if it's been ages.

I'm about to tell her what the heck is she talking about we were together just a couple minutes ago but she answers my question.

" I meant like since we hanged out..When we were kids we didn't hang out much, because most of the time I was chasing you," she smiled at me.

I think about it. It's true we haven't really hanged out. But that was impossible according to us. All the time she was chasing me. We rarely did hang out. " It's been a while," I eventually say. She grabs my hand to fast for me to move it away.

" You still wear gloves?," she giggled watching my hand carefully.

" Well not a lot has changed about me," I stated suddenly wondering why my hands felt nice in hers.

" You're right..you are such the same only much older now," she smiled again.

This girl smiles 27/7 doesn't she? She suddenly came closer. Right in front of my face too.

" You have the same color eyes only much brighter now," she was still holding on to my hand so I knew I couldn't escape much. So I just moved my head back. She came nearer.

" Your nose and lips are still the same, your face is the same," she picked up her free hand and softly touch my face, tracing something no one has touched.

" But this is different, Where did you get this scar?," she asked.

" How..How did you notice my scar?," no one has ever noticed it.

It usually hides under my hair. How did she see it? When no one else seen it?

" Huh? Oh, I noticed it right away..it's pretty small I don't think anyone can really notice but I noticed," she then moved her hands to my hair.

I almost flinched. What is she doing? Who did she think she was all touching me? Something is wrong though. Why aren't I wanting to get away? I should be squirming right now. Trying to get away. Then why am I not running away? Pucca started laughing. Huh?

( ?Question marks appeared in Garu head)

" Why are you laughing?," I asked confused.

" You look like as if I was going to kill you," she laughed, as she drop her hand from my hair but still keeping a firm lock on my hand. " Tell me Garu..," she suddenly smirked evily at me. I has a chilly feeling go across my back.

" Are you scare of me?," she snickered coming closer to me.

" Er..," I tried moving back.

" Do I scare you?," she taunted firmly grabbing my hand and coming closer.

Too close. Warning Alerts flared in my head or should I say Pucca Alerts.

" You don't have to be scare of me, I'm not going to hurt you," she teased getting even closer.

I could feel her warmth sweet breath in my face. She lean in. I don't know what was going through me because I couldn't turn my face away. Our faces were now softly touching eachtother.

" Garu," she softly whispered my name before she lean in. Right at that moment I saw a couple of spiraling knifes being trown in our direction. I grab Pucca shoulders and moved us out of the way before the knifes hit us. In the process of me trying to protect us. I landed on top of Pucca. I looked down at her...My face turning red.

" Well well well if it isn't my favorite ninja still hanging around with your lover I see," a deep mysterious voice chuckled.

I looked up and came face to face with Tobe

**~~~~~~~~~ I hope you liked this chapter XD. Please Review guys ( please XD) I'll see you guys soon in chapter 4. Keep reading everyone XD. It's only just begun XD. ( heh heh)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This chapter I think is turn out shorter than the other last ones. Sorry for that. So here is the next chapter XD XD. Thank you to all who review XD. Now everyone thank you for your wait now chapter 4.**

**Enjoy XD...**

_Chapter 4. Tobe moves in_

" Tobe!,"

" Hey Garu, Miss me?," Tobe chuckled while soon giving me a look of hatred.

" Tobe," I repeat moving from on top of Pucca

" Long time no see huh? My friend," he snickered.

I pull out my sword ( which I secretly sneak in) and point it to him.

" What are you doing here?," I asked directing my sword to him.

" Calm down Garu, I just want to talk always directing to violence aren't you? Can't we just have a normal conversation?," he had this crooked smirk on his face.

" What do you want?," I refuse to let go of my sword.

" What I want is to destroy you Garu and I will...on it's due time. Don't worry you can relax now, Trust me if I'd want to kill you now I would have already done it? But I will kill you Garu count on that," he said determinedly.

What?

What does he want? I didn't trust Tobe. I never did to begin with. We've been enemies since I was a kid. Come to think about it Tobe has been my enemy my only real enemy. It appears to me like he's still the same as before. He still has that X mark scar. Tobe will never change...he'll always want vegeance. He must be up to something. Tobe eyes darted past me.

" Hey Pucca," He smiled at her.

Wait a minute what was that?

" Hello Tobe," Pucca sighed.

?

Huh?

" I miss you when you left..in which case I decided to fallow you again," Tobe move past me toward Pucca.

" I would've return in a year...a year is not that long Tobe,"she said.

Since when are these two close together? As I stand there like an idiot with a sword in my hand and confuse Tobe did something that I'd never would've expected. He hugged Pucca. An electrical current spread in my body. Pucca gave him a quick hug back.

" What going on?," I blurted out what I was thinking.

Has Pucca gone mad? Why is she letting Tobe hug her? Why am I so mad anyway? I raise my sword. Tobe pulled apart and smirk at me.

" Don't tell me you don't know Garu? Have you ever wondered why I disappeared 5 years ago?," Tobe asked smirking still as if he was enjoying my reaction.

I thought for a moment. Come to think about it he's right he did disappered 5 years ago. This is the first time seeing him in 5 years. He disappeared about the same time Pucca left.

" I fallowed Pucca to Japan, In the begining Pucca obviously didn't like my company but after I told her my reasons we managed eachtother," he explained.

" So...you're telling me you guys are...friends now?," I asked still dense.

Pucca stayed quiet. I would rather her tell me then Tobe but she wouldn't speak. I still have the sword in my hands.

" Friends? Hmm... in a way yes it's more like we are allies," Tobe grab her hand.

Another electrical shock. I don't know why but I didn't like the way he touch her. I have no idea what Tobe meant. Allies? Tobe is my enemy and Pucca...she's the girl whose crazy in love with me right? So what is he talking about?

The lunch bell rang.

" Oh dear, looks like our meeting will be brief today but don't worry Garu we'll have plenty of time to talk soon...by the way if you want to make out doit where it's not an easy target," he smirked then turn to Pucca.

" I'll see you after school," he told her before he did another unexpecting thing and kissed her.

He kiss her cheek.

My hands clench on the sword on my hands. Tobe chuckled before he left. Pucca sighed after he left then smiled at me when Tobe left.

" Let's go," she cheerfully told me.

" What does he mean? How are you guys allies?," I didn't go anywhere.

I don't care if I have to be late for the next class this is more important than school. I wanted to know what is going on. Why was Tobe hugging her and kissing her. Tobe? Out of all people him?

" Nothing it's like what you said we are friends..in a way,'' Pucca replied.

" I don't see it," I say and I really don't.

" When I move to Japan I found out Tobe falllowed me. He told me he wasn't going to kill me or hurt me he said he love me and ever since then he's been trying to make me like him," Pucca explained in a sigh.

" Wait...He loves you?," My mouth almost dropped.

"I guess so,"

Tobe loves Pucca? Impossible! This has to be a trick. He has to be planning something against me. He has too. The weird thing that I couldn't understand is why Pucca being touch my someone else makes me mad. Without another word I put my sword away and headed to class.

" He has to be plotting something, Why would he fallow Pucca to Japan? It must be a plan, a scheme! Tobe has always been my enemy..he wants to kill me," I tell Abyo right as the last bell rang.

Abyo yawned like he was bored of the subject.

" So? Maybe he really loves Pucca," Abyo mumble.

" No. Why would he? Tobe loves no one," I argued.

He can't love Pucca. As we speak Pucca comes out smiling and happily talking to Ching. It's funny how she seems to be the only glowing person in the whole world. I was watching her when suddenly Tobe showed up. My hands clench again. This weird anger atmosphere circulated around me. He talked to Pucca and Pucca talk back to him. She even smiled. Tobe grab her arm and they walked off. I don't know exactly how to explain it but I was mad. Both my hands were clench and I was breathing heavy.

" Whoa what with the dark atmosphere? Garu Jeez dude relax!," Abyo looked at me alarmed.

I didn't feel like calming down but I tried anyway.

" He's planning something, I don't know what but he is!," I muttered angrily walking away.

" Jeez why are you so mad anyway? I mean it almost seems like smoke is coming out of your head. I thought you didn't love Pucca," Abyo curiously looked at me.

" That's not the point the point is that Tobe is planning something and Pucca can't be as stupid as to not see that," I for once didn't deny right away that I didn't love her.

'' I think Tobe is just in love with her," Abyo murmured.

" Why would he love her?," I protested

" Well..what;s not to love about her? You have to admit she's pretty cute, she's nice, funny, and she can kick people butt if she wanted to so what's not to love about her?," Abyo pointed out.

Hmm...I never thought about that.

Pucca...she is I guess cute yeah sure..funny yeah, she can definetely kick butt. Tobe has ever reason to love her. But why am I so mad at the idea? I can finally get myself rid of Pucca but all I can think about is how I don't like Tobe touching her or getting close to her. I don't like him near her. What am I saying? What's wrong with me? I don't even know what I'm feeling?

-Next Day-

I can't figure it out yet. Abyo is right why am I even getting so mad. I sit down thinking hard. Wondering what Tobe can possible be up to. Could he really be in love with her?

" Hello Garu," Pucca cheerfully greeted starting me from my thoughts.

I look at her.

She had one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen. Wait a minute did I just say prettiest smile?

" How are you?," she asked sitting across from me cheerfully humming.

" Fine," I mumble with a sigh.

" Good! I've miss you," she giggled as she focuses her attention on me.

He giggle was actually...pretty cute. How weird? I've never really focus on those stuff. I looked at her closely. Her hair, her face, her body..

?

It is weird. She is... I don't even know how to describe it I guess very pretty? Pucca caught me staring at her and blushed.

" Why are you looking at me like that?," she asked me nervously.

I instantly looked away, regaining my sanity. It's was I looking atg her like that? I never looked at people like that...what's happening to me!

**~~~~~~What's Garu feeling? and what can Tobe be possible planning? Does he really love Pucca? To Find the answers keep reading XD. I'll see you soon in chapter 5. Thank you for reading. Please Review XD. See you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! okay so I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long. XD. I'm still working on different stories. Sorry. Thank you so much those who reviewed :D. I really appreaciate it XD. You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy the chapter too XD. **

**ENJOY! ENJOY! XD XD XD**

Chapter. 5 Confuse ( heart)?

Something is wrong. Too wrong. SInce when am I the type of guy who starts thinking about girls? Since when do I get mad because someone touches somebody else? Since when?

" Where did you guys go yesterday?," I asked Pucca.

" Huh?," she blankly looked at me.

" I mean you and Tobe? Where did you guys go yesterday?," I asked again.

Pucca looked away shrugging.

" We just walked around that's all...," she says.

Hmm? Allies? I can't stop thinking that Tobe is planning something..but what? All these past times that I can remember I'd always come just above Tobe. But then again. That was five years ago. I don't know how good Tobe is now. Oh and here's a question what happen to his pair of idiot puppets who alway were around him?

" Today we are doing mirrors with your partner so pair up everyone I wan to see marvelous mirrors ," Ms. Liming cheerfully hummed clasping her hands together.

I sighed and stood up facing Pucca. She sweetly smiled as she face me. We did the whole mirror thing. I would move my and Pucca had to copy my movement. I didn't do much only did what everyone else seem to be doing. After a while we switch. Pucca smiled widely now. She move her hand up, her fingers together as if waiting for a high five. I needed to copy her movement so I lifted my hand too. Placing it next to hers. Our hands connection. A wave of energy pass through us. I try ignoring that along with the stares of some people in the classsroom. Pucca giggled and lifted her other hand, doing the same thing again only now on the other hand. I frown. What's the Purpose to this? I started feeling uneasy. I copied Pucca again. Now both our hands we together. The uneasy feeling was still growing on me. More people stop to look. What is she planning now? Part of me was telling me to run away but the other just didn't want to disconnect. She slided her hands in between my fingers. She squeeze slightly. That's it! Something was off here too. What is she planning to do?

" Pucca what are you-," I never got a chance to finish because next thing I know a pair of lips are touching with mine. I was too schock for a moment to pull apart. I let go of her hand. Pulling off.

" Whoa!," The people around us said their mouth practicaly hanging open.

My face turn red embarrassed. Pucca looked down nervously.

" Sorry," She shyly murmured.

I don't even know how to describe the type of emotions that pass through my face but I did know that some of them were these

Shock, Amazed, Confuse, Bewildered, Embarrassed.

All of the above. I can't believe she had done that! In front of everyone too! Nobody moved in the classroom. The classroom went silent. I didn't even know what to think? Yes, I'll admit that kiss was completely unexpected. But the thing is..no. I can never say it. It's not that. Can't be.

" Perfect! I don't think there has ever been just a perfect display of a mirror..exept for the facial expression were a bit off but that's fine! lovely!," Ms. Liming clapped.

I'm not exactly sure how red my face was now but I was sure that it was almost deep red. I was close to running out of the classroom. What was that Pucca? It caught me way off guard.

" Okay now let's contine-," Ms. Liming captured everyone attention again.

I sat down and tried ignoring Pucca. Not even sure what I'm feeling now. Okay I'll say it then. I've been kissed before by Pucca multiple times when we were kids but..now...5 years later. It almost seemed like it's not the same childish kiss she use to give me. It seem more...( I thought I'd never say this) it was actually..sweet. I clutch my head with my hands. The thing has me going crazy now is the fact that I actually liked the freaking kiss. Her lips had felt nice with mine.

NO! STOP! Garu! Something is WAY! Wrong! I got contaminated by some disease. This is not me! No no no no no no. Something is off coarse. I can't be thinking this. This is stupid.

When the bell rang, I was one of the first ones out. Avoiding the looks some people gave me. As usual Pucca catch up with me and fallowed me.

" Garu," she called.

I stop walking to look back at her.

" Are- Are you mad? For the kiss I gave you?," she quietly asked.

If I was in my normal state I probably would of said yes but since I'm not I mumble" No."

" B-But you look mad...I know I shouldn't have done it, but it's like a intinct I just had to do it I couldn't really help it..I'm sorry," her eyes began to water just like last time.

Walk away was my first thought but that thought soong got replace by feeling. Guilt. I felt guilty of making her cry yet again.

" I'm not mad at you," I replied with a sigh.

" Then..you're disappointed,"

" Why would I be disappointed?," I question.

" Because that kiss had no affect on you...my kisses never do, no matter how many years pass they'll never have an affect on you...I'm useless," now she finally started breaking into a sob. My being stupid I couldn't find what to reply. I wanted to tell her something like last time and say that that was true and she's just overreacting. That she was wrong. But I couldn't find my voice and how would I explain that she's wrong? How can I tell her that the kiss she gave me didn't disappoint me? Not exatcly. It was different from the pass kisses. It felt different. But how can I explain it to her when I don't even know how to explain it myself. You know what..I blame Abyo for coming up with this in the beginning! Ever since he told me what's not to love about Pucca I just haven't been thinking straight.

" Pucca-," I start to tell her but she interrupted me.

" I won't do it anymore then," Pucca wiped her tears.

" What?,"

" I won't fallow you anymore, I won't kiss you anymore, I'll stop bothering you," she said quietly and in a sort of sob,

" You'll what?," I blinked surprise.

The words I never thougtht she'd use is leaving me alone.

" That's what you want right? For me to leave. Fine. I won't bother you I'm sorry I kiss you really I am , I'm sorry I bug you," she then turned around and walked away. I didn't walk after after her but part of me wanted to hold her back. But I'm so freaking confuse by all this that I didn't. Maybe it's for the best. Anyway wasn't this what I wanted all along? For her to leave me alone.

I guess part of me thought Pucca was only joking when she said she was going to leave me alone. So when I enter the cafeteria I half expected her to suddenly come clinging to my arm. But she was with Ching and they were both sitting far off in a table on by themselves. Hmm? I guess Pucca was serious.

" So..What you do to Pucca?," Abyo asked.

" I didn't do anything," I replied with a shrug.

" So then why is Pucca not clinging to you? Like she usually is?," Abyo frowned confuse staring at Pucca then at me with a questioning look.

" She said she was going to leave me alone and stop bugging me," I told Abyo looking over at Pucca.

" FOR REAL! NAW! Pucca! You're Joking Right," Abyo thought it was a joke too.

I shrug.

" B-But Pucca is like you destined stalker lover! She would never leave you alone! How is this possible?," Abyo mouth hanged open.

I shrug again.

" Well, If you ask me I think Pucca will be clinging to you next thing this morning," Abyo patted my shoulder reassuringly.

But he was wrong. The next day at first hour Pucca just said hi without a giggle or laugh or even a smile and sat down ignoring me the rest of the hour. All this time I was actually thinking that she was joking. It took me 3 more days before I realize she wasn't joking. Everything just got even more weirder. I kept on glancing at Pucca just incase she would glance back at me and do what she usually did. Smile. Giggle. Laugh. But she wouldn't. In the middle of classes I'm caught suddenly thinking about her. The things we use to do when we were kids. The way her laugh was. Her Light good-hearted emotions. By the third day I also found myself frustrated. What the hell is wrong with me! Stop thinking about her! You should be glad that Pucca finally is leaving you not bothering you and clinging to you at every moment not leaving you alone! So why am I not happy? Why?

I sit down in the middle of the night on the top of my house. It's sort of relaxes me to be able to think alone. I sit and try to think what's happening to me. My cat sat right next to me. So what do I know then... I know that ever since Pucca return it's been different. I don't react the same way I did when I was 12. I don't get hate the Pucca as much as I use too when Pucca hugged me. Instead some weird feeling starts to stir in me. I know that I actually like the way her lips felt with mine. I now that this is not my style but I actually am finding her much cuter now. I know that I'm missing the way she would talk to me, smile, even the way she would clign to my arm as if she depended on me. I'm missing her cheerful attitude. I'm missing her and I wish she go back to acting like before. I don't like the way she's ignoring me...wait a minute? Isn't what I'm thinking that...funny thing called love? Could it be that..I'm starting to have feelings for her now? That I'm starting to love her? I sighed and layed back on the roof and said out loud.

" Pucca...I think I like you more than a friend now," I whispered into the wind.

**~~~Well it's about time he realize haha I'm just messing with you guys. I hope you enjoyed it XD. I enjoy writing this chapter actually but I think the next chapter will be much more fun XD. Thanks for reading. Please review XD I love Review ( I thknk everyone does haha). The next chapter will be**

**Chapter 6. I admit I have a crush.**

**See you then in the next chapter XD. Take care until then. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry Sorry it took a while to write the next chapter I was super busy XD. But now I have the next chapter so I hope you guys really enjoy and SUPER THANKS to **

**Lilyrose44,IsahPucca1010, Toph15AVATAR, cheekyangel98, AviTari, and smiles for your reviews thanks so much you guys are awesome and that is why I dedicate this chapter to you guys hope you like it XD Oh and excuse my spelling it still shocks me that people love my stories when my spelling is so horrible XC. XD.**

**ENJOY!^-^**

_Chapter 6. I admit I have a crush_

Just another day in Sooga High School, a boring place that I now have no urge at going anymore. If you asked me I say it would just be easier to live in the woods and never go to school to never have to be around people.* sigh*

I looked around.

Catching her appearance on the other side of the school. I'm still going insane over here with my own feelings that I'm started to get. She's so far away. Never thought I say that either. For the first time since I was 12 Pucca has finally left me alone even though if she really wanted she could come and cling to my arm like she used to.

Use to...but not longer does.

To think that just a couple days before I would of been happy that she's finally leaving me alone. Happy that she is no longer bothering me. But for some crazy reason...I'm not even close to being happy now that she's no longer bugging me. It's hard to explain too. Just before she showed up again I wouldn't have all these freaking feelings! I'm not the type of guy who would just go up to a girl and say something like I miss you and I really like you so..let's go out!

Like yeah right? As if I'll ever say that! Something as embarrassing as that! I shuddered. No way will I ever say something like that! First go off to some Ninja Assassin crew then to say that. Anyway... Pucca probably doesn't like me anymore. Probably forgot about me the second she stop bugging me, instead I'm here trying to think of a way to bring her back.

" Well..you're more serious than usual," Abyo reasoned.

I avert my attention to him. My face completely blanked.

" What?," I asked.

" What's with you lately? You seem like you're not in to anything not even your ninja usual jumping thing you do?," Abyo asked.

I shrug.

" That too, You keep on shrugging whenever I say something, you're hardly even speaking! Did your cat bite your tongue?,"

I was close to shrugging again but I stop myself.

" There just nothing to say," I mumble.

" Okay? Who are you? What you do with Garu?," Abyo shook me " What happened? Did Tobe do something to you? Do you want me to beat him up for you?."

I roll my eyes at him.

" Tobe has nothing to do with it," I don't even know where Tobe is? Last time I saw him he picked up Pucca to go to some place I don't know. Tobe disappeared then appeared and now he disappeared again.

" But there's something wrong? Did you finally realize you are really anti-social?," Abyo joked.

I wasn't in the mood for jokes. Therefore I ignore him, my gaze moved to Pucca who was standing on the other side talking with Ching now. Abyo frown realizing that I didn't feel like joking around. His face turned serious.

" You are now seriously freaking me out! What's going on? If you don't tell me...I'll take off my shirt in front of all these people!," Abyo murmured.

" No! Don't do that!," I alarmedly warned.

" Okay then tell me,"

" No..It's-uh I can't," I try excusing myself trying to walk away.

" Fine then I'll just-," he got ready to do his whole jump up and take your shirt off while screaming thing.

" NO! Don't even dare!," I warned annoyed as I glance around in case someone was watching.

Did I mention how much it annoyed me when he did that!

"Come on Garu I'm like your best friend since I we were 12! If you don't tell me I'll just have to figure it out," Abyo bluntly said.

Good luck with that I mumble in my head knowing that he wasn't a genuis.

" Let's see...," he soon pulled out a book.

Huh?

The book read How To Tell What Other People Are Thinkin?

?

" What the heck is that for?," I asked.

" I've had it for a while...now SHH! Let's see..it says first step to reading a person mind..tell if the person is a solitary or outgoing? Solitary for sure; Second step look at his signs is he acting strange? Yes. Start asking him about his life," Abyo close the book for a while to look at me even though I was clearly giving him a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

" Hmm...life? Um how's your cat?," he asked me.

" How do you think my cat is?," I replied.

" Nope, that's not it how about your ninja pratice?,"

" Superb," I muttered getting annoyed now.

" hmm.. that's not it either that can only mean...,"he cheeks his look again.

" I got it! You're thinking about a girl!," Abyo figured out.

Huh?I didn't expect for that book to be right! I stood quiet not saying anything. Abyo looked at me suspiciously.

" You are! Aren't you? You are thinking about a girl!,"

I look away.

" Yeah right! I'm not!," I lied stubbornly.

Trying to act nonchalant.

" So which girl is worth praising for your attention?," Abyo looked around.

" I don't know what you are saying," I stubbornly mumble.

" Oh! I know who it is," Abyo started to smirk.

"...who?," I asked questionally wondering if he was joking or if he really knew.

" Duh. It's Pucca right?,"

My eyes widen alarmed.

" No!," I instantly denied , way too fast to even be considered believable.

" Really?...," Abyo narrowed his eyes again, suspiciously.

Before I could stop myself my gaze suddenly went to Pucca then back at him.

" AHA! I knew it! It's Pucca!," Abyo figured out.

" No I'm not!," I still denied even though I felt myself turn slighly red.

" Wow! So you like her now? How did that happen?,"

" Who said I like her? I never said anything like that!,"

Abyo gave me a look one that read you can stop lying you know? I know you like her.

After another 5 seconds of denying it I finally gave knowing it was hopeless.

I sighed.

" Okay! Okay! You're right," I ended up saying.

" But how did it happen? Last time I check you were trying to escape from her?," Abyo asked bemused.

Ugh.

" Don't even ask me how it happen because I don't even know how to explain it," I sighed just as I turn to look at her.

" Congratulations then! You finally found somebody to love!," Abyo smiled.

" It doesn't matter now though , she doesn't love me back," I replied wistfully.

" Whaat do you mean?,"

" I mean she said she was going to stop bugging me and now she's been ignoring me for a while now," I mumble.

" Who cares? The thing is you like her right? So go tell her!," Abyo protested.

" No why would I do that!," I protest.

The bell rang right at that moment before Abyo can say anything else. I glumly went to first hour. I sat down. Watching the door just incase Pucca decided to talk to me. But when she arrived she didn't even bother saying anything.

I sighed.

Maybe I should attempt a talk? I turned around to face her.

" Uh..er..um," I stammar.

Pucca looked up at me confused.

" Uh. How's it been?," was my cunning attempt.

" Good," she replied nonchalant, without a shrug, a smile, a laugh, not even a HEY GARU! In a happy expression.

I again sighed. I know I keep thinking about her, and missing the way she would act around me. I actually like the way she would cling to my arm. Doesn't that make me a hopeless romantic? The whole 1st hour was long and quiet between us, even after the attempts made by Ms. Liming to make us talk. You brought this against yourself I yell at myself. I should of payed attention to that saying only when it's gone do you realize how important it was. I'll just have to support it and just confirm myself by at least seeing and hearing her voice.

When the 1st hour bell rang for us to go to our second hour I picked my stuff and walked right to my second hour. No longer hold back by Pucca. As I sat down in the classroom to my second hour I saw from my seat a figure in blue. Well what do you know...it's Tobe. Suddenly I had an ominous feeling. What is he doing in the doorway anyway? At this school? He's not even a student! He wasn't paying attention to me instead he stop right infront of Pucca and whisper something in her ear as she was walking in. Then she smiled.

That smile!

That I've been waiting to see for a while now...only now it wasn't directed to me...it was to Tobe. I clench my came in the class just as Tobe walked away with a wink at me. I got angry. I got up abruptly, making a thump noise on the chair. Every looked at me even the teacher.

" I'm sorry I have to leave," I abruptly say as I leave.

I didn't want ot be stuck in this school. I needed to go somewhere else. I went off campus all the way to the forest.

Frustrated.

I pulled out my sword and swang it at leaves to release my anger. It's not fair that she said he'll stop bugging me she's completely ignoring me! Why do I even like her? Only a couple days ago I didn't even care! So why now? Why so sudden? I heard a rustle of plants behind me. I turned around raising my sword. Only inches from Pucca.

Pucca step back.

" It's me," she said.

Pucca? I put my sword down.

" I'm sorry," I replied looking away from her.

" I saw you leave abruptly..is something wrong?," she asked.

Yes there is..you. That's what wrong.

" Why you fallow me? I thought you said you were going to leave me?," I asked.

Pucca frown.

" Fine. I'll go," she turned back around.

On no she doesn't. I grab her hand, holding her back. This is the first time I grab her hand voluntarily to make her stay. Suprisingly I liked the way my hand shaped around hers. She looked at my hand confuse then fallowed her glance all the way up to my face.

" No. Don't go. I'm sorry," I let go of her hand and sat down on the grass.

How am I to explain this? To her? What I'm feeling? Impossible. What do guys say exactly anyways? She say next to me.

" I'll stay then...school was getting on my nerves anyway," she finally smiled at me.

I could feel something bump in my chest. My heart probably.

" Yeah," I agreed, starting to relax.

" Oh and that teacher Ms. Liming she's crazy! She keeps murmuring dazzling mirror performance everytime I walk pass her," she laughed.

Her laugh virbrated into a sweet harmony.

I smiled.

" I know she does that to me too," I say.

" *heehee* She also starts to say slendid every time we speak, I think were like her favorite student or something," she laughed quietly.

" More like her own personal real life actors," I snickered.

She push the bands of her hair back and smile sweetly. The wind blowing her two long curled ponytails. She looked better that way. Much more beautiful.

" I'm glad you're feeling better," she told me.

Wait...had she done that whole smile thing to make me feel better?

" When you left you looked really frustrated but now you looked more calm I'm glad you're better now," she happily says as she grabs my hand lightly.

I stay quiet for a moment. Realizing what she has just done she had made me feel better. I know that I can still get annoyed by her but once you actually see that she not really that annoying. But the way she acts actually warmths me. I can be a ninja if I wanted to and travel around many places but no where will I find someone like her. Without her around I don't think I can enjoy much. After all I think she's the one that actually relaxes me and makes me think of the happier side.

" Um. Pucca?," I begin to say but the nerves soon get to me and I'm really nervous. My face turns red.

It took me a while to say anything but she waited..." Yes?," she asked.

I sighed.

JUST SAY IT! My mind yelled.

" I...Like you,"

**~~~~`Oh cliffhanger huh? What will happen next? sorry I tried making it dramatic for a moment. Thank so much for reading and please review the next chapter...will be posted soon. XD SEE YOU THEN! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm back. XD WAHOO! We are now entering season two. XD or part two? Phase two? The next numberal? Act II? Well whatever you call it. XD. The bad thing abou this is...it was a short chapter XC. I ran out of time couldn't make it longer but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Oh and I know you guys are all wondering what's the deal with Tobe? Does be like Pucca? Hmm...Jeez If I tell you what he's planning the story will be ruin so I can't really tell you know. Let's just get Tobe out of the picture for a while okay? The only hint I can give is he still wants to destroy Garu but...his thing with Pucca was suppose to be fake but it turns out opposite. I know I told some of you that already. XD. I'll make sense later for now let's just keep waiting...**

**Welll THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! All and EACH ONE of you are is super awesome!**

**ENJOY!ENJOY!XD**

_Chapter 7. A make a crazy decision._

_..._

whoosh ( wind blowing)

...

...

...

( awkward silence)

...

Did-Did I just say...that...I liked her?

I froze.

Parylize.

Those are a pair of dangerous words that I never...I mean I never thought I'd say. My face turn red.

( Bubble Bubble Bubble)

Neither Pucca or I moved.

It seemed like we were frozen in place.

Stuck.

Unmoving.

Shit.

Now what?

I can't even move.

I wanted to run away or something, just get me the heck out off here! Out of this awkward place! I'm close to doing it too when finally she spoke in a confuse form.

" Do you..do you mean it?,"

I could feel my face turn redder. Sweat slipping in my palms. Instead of being brave just like a couple moment ago when I said I like her I stool still stammering like an idiot.

" Errr..umm...," somehow I couldn't say it anymore.

How did I even say it before? Pucca shocked face slowly started curving into a smile.

Was that suppose to be a good sign?

I felt like I should run away..

Like right NOW!

But again it seemed I was stuck in to the grass. I know that smile she's giving me. I know exactly what she's going to do...

BAM!

She tackled me into a hug. Making me fall dowm to the grass by the impact. Oww... She giggled.

" Really? Really! You like me? You like me!," she exitingly said her words coming out fast as she holded me tightly.

I almost couldn't breathe, she was holding me too tight.

Air! Air! Can't breathe!

I squirmed a little out of her grasp so I could atleast be able to breathe a little.

" Is it true? Wait...How exactly do you like me?..do you mean like a friend or like a girlfriend?," she asked her words still coming out too fast.

UH...

" Er...second one," I admit nervously mumuring as she's press right into me.

Her eyes gleamed.

" AAH! You like me! You like me! You like me! Now? But how did it happen? Are you serious! Really omigod omigod omigod," she laughed happily.

...

Okay...?

What the hell did I get myself into? I just activated Pucca Hyper Crazy Side mode. One thing I was certain though her exitement was making me happy? It sure is nice to see her smiling again and holding me. It's been days since she's done that. I think my mouth was taped because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak. Nothing would come out.

" I LIKE YOU TOO GARU! I've Always LIKED YOU!," she giggle loudly.

He giggle ringing in my ears.

For some reason I was too tense right now. I guess you can say the whole love confession was pretty shockful...on my part. It's one thing thinking you'll nevre fall in love or even have a crush on a girl who's had a crush on your since forever and now suddenly 5 years later you've started to have funny feelings for her.

" I can't even believe it! After sooo long!," her face was schockful but she was still smiling.

For a moment it almost look like she was about to cry...wait...I saw a tear in her eyes. She was crying...from happiness?

Without really thinking I reach and wiped her small tear falling from her eyes.

The thing is I later got embarrassed by doing that so I almost idmediately put my hand down. Er...What's going to happen now?

Pucca giggled. She's in a good mood.

" If you like me now...what does that make me now? Am I your girlfriend?," she asked her face luminously glowing.

She was expecting an answer.

Did I? Do I truly want her now? Am I sure that I'm not going to regret this later?

Pucca.

I remember that when I was a kid I really got annoyed and hated the way she would get in my way always attacking me with hugs, kisses, never leaving me alone.

But now?

Now.

Everything is different. I haven't changed much, she hasn't change much either were basically still the same as when we were kids. Exept..only now were older. 5 years older.

Now...for some crazy reason ( maybe destiny) I like her. I'm suppose to become a top ninja. Having Pucca always clinging to me will be a huge problem on trying to achieve that. I know there must be consequences. I know it's going to be a risk. I glance at Pucca. She was still waiting for my reply. With such a big smile. My hands started to twitch as I try to think. Pucca will be hard to handle...heck this girl can beat me up anyday of the week and probably bring me down. Who knows where she even gets her energy from. I looked at Pucca closely.

One thing I use to not notice is the way she looked. When I was 12 I guess I use to not care. Now she looks different. Her eyes glow more. Her Hair falls perfectly in her shoulder. Her face is much more beautiful then when she was 10. Finally leaving her baby face into a much more beautiful look. Her body changing into a slim one. Her lips were now almost the color of her dress. 5 years ago her laugh didn't affect me. Especiallly not her smile. When I was 12 I wouldn't care if she smiled or not. She would smile everyday. I didn't mind it. I use to not. I don't know how she does it to make just an affect on me. I don't know what it is exactly to be in love. Love was never in my agenda to begin with. When I use to watch people fall in love I just thought it was a bunch of balony. Chessy. Maybe it's more though?.. More than what I thought. More than what I could see.

"...or not," I heard Pucca say now, her face falling apart now.

I may not know wha this whole love stuff is. I still think it can be stupid but I do know I want her to smile not frown, I want her to cling to my arm, I want her to giggle to laugh.

Be happy.

But not with some other guy like Tobe. I only want her with me. I'll never be able to say this words aloud but maybe I could show it..somehow.

I gulp.

Almost as if I can just foreshadow what this will bring. Something crazy is goin got happen. Something I can just feel it. It's going to be hectic. Being with Pucca is going to be hectic. At least I know that I could try working it out. Even if it's a suicidal mission. I'll do it..just to make her smile. I gulped before slowly almost cautiously as if the hand was going to attack me I grab her hand. Something jump in me as I hold her hand. I try relaxing and I squees her hands.

Pucca gave me this bewildered look.

" I like you...as my...gir..girlfriend," I struggle to say it.

But I found the courage to tell.

Pucca lips pulled up in a smile as she threw her hands around my neck, bringing me closer as she plant a huge kiss in my cheek.

Nothing bad will happen right? How crazy can loving Pucca be?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well I hope you guys like it...Sorry if it ws short a bit XC. I'll make the next one better. Please Review and THANK for reading. See you soon. In the next chapter...**

**Chapter 8. Um...so were dating now?**

**See ya XD XD XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh. I'm sooo sorry it took a week to write the next chapter XC. I was busy with my other story that it took a while to write the next chapter and for that I'm sorry to have to make you wait a whole week and a day XC. In any case though I thank you soooo much for waiting XD Such a long time or a week haha. Thank you for those of you who review XD Thank you sooo much you all rock XD XD. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8. So um...where dating now?_

I couldn't sleep at night. I was sitting down in my house staring at the floor. My head resting at my knee. Okay...Even though I know what's going on right now I can't believe it's happening. How did it happen. If you take me back 5 years of course I'd say no. I'll think this whole thing is crazy! Who am I kidding it is crazy. What am I going to do? I mean...like what! Damn this. Why didn't I think on this before? I can't even believe it. Somethings in me wants to think that all this is some type of dream. That it's fake. This must be a dream right? I mean me going out with Pucca? It's a dream. All the new things that I've been feeling and all this new things that are recently have to be a dream. Some long weird dream.

Is it true?

Am I really going out with Pucca? The girl whose practically been my crazy loving stalker sincce as long as I could remember? Where going out now?

" Mew," My black cat gave me a look as if I were crazy.

Maybe I am crazy. What am I even thinking? I know though, it's true I like her now and I rather have her hug me a thousand more times than have her ignore me again. Anything but that. Jeez...What's going to happen now? I'm surprise she actually let me go to my house. After I said that I wanted her as my girlfriend she wouldn't let me go. It's not like I didn't enjoy the fact that she was hugging me again but something still made me feel uncomftorable.

" Mew," The black bull of fur yawned, tiredly telling me to be quiet and go to sleep.

I sighed sitting down.

That cat is right I should just go to sleep. What's done is done it's not like I can go back in time now. I layed down.

" Did I do the right thing?," I know it was stupid but I asked my cat.

My cat return this look as it was telling me in his glance " I don't care! I'm a cat! Let me sleep!,"

" Fine," I replied, looking away.

Glancing at my wooden ceiling. I hope I did the right thing. I hope this whole thing goes well..though I have not the slightest clue what really happens now? I guess I'll have to figure it out. Somehow...

-next day-

" So what happen yesterday? I heard you completely didtch school?," Abyo murmured right when I came by his house.

" Yeah," I shrug not really caring.

School is just school.

Boring as hell.

" Without me dude! You could at least told me you were going to ditch so I could ditch with you, I thought we were best friends here," Abyo dramatcially said.

" It was a sudden thing," I murmured back.

" Still you could've of told me something! I had to suffer 5 hours of English and Math don't you think of you're best friend! I could've died there," he continue to act dramatically.

I gave a half-smiled while shaking my head.

" You would've survie anyway," I replied.

Abyo laughed.

" What did you do then? Where you go? To some secret ninja club? or what?," he asked after a while just as we arrived close to the school.

I looked around.

Almost sensing that she's going to come out of no where and attack me.

See I can just feel this things. She always does that anyway.

" What?," Abyo looked around trying to see who I'm looking for " Are you looking for someone? Pucca?."

" She'll be here soon," I replied.

" Soon?...," Abyo wondered still looking around when right when he was about to turn back. Pucca came rushing to me.

I brase myself for the impact of her crushing into me.

" GARU! GARU!," She called as she put her arms around me and hugged me.

Locking me me in a tight embrace that almost squeeze my whole air out.

" I couldn't wait to see you! ^-^ I hardly even got to sleep! I was just so excited to see you! ," she talked fast with a huge smile on her face.

" Uh...Really?," was the only words that manage to come out.

Ching came following Pucca shortly. She smiled slyly at both of us.

" Aww...aren't you two sweeeeeet," she giggled.

Sweet?

" Congratulations too Garu," Ching told me.

huh? me?

" Pucca told me all about it..I didn't know you had it in you," Ching continue to giggle while I could almost swear that chicken in her head is laughing at me too.

I try hiding my embarrassment by looking away but whicever way I looked there were people staring at me and Pucca. Even some girls started to giggle.

Er... I wish I wasn't here

" Hold on? What's going on? Am I missing something here?," Abyo put his hands infront of him as if trying to gesture that we should all fill him in on what happen.

" Not-," I'm close to saying nothing when ching interrupted me.

" Oh! Haven't you heard Abyo?," Ching turned to him excitingly.

Abyo shook his hand blankly.

" Garu and Pucca are a couple now! Can you believe it! After such a long time of waiting finally! They are together!," Ching told him much louder than I wish she would've of said.

Some people heard their mouth falling open.

" NO WAY! FOR REAL!," He gasped looking at me astonished.

A small raindrop bubble appeared in my head.

For a moment I wish I could have a clone of myself and leave it here for a while.

Pucca nodded eagerly still holding on to me.

" WHAT! Since when! How come I didn't hear about this! I'm completely shocked," Abyo looked at me for answers as if he was expecting me to answer..haha yeah right.

"Yesterday. They've been going out since yesterday," Ching informed him.

Which made me wonder how much did Ching know? She probably knew even more than me. Abyo was still in shock mode. Believe me Abyo I'm in more of a shock mode than you.

" I never really thought- WOW...Uh...congratz too," Abyo shook his head trying to get a hold of himself even though his face was showing the same shock expression.

" Thank You Abyo!," Pucca giggled cheerfully.

I'm starting to wonder if Pucca is ever going to let go of me when Ching put me on the spot.

" Oh my gosh so tell me Garu when did you realize Pucca was the one for you," she asked me.

That did it. My face turn red, blushing.

Pucca and Abyo both look at me expectingly, waiting for an answer.

waiting...

I look at all of them..they were staring back at me.

er...

I nervously looked away.

" Um...er..," I start to stammar.

What the hell am I suppose to say?

" Was it love at first sight?,"

Pressure!

" Uh...,"

" Was it when Pucca kissed you?," she asked me.

What' wrong with them! They're all expecting to openly say something like that! I don't even know how to answer that? Where do you begin? I didn't even think that's the types of questions people ask anyway!

Lucky for me the ball rang. Saving my life.

" aw man! Well I'll catch you guys later,' Ching said while walking away fallowed by Abyo.

Phew.

I sighed relief.

Good thing that's over.

Everyone started walking to their class. I stood still. Thinking about what to do...am I suppose to say like let's go to class while holding her hand or something? Or..what?

Pucca smiled letting me go just to get a hold of my hand and pulling me along.

" Come on Garu we don't want to be late for Drama," She giggled as she pulled me along and began to skip around.

I didn't pull apart I let her pull me along like some teddybear.

When we arrived everyone was giving us weird smirks that completely freak me out. I sat down and waited for class to begin. Only when Ms. Liming arrived and called attention did everyone stop staring.  
" Okay class today we are going to deal with Romantic Plays? Any volunteers," Ms. Liming said looking directly at us.

" Them!," Everyone in the class pointed at Pucca and Me.

What!

" Exellent choice," Ms. Liming cheered.

" They are even a couple!," some random guy said.

" How about it Pucca and Garu?," Ms. Liming asked.

HELL NO! NO WAY AM I DOING THAT! THEY"RE CRAZY

" There's a lot of kissing parts," Ms. Liming added.

WHAT!

Pucca turned to me smiling mischievously . NO...no..no.

**~~~~ You know this reminds me of lovecom... Oh by the way lovecom is this thing I'm like obsessed with but the way I wrote Garu character on not doing Romantic things is just like Otani from Lovecom. Haha. Well anywho. Thanks for reading XD Sorry for the late update XC. It won't take longer to type the next one. So I hope to see you there Please REVIEW XD THANKS FOR READING.**

**Lastly next chapter...**

**Chapter 9. A Play is more romantic than a kiss XD.**

**Hint. KISS scene.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um. Hey! Well I know I mention that I was going to take less...well what do you know it actually took longer XC. Haha. Sorry. Since it was thanksgiving I was pretty busy spending time with my relatives I didn't have much time to type anything XP. Sorry for that .XC. Now on the Tobe subject. Tobe will get back in the picture but just not now. I'm trying to make Pucca and Garu relationship start atleast just a little before Tobe gets into the whole thingXD. ANd when he does ( smirk). About this chapter...well..er...I tried making it good..somehow? But then I sort of felt like I rushed it. SO haha if this turns out pretty bad tell me and I'll correct it or make the next one awesomer. **

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS! I READ THEM ALL AND I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT**

**ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY!**

_Chapter. 9 A play is more romantic than a kiss._

" NO!," I stood up my head slamming on the desk.

No way will I ever do that! They're absolutely insane if they think I'm going to do some freaking romantic play.

With the whole kissing thing!

NO!

" Come on it's just a short play won't last more than 20 minutes," Ms. Liming tried to convince me.

No way crazy woman! I won't budge into this.

" No!," Again I instantly denied.

" We should Garu!," Pucca jumped from her seat.

It's one thing doing a play and another whole different thing is acting out a play with the whole romance thing going on in a classroom full of people!

" No," I say again.

" Why not?," Pucca protested with a frown.

" Because..-," I was caught in my words.

Everyone was looking at me now. All with that same look in the face that told me that I should do the stinking play.

" It'll be fun Garu, it's just a play. We should! We should!," Pucca eagerly nodded.

No no no no

" Oh, I get it? Are you embarrassed Garu? Don't be so shy it's just your classmates," Ms. Liming waved her hand.

Only classmates? That's still too many people.

" The kiss will only be just one small kiss, big deal, aren't you guys going out?," some random person said.

" Yeah!," a chorus of people agreed.

I don't see them volunteering to do this? I can't believe their practically forcing me into doing this!

" Please Garu! It'll be super fun! please, please,please," Pucca begged me.

Now if this was one of those days when I didn't yet like Pucca I would of said No but...now it's different I can't just back off and say no.

o

What will I do now?

I stood still now moving and not saying anything. If I say no...will Pucca kill me? Track me down? Cry?

If I say yes...

*shiver*

I was stuck in an impasse

" How about we have a class vote? Whoever wants Pucca and Garu to do the main lead raise their hands!," Ms. Liming suggested.

The teacher( which I officially hate as of now) along with everyone who agreed raise their hands.

" Yay!," Pucca smiled.

" What!," I say close to protesting again.

" Okay votes done now you have to do it," Ms. Liming agreed.

My mouth open to say something but nothing will come out of my mouth anymore. There's no use I could continue arguing with this people. They won't budge. They'll end up tying me with ropes and dragging me over here. I sat back down. Crossing my arms, obvioulsy mad.

I hate this class.

" So you'll do it? Good," Ms. Liming smiled.

I bet the whole thing made her day.

" In 3 days we'll do the play it's just a short one," she started passing the script out.

I was still in my mad position when she place the script in my desk.

Pucca idmediately gobled the script at first sight.

Passing through the pages eagerly. I'm not even sure if she was actually reading or just scanning through the number of pages I didn't even bother touching mine. It was like a predator to me. Ready to attack me.

" Garu!," Pucca turned to me eagerly.

" Look how many lines we have," she eagerly showed me.

I turned to her and glance at the script in her hands. I saw a whole bunch of words but 3 words that really stood out were...

I gulped.

NO!

The words that really stood out were...

I love you spoken by the prince.

As in cue, Ms. Liming announce," Garu. You'll be playing the prince."

I slam my head on the desk. I'm going to be the one saying I love you just before I have to kiss her.

Why me!

Saying those words out loud!

Ugh!

Toture! The rest of the hour while everyone practice their line. I stood there in my desk looking blankly at the script.

UGH! The three words from the spoken prince line were stuck in my head.

The bell rang and I wanted to escape from here. To never again look at a stupid play like that. But I realixze I can't go anywhere because I'm now tied to someone...Pucca.

Pucca gets a hold of my hand again.

" I can't wait until we act out! Don't you Garu! It's be so awesome relax," her face practically glowed as she spoke.

I wonder how she did that?

" Are you sure you want to do some play? around...around..people?," I asked.

Maybe I could convince her not to do it.

" I don't think they do plays just for two people to watch, It' s perfect don't you think? I mean we should probably just be ourself in the play! We don't have to act out that we are in love," she giggle dreamily.

...

Right...

I guess there's no way out of this. A huge long sigh came out of my mouth.

Acting in a romantical play. That's like the worst thing for a ninja. Imagen what my ninja rivals will think if they saw me? If they saw me dress like a prince. Ugh. I shiver. Pucca lean her head over to my shoulder. I stumble a little. Not because she was heavy or anything it was because the feel of her head on my shoulder made a peculiar sensation over me. Sort of like a shock. A poweful shock. It almost made me think there was some energy being passed when she contacted herself with me.

" I'm really happy Garu," she told me and I'm dumb enough to ask-

" Why?,"

" Why? Duh, Were finally together! Do you know how long I've wasted for a moment like this? It's been years no I think it's been centuries...I'm happy that I don't have it to wait any longer," she smiled and she tightly clung to my arm.

" Um. Yeah," I replied.

I wanted to say something like I'm happy that she's happy because truth be told I really am. That even though I haven't been waiting as long as she I'm glad to know she's here. I'd never say that though. Not outloud. I pick up my script. Ugh! Atleast I know that it won't last that long.

* Sigh*

In my 4th hour I had Abyo in my class. As soon as I took my seat he had this wide smile over his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

" Why didn't you tell me! I'm in shock mode right now dude!," Abyo told me when I sat down.

" I notice," I murmured.

" I still can't believe it though? This all happen to sudden I mean for real? I could've swore you'd never ask anybody out and that you would stay alone all you life," Abyo mumured.

" Well that's not going to happen now," I murmured.

" So..are you serious about Pucca?," Abyo questioned.

" What do you mean?,"

" You're serioudly are willing to have her as your girlfriend? Or did you just agree but aren't really into her?," Abyo asked.

I thought for a moment.

" Why are you asking me that?," I instead asked.

" Just curious," Abyo shrugged.

" Yeah I guess I am," was my brillant reply.

What does it mean to really have Pucca as my girlfriend? Was I really serious? Or was it just a temporal feeling that came to my head?

" So..have you kissed her yet?," Abyo asked now.

...

...

...

" ...no," I mumble.

Where is he going with this?

...

" Really? I thought when people went out they like idmediately start kissing," Abyo told me as if I'm suppose to know this already.

" Um...," I just shrugged.

Come to think about it. I didn't have any plans for a kissing moment. I haven't even thought of that..until they mention it this morning in Drama class.

" What do you mean by that?," Abyo was now changing his look to suspicious.

" Have you?," he asked suspiciously.

" Have I what?," I played stupid.

" Have you kissed Pucca?," Abyo got straight to the point.

Even though I'm actually good at hiding my emotions I couldn't hide this one.

Embarrassement.

" Er..not exactly," I reply.

" Not exactly? Is that another way to say no?," Abyo crossed his hands.

" Well..she was always the one who kiss me before...not the other way around," the only time I got close t that was in that one crazy dream I had a while back when I kissed her.

That's how close I've ever gotten to kissing her. That's how close I've ever gotten to kissing her. All the other times it was she who kissed me.

" But..you're going out now, you suppose to be the one kissing her now,"

" Yeah..um I don't remember you kissing anyone!," I argued pointing out.

" Me? I've kissed millions of girls," he lied while trying to act cool.

" the cheek I don't think that really counts," I replied joking.

" Well this isn't about me! Garu you have to kiss Pucca," Abyo grab me by the shoulder as if he were my dad and he's giving me the best advice ever.

" Why?," I protest still.

" He's going to have to anyways for the class," some random girl mumured infront of us.

" What class?," Abyo asked her.

In my mind I was supplicating that she wouldn't tell him about the play but the girl didn't get the memo.

" Drama. Garu and Pucca are playing the main lead and they have to kiss," the girl informed him with a hint of a smile.

Shut up, shut up!

Abyo glanced at me and burst out laughing.

( Bubble, Bubble)

" So, you are going to kiss her then...can't wait to see that is it during school?," Abyo crackled.

" No, actually it's after school by 6:00," the girl explained.

Wait! It's during the night?

" Then I'm going,'' Abyo smirked.

" Anyway I can't wait to see Garu big performance,"

I almost run out of there! How can I do this play? What if I mess something up? It's true I've never kissed Pucca before. She's the one who kiss me. Once I remember blowing her a kiss when I was 12 on her birthday but never actually kiss her and if I did kiss her I already forgotten how it happen? I know I have to but..how? When?

The rest of the day went pretty fast but my thoughts were still slow. I'm expected to..to kiss her? To actually..kiss her? Dammit! I forgot al about the kissing when I agreed on us going out. What am I going to do when I kiss her? I'm the guy right and I'm the one that expected to do the move huh? Do I just...lean in? Do I have to take control? What exactly am I to do? Just meet her lips with mine? I've never kissed a girl..ever before..so..how? How will I do it this time? Pucca will be expecting a kiss. I know that for a fact. That's why she's doing the whole play I bet so I could kiss her this time. I glance at the script. Picking it up gently. Sweat collecting in my forhead. I'm going to have to kiss her...me!

The rest of the week went a little crazy. I'm not yet use to having Pucca so close to me every like 5 minutes. I'm not use to having her as my girlfriend yet. What happen to Tobe anyway? I have't seen him around? That guy appears and disappears. In school is the only time that usually I'm with Pucca. I think I'm the one that's suppose to say let's go here and there but I'm more worried on the whole play. I'm going to have to kiss her...infront of all those people. I learn the lines of the play. Still those 3 words at the end made me nervous to even look at them. Can I do this? Just to make matters worst Abyo keeps on teasing me about it. Telling me that I'm going to accidently do something wrong...when they force me to rehearse I kept on stammaring in my lines because I got nervous. All I can think about is those three words and what fallows after that. Not to mention the whole suit thing is like huge and stupid. The only part I like about it is the sword. One day before the play and I haven't figure anything else. Infact I'm even more nervous than I was before. I can't even think straight.

" Hey Garu? What's with you lately? What's wrong?," Pucca asked me.

" Nothing," I replied idmediately.

Pucca frown.

" Something is wrong because ever since the play thing you been acting pretty nervous?," Pucca realize.

you know I wasn't expecting her to notice that...

" It's...nothing," I say.

How can I explain that the dilema is...I don't know how to exactly kiss her?

" If you're mad at me for doing the play it's fine you can just say it, I know your that type of person who really don't like to stand out," Pucca sat down next to me.

" I'm not mad at you," I reply honestly.

I have no idea where the explaining my problems came from.

" Then...who?," Pucca looked at me confuse.

...

" Me," I sighed.

" Why?," She asked crossing her eyesbrows.

I was close to telling the truth but then the nerves got to me.

" It'll get over it," I mumble instead.

Pucca frown at me. Not really believing me.

-the day of the play-

I was in the edge right now. I felt all cumbersome too. I felt the sweat gathering in my head. I wish I could've been sick. Anything! But was force to come here. Now...In a couple moments we are going to have to rehearse. Which means I have to do that kissing thing...Oh shit. I'm not sure how to do this. I told Pucca that it doesn't matter about the play. But here I am. About to do the scence. Screw this! I want to go!.

" Garu...your up," Ms. Liming cheerfully announce.

She's been cheerful ever since we started doing the play.

I step up. I seem like I was going to fall down or something. Pucca was cheerfully waiting for my arrival. I said my lines almost sounding likea robot. I try not to think much about the number of people who kept on staring at me just waiting for me to say the three lines. Everything wen to quick. Finally the special time came. I gulp. Sweat now piling in my palms. Pucca looked sweetly at me. She spoke her line perfectly without a single fault to it. Then it was my turn...

...

...

...

...

...

..

I hesistated. People around me started giving me some looks as if telling me that It's my turn. I know it's my turn. I know it's just...I ...er...I Looked at Pucca cheerful face. Suddenly thinking it doesn't matter it's just words...and a kiss I don't know how or by what miracle but I found my voice.

I love you

I thought the words but I couldn't say outloud. Eveyone face was falling apart all exept Pucca. She was still smiling.

Just three words Garu..

three words..

3

3

I took a deep breathe.

" I Love you," I say

Before bendind down close to her face. I made myself come closer..and I kissed her.

**~~~~~~~Oops technical difficulties I had to cut it off right there XC. Haha. I had to cut it there for real. Family didn't let me write anymore XC. Well I hope you liked it..even though I sort of rush through this. I'll make the next chapter much more interesting. Now I really have to go before I get in trouble. XC. I hope to write soon. XD. Sorry for the late update. XD.**

**I'll see you soon.**

**Next chapter **

**Chapter 10. My Pucca.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Hello XD. Well um...this chapter made me go like this**

**? !...and ?**

**haha I don't know about this chapter either. I was like dazing around when I wrote this. So...um...I hope you still enjoy :D. Sorry yet for taking a while. Well to me it's a long while because I'm use to ubdating every day. XD. Exept I'm working different stories at the moment. So yeah. :C...Anywho.**

**Thanks so much to the fallowing people: IsahPucca1010, AviTari, Ruler-Anime, Lilyrose44, wildone97, and YAYfanfics101. **

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the ? chapter. Haha. **

**Well Enjoy!**

Chapter 10. My Pucca

I bend down...and kissed her...

Or...

at least...

tried to.

The first thing that I notice was something didn't feel right. I notice I've done it but I couldn't do anything else. I don't even know if it was consider a kiss or not. I merely just touch her lips before I freaked out and I step back alarmed.

( Bubble Bubble)

Pucca had her eyes close but she opened her eyes to look at me. I couldn't kiss her right. It just is too strange.

" I-I-I'm... sorry," I walk off abruptly.

I just needed to get out of there. I couldn't stand the people watching knowing that I just couldn't fully kiss her. Not the way she use to kiss me. All passionately. I couldn't do that. I can't do that. No way. As soon as I march out of the school I started running away. I ruin it. I know I did. Even though that was only the rehearsal. If I can't do it in rehearsal how am I suppose to do it in the actually thing. The teacher could give me and F as much as I care. It's the fact that Pucca I know was expecting me to kiss her that's bugging me. She was expecting me to kiss her right. As hard as it is to believe at the moment Pucca was my girlfriend now. I would've have to kiss her soon. But I just couldn't really kiss her at that moment. It didn't feel right at the moment.

Or...

I don't know.

Maybe I'm just coming up with an excuse. I stop running when I came to the top of a cliff. By now it was twilight and most people were going home. I of course didn't want to go back. Not to face all those people again. I stood in silence...I wanted to kiss her more. I'll admit that when I saw her there. I felt something that I've never felt before. I felt that at the moment the only thing I wanted was to kiss her but that changed when I felt that might do something wrong. The nerves got to me I guess. Even though I did meet her lips I still didn't kiss her right. Not like the way she always was she is kissing me I keep feeling like I didn't kiss her right How would I know how to kiss her? The right way. I sighed and kick a rock. It tumble down. I'll just get to the point I don't exactly know _how_ to kiss her. I know kissing is more than just a peck in the lips.. It has more meaning to it.

Ugh.

What's wrong with me...I've never been in a relationship.

This is new to me. Especially since I never thought I date anyone.

It's new to me when they mention kissing.

I hear a grumble in the ground.

I knew exactly who was making that grumble on the ground. Pucca must be running over here. I waited not bothering to continue to run away. She would catch up no matter how much I ran. She pass through with a ZOOM, not even seeing me at first. She must have notice though because she stopped and ran back to where I was.

" Why you leave? What's wrong?," she asked.

I turned around.

Not facing her.

How am I suppose to tell her? I rather say quiet. So I don't say anything. I glance down.

" Garu?," she asked.

" It's nothing," I murmured.

Of course it was nothing the ting is I can't kiss you like you kiss me. The only thing I can do is just barely touch your lips. That's a problem. But it's not like I'll ever say that because I won't.

" Garu...what wrong?," she asked again her voice coming out strict.

I stood quiet.

She same in front of me crossing her arms as she blocked my way. I turned around again she comes in front of me again with a stern expression, she grabbed my hand tightly. I gulped because I could see Pucca wasn't going to let me go unless I told her.

" Uh...," I stammared.

Glancing for a way out.

" I'll chase you down if you try escaping," she warned seriously.

I don't remember her ever being that sharp before.

?

I knew she was serious. SHe would chase me down no matter what she'll always catches up.

" TELL ME," she ordered.

I shook my head.

" GARU!," A tiny small fire came on top of her head.

I glance at her and I sighed because there's no use running away when she herself will do anything to make me talk. So I take a huge breath and said.

" I didn't do it right,"

" Do what right?," she asked with a blank look.

My face felt hot and I didn't feel like I should say it. I try to hint her.

" T-The Drama thing," I say.

Pucca furrowed her eyebrows and thought.

" The thing in drama?...Your line? The acting?," she look at me mystified.

" No...the last thing," I mumbled now certain I had a blush just threatening to come out.

" Last thing...the kiss?," she figured out" You mean the kiss?."

I don't glance at her but I merely nod.

Pucca cocked her head to one side and curiously glance at me. She started laughing. Her laugh vibrating in my ears.

?

?

I didn't see what was so funny. Infact I didn't find it funny at all. I'm here struggling to say that I messed up and she's laughing? I got annoyed.

" I can't believe that's why you ran away Garu is it because you thought you had kissed me wrong?," she laughed again.

I couldn't help and get mad at her laughing. I stood quiet for a moment before I spoke.

" I've never really...done that...before... You were the one who..who did all that back there...I didn't seem right to be, Not because..of you...because of me," I mumble.

I stare away because suddenly saying that to her right now...seemed way much difficult that thinking it. For a moment I envy whoever doesn't have to deal with this. This kissing drama.

" Aww...I never thought you'd say something so sweet," Pucca giggled.

I turned red in embarrassement. Moving away from her. I start walking away. No way am I staying there if everything I say she laughs at. As I'm walking away she come from behind and swinged her arms behind my back. wrapping them around my neck. Practically choking me. She did that so suddenly I almost fell down. Pucca giggled as I unwrap her hands from my neck. I forgot she would do that. Jump on me. I turned around to face her. She grab a hold of my hands and said

" You didn't do anything wrong, You just didn't finish," Pucca giggled.

Finish?

Question marks appeared on top of my head.

" W-What?," I asked curious.

" You're not use to kissing me right?," a smirk appeared on Pucca face.

I felt for a moment that I should run away. But something kept me in place. I wonder what exactly told me to stop and not escape. Pucca reach for my shirt.

?

( Bubble Bubble)

What the hell?

I'm just about thinking this when she grasp my shirt and gave me a mischievous look.

" Then well have to practice,'' she teasingly replied.

!

I'm just about thinking this when she grasp my shirt with both her hand and brought me towards her.

" Then well have to practice," she teasingly replied

" Wha-," I never got a chance to finish because she pulled me down toward her. Kissing me.

Not like the way I kiss her.

She kissed passionately. Experience. A sense got through me that didn't get there before when i was twelve. I could feel the way she had her lips with mine and I like how it felt. Unilike when I was smaller. I really enjoy this now. I don't know how it happen but I kissed her back. This was the first time I've ever actually kissed Pucca back. All those other times I would hate it but never would I kiss back. This was a whole opposite. Something new. I don't even think I've experience before. I was enjoying this way more than I ever thought. I wonder if that's why Pucca would kiss me alot. She pulled apart and smiled.

" See..that wasn't so hard.. let's get back to class before they fail us," Pucca said as she starts walking back.

I sighed.

It wasn't so bad...I guess not.

I could still do it right.

Somehow.

I sighed again before doing something that I once swore I'll never do ever.

I reach for her hand and stopped Pucca as she walked away.

Before I could get another thought about it I pulled her close to me and I kissed her. Right this time. Not just a peck. I tried kissing her as best as possible. Not backing away this time. Knowing this time I'll do it right.

Right for her.

If only I knew then that would only be one small problem to solve out of all that were coming later.

**``````jeez. I don't know about this chapter...hmm..?Well I hope you liked it. Please Review XD**

**Thank you for reading**

**On the next chapter...new character and new obstacles.**

**See you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Guys...sorry for taking such a long time! XC I'm sorry I was taking test all last week so yeah I couldn't write at all. On friday and Saturday I took the chance to catch up with my other stories so they won't be so behind too. Now sorry for making you wait a while for this chapter...which I don't know how it's going to be either? Haha XD I just write what I feel like writing at the moment so...yup. Hope you like the chapter? Hmm..had nothing else to write about but next chapter should be more interesting than this one. I kinda just wrote random things one this one...heehee sorry yet again. On the bright side. I'm on vacation so it shouldn't take a whole two weeks to write the next chapter maybe like every 4 or 3 days XD**

**ENJOY!**

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE! WHO REVIEWED, AND PUT THIS STORY AS THEIR FAVORITES! I am truly honor XD. Now...**

_Chapter. 11 Too attached with the lack of attention_

I notice the way my lips had shaped into hers almost perfectly. I mean not perfectly but way better than last time small peck. I let the the feel of her lips become part of me now. A little instead of looking back. Instead of pulling back right away. This definitely was not like me? As if I ever kiss anyone before. I haven't. I never thought I would.

When I pulled apart I still wonder though...if that was the way it was suppose to be? I know I was by the look of Pucca face. Her face was glowing , dazed. I think ...she was in shock or something for a moment. Her mouth hanged a little open as she stared at me. I notice my cheek started coloring again. I let go of her. Screw this! I'm leaving! I don't want to stand there embarrassed for kissing her. I start to walk away again. That...that was embarrassing! What was that? I mean why did I do that? Just grab her? Kiss her?

I kissed her

I hear her run to catch up with me.

This time I prepare myself incase she came running behind me like her last time. She came but only but only to grab my arm. She smiled and layed her head on my shoulder. Not saying anything just getting attached to my arm. The way she always did.

?

I stare at her for a moment. Confused. She looked content. I start moving back to school. Pucca never let go of my arm all the way there. Once we were there I glance down at her. Pucca just smiled though.

Whatever that smile meant?

" Are you sure you want to go back in there again," I asked her.

" The one that should be asking that is me," Pucca murmured letting go of my arm.

I still didn't want to go back. to do that actual play not but I guess I'm stuck still doing it. Just to get it over it already. I already messed up. I still don't understand what I'm doing here. I'm a ninja and somehow school and ninja don't go together. Plus! I'm doing some cheesy play! Just imagine my reputation.

I ended up doing that play too! I was the happiest person ever when that was finally over. I almost thought that one teacher was gong to burst in tears when we did this short play. Something is seriously wrong with that teacher. On the bright side. Now I don't have to worry about how to kiss Pucca...atleast not until a while. Once the play was over Pucca didn't tell anything either. She just had this smile in her face. Abyo ( which by the way I have no idea how he came in here) was too busy laughing at me to say anything. The only person who actually congratulated me for doing this play was Ching. Her Chicken on the other hand seemed like she was laughing too.

By the way...? When did Santa get in here? Well that Santa is everywhere. I looked around, noticing so many people around that I hadn't seen before. It's like all Sooga population was here! How and When did they get in! I wondered suddenly if they all came to look at the play...at me...at us. No..they came to see that kiss thing. I wished that wasn't the case but by the look of their smile on their faces ( especially those gingerbread little dudes) what I thought seemed real.

" Oh..jeez...I wish I would've of video taped that...you made a fine prince Garu...," Abyo laughed.

Wiping some tear from his eye.

" I don't get what was so funny?," I mumble.

" You were funny that was all," Abyo made a quick laugh again.

I ignore him as well.

Abyo would have thought everything was funny that I did. Especially when I mess up. The only thing was that made me happy was the fact that I was relief to be done with this stupid kiss play. Now that I've finally kissed her and I don't have to worry so much anymore. I would've thought that was going to atleast be the only mistake that I would come but I guess that changed the next morning.

When I stepped out of my house the next morning and Pucca came right out. She scared the hell out of me to begin with! That is always a bad sign. I even jumped a little.

" Pucca? What are you doing here?," I calmed myself from her sudden appearance.

She grabbed my arm tightly.

" Waiting so we could go to school together," she smiled.

I let the tingle sensation of her hands wrap around mine.

" Oh...then could you please not do that again," I murmured as we walk to school.

" Do what?," Pucca looked up at me confuse.

" Come out of no where all of sudden," I explained.

" Why? Does it scare you?," a see a hint of tease from her.

Scare of Pucca.

Of course I would be!

Even though it's been 5 years since I last saw her before. I'm still have the same memories of all the things he did when we were smaller. I'm pretty sure she can make anybody do whatever she wanted...and I know one thing too. Never get her mad.

But...I lied anyways.

" I'm a top ninja Pucca why would I be scare of you?," I reply instead.

A smile forms in my face.

" Because I can totally beat you," she giggled.

As we continue walking I notice Pucca seemed to be holding me much tighter. I also notice that she didn't once let go of my arm. Didn't even move a fraction of a inch. I guess I thought she wasn't going to hang on to my arm so much. Not that I didn't like how it felt. It's just. I'm not use to it. Not use to a person clinging on me for such a long time. We went to Drama when the bell had rang. I still had Pucca cling to my arm. I notice a bunch of eyes from people staring at us. I know I was the only one embarrassed by so many people staring at us. Pucca seemed to be fine with it. She had my arm grabbed all tightly. Even when we got into our seats she was still holding on to me.

?

I wondered when she's going to let go?

?

I waited thinking she was going to let go soon.

She didn't.

She was clinging to me the whole day. I mean she only let go once or twice when we had to go to a serprate classroom. Once I got out of class. Pucca would be expecting me...at the door. She would cling to my arm. All day! I didn't think I'd bug me. I mean I like the feel of her hands on my arm. But I couldn't do much. I couldn't do anything at all. I was thinking that maybe she was only doing that to for that day. But the next day she did the same thing...and the same thing.

In fact she was being really...clingy now.

I didn't know what to do! I thought that if I said it that would get her mad or hurt her feelings. I just didn't know. Not to mention my arm was becoming a little red.

" Hey...have you notice something," I asked Abyo on the other 4th day of Pucca doing the same thing.

"Notice what?," he asked back.

" Pucca...don't you think she's being extra...clingy lately," I say.

" Oh that...well wasn't she like that before? I mean...hasn't she always been like that? To you?," he mumured.

I thought for a moment. Yeah...she was definitely clingy...before. But I don't know it seemed likes he got extra clingy every since I kissed her.

!

Wait!

What if I did that!

What if with kissing her I made her be more clingy than before!

" What..do you think it means that she's extra...clingy?," I asked him.

Abyo shrugged " Maybe she wants you to show more affection or something."

Affection?

Wasn't the kiss enough?

" Like..what type of affection?," I asked.

" What type of affection! Are you kidding me! Affection like kissing her, hugging her back once in a while!, saying you like her!, stuff like that! I mean all you do is let her grab you arm all the time. Maybe she's waiting for you to do something more than that? I mean I thought you guys were going out not hanging as friends you should act like a couple," Abyo babbled on.

?

I wondered how he came up with that couple thing if he's not even going out with anybody.

Great!

Just great

another thing I have to do. I wonder for a moment. How am I suppose to act more affectionate! Me? Does anyone know how hard I struggle just to kiss her! Now to show more affection.?

" What do I do then...to show more affection," I asked but I notice the words sounded odd in my mouth.

" Take her to a date or something," Abyo suggested.

Date!

Date!

Date!

So here I am just as I came out of class. I bump into someone as I head out instead of it being Pucca I notice it was a girl with blue hair. I recognize her immediately.

It was Ring Ring

**~~~~oh sorry for cutting it off there...my mom didn't let me write anymore XC but don't worry I'll post soon! XD I won't last as long! I promise! I'll continue this soon. Sorry for that chapter I think it turned out quite boring...hmm..well Idk. XP. I'll make the next one better XD**

**Next chapter**

**Chapter 12 : First Date...!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoops. I took a while again. I had this chapter written before but it wasn't coming out the way I wanted to I re wrote it. Hence the fact why it took longer to update. Anyway. Thanks for reading and thanks to the people who reviewed. XD really XD**

**XD**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 12. First Date _

" Ack! How dare up you bump into-," Ring Ring protested until she saw me." Oh, Garu it's you."

" I'm sorry," was all I said.

I haven't seen Ring Ring in a while either last time I remember she went to a different higher education school. She still had that blue hair pinned up in her head and in her purse there was a dog glaring at me. She watched me for a moment. Her eyes narrowing, observing me.

" Um," I mumbled because it's pretty freaky the way she's looking at me.

" Well, Well...I almost didn't recognize you, you have definitely changed Garu," as she said this her eyes expanded a little.

I looked back at her. She seemed about the same height as Pucca. She wore Pink lips gloss and had a pink dress and blue snow boots,

"-And you seem the same," I replied starting to move away now.

She fallowed me.

" Wait Garu..you know we haven't seen eachother in such a long time don't you think we should meet more?," she said while walking along side me.

" Not really," I mumbled.

I know that may have sound rude but you all have to admit Ring Ring is rude unless she miraculous changed.

" Oh come on we use to be just buddies remember," she murmured back her voice trying to sound persuasive.

" Buddies?," Yeah... I don't think that happened.

" Yeah, Buddies we even almost got married," she smugly said.

I vaguely remembered that time Ring Ring has attempted marrying me. Ew. Not a pleasant memory.

" That wasn't me you were planning to marry that was Dada," I mumbled back still haunted by the thought of marrying Ring Ring.

The thought of marrying just send shivers down my spine.

" But..it was meant to be you in the beginning, Dada just got in the way I didn't expect him to come in," she lied while standing right next to me.

" Sure you didn't," I mentally rolled my eyes.

Ring Ring reached for my arm unexpectingly.

" Hmm... You've gotten stronger," she practically slurred.

What the hell? Do you think that I would be us to someone grabbing my arm when even with Pucca I'm not use to her grabbing my arm how do you think I felt when Ring Ring grabbed my arm. I jerked my arm back not liking the cold feeling I felt by her grasped.

" Garu!," I hear behind me.

Ring Ring and me both turned as Pucca came towards me. Halfway to me she stopped and she looked at Ring Ring questionably. Ring Ring step back from me to look at Pucca. Pucca walked to me. I don't know if it was juse me but there was some weird atmosphere going on between those two.

" Pucca," Ring Ring said as she forced a smile on her face.

Pucca wasn't smiling anymore she wrapped her arm around mine.

" Ring Ring," she replied her voice changing to stiff.

?

Ring Ring glanced at our arms together then her eyes became hard as she looked up at Pucca. Her stare became a glare.

" What's this?," she asked Pucca as she glared at her.

" It was very nice seeing you Ring RIng but now we have to go, come on Garu," Pucca gripped my arm tighter before starting to pull me away.

Somehow I felt like a stuffed animal when Pucca pulled me away.

" We? Don't tell me you two are going out?," Ring Ring asked her voice now full of something unknown but my mind registered a hint of anger.

" Yes Garu and I are going out Ring Ring," Pucca announced way too loudly.

Some of the people walking past turned to look at us.

Ring Ring laughed.

Pushin her hair out of her face in a dramatic way.

" You two? Haha-Pleeease that is impossible, good one Pucca I almost believed you there," she laughed.

Pucca and I exchanged glances before looking back at her.

Ring Ring still laughed. I didn't know how I could tell but I felt Pucca fiery expression by just her rise in temperature on my arm.

Somehow I felt like saying something at the moment.

" It's true," I say.

Ring Ring glance back at me.

" You're joking," she still refuse to believed.

" Garu would never go out with Pucca it's-it's..just won't happen, I don't believe this," Ring RIng shook her head.

At that time the bell rang. I felt like saying something again but my mouth was dry and I didn't feel words coming out of my mouth. Pucca looked mad at Ring Ring and she seemed like she wanted to say something back at her but in the end she tugged at my arm Making me take the clue of leaving now. We started moving away. Pucca angrily walked away. It wasn't until we were on the other floor that Pucca seemed to calm down. I heard her sighed. Then she turned to me and smiled.

hmmm..

With hr arm clinging to mine again. I remember my conversation with Abyo earlier. Could it be that she wants more attention? I need a manual to this. Maybe I should asked Abyo for a personal book on how to have a girlfriend. Attention? How am I suppose to do that?

" I'll see you after class, even though we're already late for class," Pucca smiled at me before she started pulling away and walking away. Abyo words, suddenly appeared in the back of my head.

_She's walking away Garu! Do something she's your girlfriend isn't she? Are you just going to let her walk away. WIthout saying anything. Anyway, I am obligated to do things like that if I'm going to be her boyfriend_

My conscience told me. I turned around walking to my class but my conscience got louder. I still walked away until my conscience got the best of me. I turned back around.

" Um...Pucca?," I called after her.

She turned and walked over to me.

" What is it Garu," she asked me.

My mouth felt dried at that moment.

" ..Um...I...was-was thinking...if you wanted to go out on Saturday," I managed to say with a mumble.

Pucca face got brighter. In fact too bright. Her smiled become wider as se did another thing I didn't expect. She practically jumped on me. Her hands fling at my neck and she kissed me quickly. That all took me by surprise that when she pulled apart I still didn't get the chance to kiss her back.

" I'll love to!," she cheerfully giggled.

Her hands were still around my neck and I didn't even notice until now but my hands were at her waist.

er...

" Okay," I say still too surprised to come out with a better reply.

I think she was about to kiss me again or I was going to kiss her but at the time when she reached up and I leaned down we heard-

" Ahem,"

We pulled apart both separating from eachtother. I noticed it was a teacher.

" Um...why aren't you two in class,'' he asked giving us a stern look.

" We're going," Pucca cheerfully said before she went away.

" Yeah...we're going," I embarrassingly say walking pass the teacher.

I looked out the window. For a moment I could've sworn I saw a blue figure on the edge that looked like Tobe. But the moment I saw it, it disappeared. Hmm...where is Tobe Anyway?

**Ring Ring Pov *Bonus**

Grr. Stupid Pucca. How dare she? Why does she have to leave everything. Ugh. That sticken Pucca. She always has to ruin for me!.

" Breathe Ring Ring I'm too pretty to be angry, I'm too pretty to be angry," I told myself repeatingly.

I know if I got mad. Red marks will appear in my pretty face. I take breathing exercises to calm me down. It just got me so mad that Pucca always gets what she wants. Garu had been the only thing she didn't have before. Garu was the only thing she needed and now. She has him. Grr. That can't happen. Not if I'm back in town. I won't let Pucca get what she wants. I go down the stairs when I hear.

" ..Um...I...was-was thinking...if you wanted to go out on Saturday," I heard Garu say.

Saturday? Hmm. This should be interesting.

-On saturday ( back to Garu POV)

I give my cat food just before I go.

" I don't know when I'll be back so here I'll give you a little extra, don't get carried away," I tell my cat.

" Mew," My cat meowed before eating in big gulps.

I don't think he was going to obey me.

I hesitated at the door...I just hope today doesn't end up in chaos. I tucked in my sword behind my back. I needed to go back to practicing soon. Maybe when I make my way to the new girlfriend status things. I'll be able to practice again. I make my way to the restaurant. When I arrived the door opened before I could go in.

" Well Hello Garu we've been waiting for you," Uncle Dumpling said.

" Pucca should be here in a minute," Ho informed.

" Sit down," Linguigi offered.

" Thanks," I say awkwardly.

I've known them since a while now it seemed different now that Pucca was my girlfriend. They kept smiling at me. I didn't sit down. Suddenly I thought for a moment. I didn't parcticularly dress nice today and I wondered if I was suppose to .

Damn, it is basically our first date and I didn't even bother dressing nicer than usual. Well..that just proofs it. I'm oblivious to these kinds of things. I know maybe I should've talked or tried to get conversation out. But I remain silent. Just nodding or shaking my head when they asked me if I needed something.

" Garu!," Pucca came running down the stairs.

She came rushing down towards me. She made me slide a little when she wrapped her hand around mine. I wondered for a moment if I'll ever get use to Pucca clinging to my arm. She kissed my cheek not even shy or embarrassed. Suddenly I felt the opposite. I tried my best to hide the shade of red forming on cheeks. How can she do that in front of Ho, Uncle Dumping, and Linguigi.

" Aww," they said in sync.

My gaze went away, embarrassed.

" Well have fun and take all the time you need," Uncle Dumpling said while Ho and Linguigi nodded.

It was pretty obvious that they had a double meaning.

( Bubble)

I was already almost at the door when the blush from what they said came to me. I didn't let Pucca see but she was laughing anyway. So the only place I thought for a first date was at a movie theater. Maybe I should've been more romantical since It's like first date and everything but the only thought that occurred to me was the movie theater. It shouldn't be that hard right? We go in, we go out and end of date and I passed it see piece of cake. I let the tingle from her touch become part of me as I grip her hand. I sighed. Not use to the warmth of her hands either.

" Which movie do you want to see?," I asked her once we were in line.

" Romantic one!," she said happily.

Romantic? Yuck I didn't want to see some lame romantic comedy in fact I rather see ninja assassin 2 than watch some romantic comedy or any romantic movie which would probably end up all lovey dovey.

" Are...are you sure you don't want to watch some other movie?," I asked again.

She shook her head.

" Um...," I looked around and found the perfect movie. One that had both supposedly.

" Well watch that one," I pointed at Pucca, she nodded putting her head on my shoulder.

I think I am getting use to that now. We were going when Ring RIng appeared in front of us.

" Oh you guys were here I had no idea what a total coincidence," she said though her voice sounded fake.

" Weird Coincidence," Pucca replied her smiled fading.

" Just luck I guess," Ring Ring shrugged nonchalant like she wasn't fallowing us but it wa pretty obvious she was.

I'm already use to the sense of being fallowed. Pucca started to frown. I try to ignore Ring Ring.

" I'll get the pop corn," I walked over to the popcorn stand and start getting the popcorn when I hear a sudden gasp.

I turned around to see Pucca and Ring Ring facing eachother angrily. There were red marks appearing on Ring Ring face. Pucca grabbed the soda and walked away towards me. She grab my arm in a hard grip. I think some of the popcorn fell while she grab my arm and hauled me away.

" What happen?," I asked her.

" Nothing," she muttered which was pretty strange because usually wasn't the grumpy type.

Now I pretty much know from experience to not mess with Pucca when she is mad. So I just let her lead us to our seat. She calm down by the time we were on our seats because she gave me a small smile. Relief spread now that she was calming down. The movie began. I guess everything was going to be good until I felt a cold shiver as someone sat next to me. Pucca and I both turned to see Ring Ring sit next to us. She didn't say anything just sat down. Pucca frowned, glaring at her. I really felt weird now being in between two girls who have some issue going on. The movie continue to play. Pucca was watching Ring RIng cautiously for a moment until she decided to ignore her and she got close to me. Laying her head on my shoulder. I guess that was normal but then the normal charade ended when Ring RIng did exactly the same.

( Bubble Bubble Bubble!)

Uhh...

what the hell now? I felt my body stiffen. Pucca frowned again when she pulled me closer to her side, Ring did the same. I felt myself being yank by both. This is not the situation I want to be in. I felt stuck.

" Move Ring Ring we were here first," Pucca angrily told her.

" Fine...I'll move," she snapped back getting up.

I sighed in relief but then I only saw her move a seat above us. Directly above us.

" It's a better view," she smirked smugly.

An exasperated sigh came out of Pucca mouth. Coming here wasn't the best idea I start to think. If this was suppose to be a romantic first date I think it's ruined. Pucca looked back at the screen. I could tell she wasn't enjoying the date anymore...and here I am without words. It just got worst when Ring Ring dropped soda directly over Pucca face. That did it. Pucca jumped up abruptly.

" Okay, what's your freaking problem Ring Ring," she yelled back.

Ring Ring smirked.

" You are my problem," as soon as she said that they began fighting. Ring RIng tried punching Pucca but she would catch her blows. The rest of people watching the movie were intently paying attention to Pucca and RIng Ring fighting. I was stuck not knowing what to do but to keep watching as they fought.

" How come you have everything! I am the one with eveything! I should have everything not you!," Ring Ring red marks appeared.

" You do have everything! You're spoil you get whatever you want!," Pucca replied angrily.

Ring Ring efforts were useless against Pucca which only infuriated Ring Ring more. Her hair started to become lose. I had the feeling of leaving but I was glued to them.

" I don't have Garu," she yelled back.

" Garu is mine he's always been mine!," Pucca yelled back dodging items thrown by Ring Ring at her.

Ergh..why do they have to include me in there fight.

" What about Tobe then," Ring Ring suddenly asked.

Tobe?

Everyone gasped in the audience behind us. Pucca face became paler.

" ...Tobe," she asked Ring Ring but her voice was different.

" I saw you talking to him...what's the deal? You're playing both guys or something?,"

" No," Pucca replied grabbed on ring Ring long piece of clothing and swinged it. Making Ring Ring hit the wall. The wall made a hole.

" This isn't over," I heard Ring Ring say before she hit the wall.

I looked at Pucca. SHe looked down. She ran away suddenly and for a moment I wondered why? I chase after her without thinking. Which was pretty hard considering that she was faster than me. I lost track of her until I saw a small puddle of water and knew it was her.

" Pucca," I saw when I stand behind her.

" I ruined the date...didn't I?," she wiped her tears.

I felt like doing something again.

An impulse.

the way she was crying didn't go good with me. It made me feel as bad at her. I walked to her and took a breath before grabbing her by the shoulder and kissed her. It took her by surprise. When I pulled apart I pull out a box and handed it to her. Before glancing away because I got embarrassed. Can't believe I did that...

" What's this?," Pucca asked curiously her face still surprised.

"A present," I tell her.

" Present?,"

" I figure since it was...first date and everything that I had to give you something nice," I mumbled still looking away.

Pucca eyes were still watery. She looked at the box I gave her which held a necklace. She smiled. That made me glad.

" Garu...I'm sorry..I-," she suddenly said but stopped herself and just shook her head. " Nothing.. thank you,"she laughed before swinging her arms around my neck and kissed me. I msile and kissed her back. I knew I still had to ask her what was the deal with Tobe but at least now I just passed the other test. Something wrong with the Tobe subject but my own heart tell me to ignore it I guess I'll find out eventually..but now...all I have to do is complete this girlfriend thing. Make her happy. My girlfriend. Pucca. I held her closer. For the first time risking myself to deepening the kiss.

**~~~~ Well yeah this is the end of season two. Stuff are abou to get much more serious now so we'll have to get Tobe back in the picture but before I go I have to ask you all something...do you want me to make Pucca pregnant? Just wondering XD**

**anyway**

**XD**

**um...pLease review and thanks for reading this. I'm sorry I took a while again to write this. But it's not just you guys who I am behind in. I'm behind in all my stories =(. I need to catch up.**

**Before I go though asumi-chan XD what are you doing reading at 3 am in the morning ! Haha XD just joking thanks XD you made me laugh actually because I read all your reviews like every hour and I was like wow! Um...gee thanks XD... and they made me laugh XD you truly sounded excited! XD so thanks for making me laugh. **

**Thank you all who reviewed really XD you all made me happy! AS well XD LOVE YOU GUYS! XD ^-^ thank you thank you thank you XD I hope to catch you ssoon I really do ! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well yeah! Still trying to catch up with stories these days. SO not much to say. Only that this chapter is probably weird? Idk. Haha well **

**ENJOY!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWERS! THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU~ XD**

Chapter 13. Kidnapped after a first fight.

-3 months later-

The sword is in front of me. My sword. It's on the corner of the table I hadn't practice for days. No months. I sighed again. I had missed practicing so much but lately I haven't done anything. I been in a way of saying it glued to Pucca. Months I've been going up and down and up and now I pretty I'm not. I still can't believe it sometimes that I am having this going on. The relationship with Pucca has distracted me so much from my ninja practices. At least I can say I got use to kissing her. Well, not really t still surprises me that her kisses actually were good. They felt good. Sometimes I would catch myself looking at her too much or for some reason admiring her looks. Whenever I hug her there's some weird tingle that starts in my stomach and somehow warms around me. It feels totally weird and I'm not even sure if feeling this is normal for a guy. I would consider that not normal to be feeling this. That's why I would never say outloud these thing and by no reason will I ever tell Abyo about that. That poor dude is still trying to get girls attention though he is secretly still hoping for Ching. One more glance at my sword and I could almost hear talking. Telling me that I needed to get back to practicing back to my life goal. To gain my honor. I picked up my sword determined when I hear a knock on the door. I already knew who it was. I looked at the clock.

6:45 a. m

She's coming earlier now. I grab my sword and place it on my back, walking to the door.

" Good morning Garu!," Pucca cheerfully said.

" You came early," I noted my hand moving to her hand.

I got use to this now. Holding hands must be the easiest thing for me. I've kissed her a bunch of times now though each time it seemed to get better. I manage to control my blush when I bend down to kiss her. Recently though her kisses were tasting way better to me. I deepen the kisses more now but when she starts deepening it more I'm not sure what to do next. After that I am pretty clueless, well not that that clueless. Cut me some slack people.

" I couldn't wait to see you," she widely smiled, grasping for the trillion time this month.

" We're together practically the whole day Pucca," I note.

I'm happy that's she's with me but really sometimes I need some space. Pucca just keeps getting clinger and time getting worst and though I know when people go out they have to be together constantly I don't think it's 24/7. Of course this is bugging me. Before she came back the relationship I had with my practicing was massive. I really loved practicing and I miss practicing so much.

" But every second counts," Pucca smiled.

I don't say anything back secretly wishing that for a slight moment I could practice. Just for two hours. That's all I need. I'm about to ask Pucca this when she beat me and talked first.

" I can't wait for after school, I could stay over at your house for hours Uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguini told me I could," Pucca said her face all bright...I looked away. Obviously I wouldn't stand 2 hours away from Pucca. I guess I'll have to go of my goals...my goals.

NO!

I can't ever do that. I'll just have to think of something. Maybe a diversion all I know is that I need to practice before all I've ever wanted since I was kid disappears. I looked back at Pucca determined on telling her that I need some space when I see from her face just happiness. The were small dimples on her face. She stare at me for a second and I gave up. I gripped her hand feeling that familar tingle that I've only sense from her. I know I will have to go back to practicing even if it meant escaping from Pucca. I start thinking how to get back into practicing. What if I tell her that I am sick? No, she won't believe me and she'll be closer to me than before. If I tell her that I am leaving, she would probably go looking for me. But there's no way I could hold on without going back to practicing. In fourth hour I had a little peace and I thought maybe now is the time to ditch this class and go practice when I saw a very thougthtful Abyo coming in the classroom.

?

He sat down next to me not even with his usual teasing smile.

?

Weird.

He remained like that for a couple of minutes. Until I bothered to ask.

" What's with you Abyo?," I asked him.

It was like he snapped out of his thoughts. He glance back at me and murmured.

" My dad says there is a lot of criminal activity going on for weeks, but they don't have a slight clue who it is, they don't leave any DNA evidence," Abyo replied.

I thought for a moment.

" How many houses a day are being robbed?," I asked.

" 3 to 5 hours a day or that's what my dad said," Abyo shrugged.

That can't be all one person it has to be more.

" You know what I think...it's like some really impressive ninjas," Abyo said.

My eyes widen as I realize that was true. It had to be true.

" I have to train," I unexpectedly say out loud.

" Train?," Abyo skeptically looked at me.

I shook my head.

I really needed to practice. I could catch those people kidnapping other people. I was determined now to tell Pucca. When the bell rang I looked at her. Well actually I waited for her to come to me. Only she didn't come so I started wondering. She didn't come to me. Where is she? I thought maybe I should just wait. I went to my next class and waited but I didn't see her which started to freak me out now. At lunch I didn't see her either which really freaked me out now because if Pucca is not clinging to me at lunch than something is officially wrong. Until I saw her talking to no other than Tobe. My back stiffen and I felt fiery anger now. Don't even ask me why. I did bet my fist immediately clenched. Tobe noticed me and turned with a smirk.

" Hello Garu...," he greeted but by the tone of his voice he sounded sort of mad almost like how I figured my voice would sound like..

I stood there because for a moment I didn't know if I should just walk away or walk forward. Pucca started to move towards me when Tobe stopped her.

" So I hear you two are dating, well isn't that conveniant," he said his voice coming out pretty weird.

" Who told you?," I asked now.

" Of course...who else would, Pucca did. I've known it for a while now. Longer than maybe you'd realize," He replied.

I stare back at him still wondering what his deal with Pucca was. Somehow I didn't like it. I didn't like how they were together. I stood still not saying anything. Basically because I felt mad inside. Just mad. Maybe it was Tobe presence that got me mad. Tobe must have seen through me. He smirk lightly before looking away from me and to Pucca. Tobe hugged her. As he put his hands around her I saw him whisper something in her ear. That made me even more mad. I clench my fist harder and by no doubt I felt a little mad. More than a little mad. I couldn't keep it down as I saw Pucca pulled away with a disgust face it didn't seem to go away. Tobe left laughing to himself. I didn't know why I didn't go after him. I couldn't help myself really when Pucca came close to me I stepped away.

" How long have you been out here?," I asked her.

" Only for lunch," she said a smile slightly starting to appear on her face.

Why was it that I didn't believe her.

" After school I am going to practice," I tell her now.

" Good, I'll come with you," she grabbed a hold of my arm.

I move her hand away, pushing it aside.

" No, I need some time alone," I tell her.

Pucca frowned,

" Well...I could just stand and watch," she said her voice happy again.

Maybe it was the reason that I was mad that I told her this.

" You don't have to be with me every single minute , It gets really annoying that you do that and don't ginve me a moment to myself," I snapped out.

At first Pucca looked surprise then I saw her frowned.

" Annoying?," she crossed her arms her eyebrows crossing.

" I'm going," I just ended up telling her.

" What's you problem Garu," she catch up with me.

" Just leave me alone for a moment, don't be so clingy around me let me a moment of peace," I angrily told her.

I know this wasn't what I was suppose to say but I was already saying it. I couldn't stop myself. The words just spilled out.

" Fine I will," she angrily replied.

" Fine," I told her and I don't know why I had to say this but I added " You can just go and hang out with Tobe if you want since both of you are such buddies."

Pucca seriously looked mad now. There was a small fire sign on the top of her head and she was glaring at me.

" Whatever go practice," Pucca snapped before walking off.

I left then. Mad. Not just at Tobe but now everyone. I went off. The rest of the day I didn't talk to her. I saw her again in the hall but I just passed by her. I didn't talk to her. I don't know if I should consider it my fault or whose. I just knew that I was mad. As the day went by I thought for a moment what I was doing. I just realize we had our first fight. By the end of the day most of the anger was already gone from me. I didn't feel so angry anymore. Infact it started to drown off at me. I even almost even forgot when suddenly at the end of the day I remember. I had a fight with Pucca so it's obvious she won't come here with me. I start getting my stuff ready when I hear a couple of screams that come all the way to the core of my back. I suddenly start running and figure out that I am. When I come in front of the entrance Ching runs to me in a frantic expression.

" What happen?," I asked

" It's Pucca she got kidnapped!," Ching says.

What? Oh shit I did a mistake didn't I? A big one? Pucca is gone?

MISSING?

KIDNAPPED?

PUCCA!

~~~~~**Catch you soon :D...Please Review and thanks for reading. XD oh on the pregnant thing...hmm I am still thinking over it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well Hello Everyone and Thanks so much for reading this story :D Really and I have comment for all of you who lastly reviewed but first go ahead and read :D I like the way I ended this chapter though again..( spoiler) could be a cliffhanger. =P I don't know what's wrong with me and cliffhangers also ...well I'll just say that in the end so**

**ENJOY.**

_Chapter. 14 Pucca's Gone/ All arrows point it's my fault._

For a moment everything seem quiet. The sounds around me sounded distant. But in my mind it was loud. Even though the sound was coming out silent in me my thoughts were loud. All reflecting on the same thing. The same person...Pucca.

Pucca.

Wait...what the hell am I doing standing here? Like a total idiot. I moved pass Ching and I started running again. Outside the school. There was no other car. People around all were just standing there. Where did the car go...

" Where did the car go?," I asked a random person.

They shrugged backing away from me.

" You didn't see what direction it went," Abyo suddenly came to my help.

" Um. That direction. They went driving north and turned to the left," some dude replied.

North and left.

I pulled out my sword suddenly. I watched as the people around me gasped but they didn't even get a chance to get a second look at my sword because I was already gone by then. Going North and turning to the left. I ran as quickly as I could. Passing everything with a swish.

Wait..? What color was the car? Too late to go back and check. As I passed running I looked through the windows of the cars. Checking to see if by chance I saw Pucca.

Dammit!

I jumped from place to place.

Checking every car I could find. Nothing...

Pucca?

Where is she?

I ran to the end of the road as fast as I could and I grabbed a pair of orange cones. Waiting for the light to switch red for me to go and I spread the cones everywhere on the line of the road, blocking the road for the cars.

" Hey Kid! What are you doing?," some guy complained.

Only, I didn't care what he said.

I had better things to worry about than this.

I heared a rumble of complains from multiple people as the light turned green.

Once I blocked the door I jumped from car to car.

Searching from car to car.

Yet, I still didn't see her.

Pucca..where are you?

I check and check.

Nothing.

Only confused mad people.

I continue to search. Each time hoping that I would find her. That somehow I was getting closer. Each car I looked into I was hoping to see her...but I didn't

Shit...

Pucca?," I know by now that I must have passed the car but I still looked.

Nothing...Nothing!

"Garu! She's gone already, whoever took her must be far away of by now on another place it won't be in these lanes of cars," Ching yelled from the sidewalk.

I refused to listen to her. No she must be here. Somewhere? Doesn't she? I mean how far could they have gone? It couldn't have been that long. I could of catch her. Right? I was huffing from jumping from car to car and passing multiple cars. I turned around. Something red reflected from the inside of a white car. Could it be...?

Her?

I make my way to the car with a swish sound. I came to the door instead and open the door.

" Pucca?," I hear myself saying when I opened the door.

I was hoping on seeing her but when I open the door. It wasn't Pucca I saw...it was sadly Santa Clause. I frowned.

" HoHoHo...Well Hello Garu," he said while chuckling.

I close the door to his car again, frustrated.

Out of people why does he have to be everywhere. The cars started moving and I realized two things then. For one: Someone had been impatient on waiting and took out all the oranges cones. Second: Ching was right. Pucca was definitely gone. She was gone...

Dammit.

I kicked something from the ground that I didn't even get a chance to see what it was. If I could only describe how I felt at that moment. On word though..this is by doubt my fault. My freaking fault. My stupid damn fault. Ugh. I'm the one who started the whole thing before fight. Just cause Tobe somehow got to me. I let the anger get to me. Getting mad at her and coming out with telling her that he clinginess annoyed me. As I remembered what happen before I can't help still blaming myself. I had been the stupid one to yell and yet right now guilty is not the only feeling I have. How can I describe this? I felt like...something was seriously not right. I felt like the air inside me was becoming more harder. Pucca was gone some kidnappers had her and the last thing I had told her had been a fight. Ugh. How can I not feel bad after that. This is my fault and..and pucca...and pucca going missing is all my fault. If I hadn't got mad. If I hadn't told her to stop being so clingy. If I hadn't told her to stop bugging me. She wouldn't been here already. She most likely would be clinging to my arm like she had done since the moment we started dating. How could I not feel frustrated after doing that! Ugh. She would be with me if I hadn't told her to stop being so clingy. I realize I made a mistake. My mistake. Again it's my mistake. I do. Why did I have to like Pucca so much. I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be in this mess of realizing that someone is gone because of me and I don't know what will happen to her and it's all my fault.

" Garu?," Ching saw how I was and reached for me.

I moved back.

" We could still fine Pucca, don't take it soo hard," Ching murmured concern .

I was so mad and frustrated at myself that instead of replying I ran away.

My fault, my fault. She's gone...this is such crazy...ugh.

**Ching* Bonus ( short)**

Poor Garu. I stared as he ran away. He must feel so sad. So destroyed. I could just tell how he felt and I really wish I could help.

Wait...what am I talking about.

Of course I can help!.

I have to help!

Pucca is my best friend after all. I need to help finding her. Sooga needs Pucca. I need Pucca and by no doubt Garu needs Pucca.

" What...I miss I tried coming as fast as I could," Abyo suddenly came huffing.

" Abyo we need to help Garu," I said.

" I know that.. but I thought he was going to find the car? He hasn't found Pucca yet?, Abyo asked.

I shook my head.

Poor Garu I think again.

I start pacing the street. There's got to be a way to find Pucca. She can't just disappear. Hmm. I move from place to place. Upsetting the chicken in my head.

" Kidnappers," I think.

" Yeah there's been a lot of Kidnappers activity in fact they have been doing it every day now," Abyo murmured.

" What?," I asked him

" Yeah Bruce...Uh My dad said that he's been busy because of the kidnappers are striking every night and stealing stuff from houses," Abyo murmured nonchalant.

I gasped.

" I got it then! Great thinking Abyo! Come on let's go to Garu's now," I grab his arm and start pulling him along.

" Uh...what?," Abyo mumbled confused.

I got it! I think I know how to find Pucca!

Don't worry Pucca. I will help find you . Garu, Abyo, and I will find you. Just hold on.

*** end of Chings POV**

Back to Garu's POV

I was just sitting down at my house trying to concentrate. But I couldn't. Where was Pucca? Where will I find her? Is she still...a-alive? What happened to her. What's happening to her. I suddenly felt so alone. It's funny though that now that I she's gone I want her back close to me. Why can't I make the right decision when it comes to. I looked down, clenching my fist.

I heard a knock at my door. I didn't want to see anyone. I just felt miserable again.

" Garu Open Up," I head Ching say.

I didn't reply.

Ching knocked again.

" Come on dude! We need to talk to you!," Abyo voice came right after the knock.

I didn't reply.

" It's about Pucca," Abyo added.

Of course it would be.

They waited for me to open up, they knew I was here, but I didn't open up.

" Garu if you don't open up I'll kick the door open," Abyo protested.

I still didn't open.

" Fine you want to be that way-," Abyo tried kicking my door but failed.

" Look Garu, We know how your feeling but we have and idea...Abyo said that the kidnappers have been stealing every night which means that they will do it tonight as well we have to chase them down and we could find Pucca," Ching said.

My eyes widen...I remember my conversation with Abyo.

She's right...

I could chase them down...and I could find Pucca.

" and we could help..right now we could go chasing them, I got my sword and Abyo has his..his..um...- well he's here," Ching ended up saying.

I thought for a moment. I had to find her. Pucca. I had to apologized I could leave Pucca just like that. I need to find her. It might be consider crazy that I am going after kidnappers to find Pucca. But who cares I knew something crazy would happen if I dated Pucca. I knew if from the beginning and now I had to find her. I open the door.

" Fine let's go," I say pulling out my sword.

Ching did the same with her sword.

" We'll find her," she slightly smiled.

" Yeah we are," Abyo replied.

I gave a small smile.

" Yeah," we'll find her.

~~~~~~~**Okay so yeah...um Please Review and Thanks yet again for reading. NOw I had decided that I am making Pucca Pregnant :D xD And guys I am sorry to keep you waiting soo long :(**

**IsahPucca1010 - Thank You so much you always cheer me up and when I see your stories I want to read them but I can't cause I don't know that language so yeah. But yet again thanks sooo much. :D**

**Ruler-Annie - Poor him. And poor pucca. And poor baby-that-may-not-cause-the-writter-is-still-thinking-about-it...hahaha Hahaha nice one that made me laugh XD :D  
LunaticUniquin- You change your name? :D Thanks for reviewing and yes good idea XD thanks for reading since the beginning when I first posted this.**

**AviTaRi - Oh my gosh you are soo nice...I adore you for your kindness XD thank you thank you thank you :D love your name by the way. **

**GG-**** You are awesome xD For reviewing a chapter twice. Thanks for telling me this. You are really awesome for real though cause for some reason I person telling another person their awesome no matter who they are is awesome XD Thanks for telling me to write more but here's the thing..write more of what Pucca Fanfics?xD**

**asumi-chan****- =) Yeah. I hate it when I leave it at cliffhangers too but then I like it as well cause I get to catch the audience that way. xD Glad you are reading. Sorry to keep you waiting as well. **

**xXxRosettexXx****-Thanks XDDD. And yes Garu better Hurry. Love your name too :D it's unique. xD**

**xXxdrama-queenxXx****- Again. Thanks. Haha I'm very glad that your reading for grattitude I will...make the next chapter awesomer :D ( sorry I went blank) I will ubdate quickly how about that!xD**

**and lastly**

**person-**** Oh my gosh sorry! I didn't know the cats name was Mio! I had no idea. You see Pucca got canceled and I haven't watched it in a LONG time ;S sorry about that and thanks for the tip. I will try improving my spelling thanks for telling me this. Also please tell me other mistakes I made so I can correct them xD whenever I have time these days. And..what else..well um..I have a question for you do you think Tobe ( if I make Pucca pregnant) is the dad? **

**also very very much thanks to ****Yupperz101****,wildone97 ,cheekyangel98 ,Leekoe,YAYfanfics101.**

**Well I hope to catch everyone soon xD Till then SEE YOU LATER **


	15. Chapter 15

**Short chapter. Yes. I already said it. It's a short chapter :P on the bright side I took less to ubdate so it's not that bad. :D Anyway...I think I have confused a BUNCH of readers on what's going on with Pucca and Tobe. ACK! I am soooo sorry I didn't mean to confuse you. Some of you confused me with what's going on as well so I am soo very sorry if I am confusing you I will one day clear all that up :D So please...uh...don't stress it's not that big of a deal. xD Since this is a short chapter I might get to ubdate soon as well. XD Hope so.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Oh and did I ever mention that I was a disclaimor?...I can't remember. I have bad memory sometimes so yeah.. XD**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 15. Search Party.

We'll find her. We had to find her wherever she was. Wherever she was hidden. I had to find her. To apologize at leat since I still consider this all my fault. I will find her. I won't stop searching until I find her.

Pucca.

" So where should we begin? How will we know which house they're going to strike?," Abyo murmured an hour later after we had all three decided to look for Pucca.

" Now you ask Abyo," I mumble and looked around.

There was still too many people out. Abyo just shrugged indifferently. Ching looked around for a moment.

" Most likely everything will happen at night," Ching replied leaning on the wall and sighing as she spoke.

Night..

I already wanted to begin searching but I didn't know where I was going tot look in. If Pucca is gone all I have to do is to chase the kidnappers and find Pucca.

" You guys sure you want to help me look for her?," I asked them.

Ching rolled her eyes at me before shaking her head.

" Didn't I say we're going to help. We can't let you have all the fun bring those jerk who got Pucca down," she now started to smile.

" Yeah Garu you can't leave us behind without me we won't get a chance to catch them," Abyo, as always, pretended to be the leader and strongest of all of us.

" Okay fine," I finally say a smile only merely appearing in my face.

I felt happy that they came just to help me find Pucca. Although I wanted to be the one finding her. So when I find her I could beat everyone who had tried doing anything to her. Then they'll know not to go after Pucca again.

" Thanks," I remind myself to thank them.

Ching and Abyo nodded their head in complete agreement. Even the chicken on the top of Ching head seemed to nod as well. The chicken always seemed to be in complete comprehension of what's going on. It's been a while since I practice so before when I got out my sword it felt like I haven't been holding it for a long time.

It felt heavy at first but now as I start swing it around the weight drifted off.

" I think that the first thing we should do is get a list of all the houses that the kidnappers have been to," Ching suggested.

" Yeah, But from who?," Abyo asked not thinking.

" You dad, he must have the list and that way we could get an idea of where they'll attack next," Ching told Abyo.

I guess she was the only one thinking clearly.

Abyo could think but mostly he's just too lazy to think too hard.

Me on the other hand I just can't think of anything much other than Pucca. Destiny and Life are really cruel if you asked me. How was I suppose to know that she was going to end up being kidnapped after they fought. IN a way it seemed like karma. Everything seem like karma. Before I use to hate when Pucca kept kissing and kissing and kissing me and not too long ago I started liking it. Before I remember Pucca set away from me and I started developing feelings for her. The world is so messes up. All I wanted to have is a couple of hours of practice without Pucca being so clingly all the time but all I got was Pucca kidnapped and me starting to miss having her with me again. It feels like deja vu now. See I told you the world was cruel to me.

At the Police Office we managed to get the list. Bruce (Abyo dad) kept telling us that it was dangerous and that we shouldn't be getting involved.

" We're going to be find dad I mean jeez it's not the first time we go around dealing with bad guys," Abyo had told his dad for the tenth time already.

Bruce finally giving up, handed the list to Abyo

" I guess that's true. Roger," He said " but don't forget to call if you run into bigger trouble Abyo. Roger," his dad ordered.

We left the police office after that. We went next door on the restaurant and then scatter the list on the table. I scanned through the names all on by one. They had hit 120 houses in the past weekend. The rest 300 weren't touched yet.

" How will we know which out of those houses we search for?," Abyo complained.

Dam

That was a good question. 300 houses.

" There's 3 of us we could split up," I suggested.

" Split up! That won't work..we would all have 100 houses to look for," Ching disagreed.

Then how were we suppose to find these kidnappers? I looked at the places being robbed are near sea food restaurants," I point out.

Abyo snatched the paper from my face.

" You're right," Abyo mouthed.

A surge of hope came to me. So it's not so impossible I can find Pucca. Tonight even if I had any luck. Luck is all I need.

" Come on guys let's go it's almost night," I murmured already leaving.

I decided that it was better to be hidden somewhere where we could catch them by surprise. There was only 3 seafood restaurants left and my gut told me this is where they will strike next. Somewhere near here I was in a tree. I had the sword ready in mu hand just waiting for them to appear. Ching was at the other side of the tree. We waited and waited. I still didn't move from the location. I still had a feeling that they will come here. As I lay back I think back. Yes, Pucca was extremely clingy sometimes. But sometimes it's not that bad. It felt nice having her close and it even got me thinking stuff I shouldn't have been thinking. Somehow I will find you Pucca somehow and then I won't care how long you are cling to my arm...well that depends too but I wouln't get so mad anymore. If only I could find you.

" Garu! Look someone is coming!," Ching said.

I perked up. Seeing the person coming near by I watched him and I knew he didn't have Pucca but I would follow him and find Pucca.

" Let's chase him," I say.

I had to find her. I just did. I knew I was close and I knew I had to find her today..tonight.  
**~~~~~ Uh...sorry sorry for it being short and pointless...I will make it longer next time. =P Please Review XS Again I am sorry. =(**


	16. Chapter 16

**I finished most of this yesterday actually. Only that I didn't check my spelling and my mom was really mad at me for whatever reason that I don't even know! and she told me to get off. ( my mom does that to me incase you guys didn't notice before) XP. I didn't want to post the story with a bunch of spelling mistakes because I want to at least correct a couple so it wouldn't be that many and that way you guys could enjoy it more. So that's why I posted today. xD Again I am really sorry for taking a whole week and more to ubdate. Espeacially to Ruler-Annie XD I really tried to ubdate faster. XD so guess what I'll make you a dedication. XD NExt chapter will be yours XD unless you want this chapter XD.. xP. Sorry for the late ubdate. I will have to make up for it somehow to all the rest of you guys. Excuse this lousy writer right here...-_-.**

**Either way. Enjoy. Yeah and about the title...heehee it just seemed funny. xD**

_Chapter 16. I become the Prince of Kicking ninjas butts and rescuing the not so dansel of distress._

I went down first. I swayed a little with my sword but completely caught him by surprise. I held my sword straight up to him. Ching also raised her sword at him. Abyo just glared since he had nothing to attack with. The person stepped back. He had a mask on. Covering his face entirely-all exept his eyes. I start to wonder where I've seen him before because somehow his covered face seemed familar. Like I've seen him before, but I don't remember where or when. I ignore the thoughts in my head, looked clearly at him, and thrusted my sword forward only to stop at the guy's neck.

" Who are you?," Abyo asked the questioned that I was about to ask.

The man's eyes moved over to Abyo. He then looked at me but he didn't talk.

" Hey! Speak," Abyo was now clearly being cocky.

The man didn't want to say a word he just kept looking at us.

" You don't need to know my name," he replied sarcastically.

Maybe it was because I really needed to find Pucca or maybe it was because I like to beat other bad people up, but I press my sword harder on his neck.

" Are you going to do what we say or do you wan tot beat you down?," I mumbled seriously.

He stepped a little back.

" What do you want to know? Even if you had to kill me now, you wouldn't get a word out of me," He taunted.

" Okay then, Tell us what are you doing robbing houses and where is the girl you took?," Abyo asked narrowing his eyes at him.

" I don't know what you guys are talking about," The man tried bluffing.

I took that movement to grasp his arm and twist him around. Bringing him down with a loud thump to the ground.

" Tell us now!," I say seriously.

Not in a joking matter. He grunted below me.

" Tell you what?," he muttered still trying to bluff.

" You know what!," Ching replied exactly what I was ready to say.

" As I said, You can't make me do anything I don't want to kids," he muttered.

I was close to beating this guy up right here and right now

( Mad Symbols)

I was so irritated. I didn't need him joking around. I needed to find Pucca. He's ruining everything, making things more complicated then how it already is. I look him straight in the eyes. I know I've seen him before. Not exactly sure what age I was, but those eyes I've seen. He looked at me and I could trace something in his look. He was trying to hide it but I saw through it. It was fear. I felt the sowed in my hand move a little away from him.

" Do you have the girl with the red dress and two curly ponytails?," I asked.

No emotion spreading on my voice.

" Yes," He answered stupidly.

I knew who he was then. I knew exactly who he was. I stepped back.

" Okay Let's go guys," I murmured lifting my sword from him.

" Garu! What are you saying?," Ching asked, glancing at me as if I were really crazy.

" Let's go," I simply tell her again.

I started walking away. Ching looked between me and the man. She still had her sword on him. Abyo also lingered with her.

" Guys...let's go now. I think we should look somewhere else," I tell them.

Ching finally release her grip on the sword and moved her sword back to her side. She narrowed her eyes skeptically at the man before she walked away. The man looked even more confuse . Ching turned her attention to me. Almost calling me a jerk in her eyes because she knew that that man knew exactly where Pucca was. Abyo had his mouth partly open, he too couldn't believe I had just said those words. We walked away then turned to the next left corner away from the man' view. As soon as I turned the corner. Ching started yelling at me.

" What the heck Garu We just had the oppurtunity of-,"

" Shh," I told her urgently.

She stopped talking abruptly and again gave me that confuse look. I very carefully use my sword as a reflection mirror. I saw the man look confuse one more time before he started sprinting away.

" Come on we're chasing after him," I hastily announce already climbing up the house up to it's roof.

" Huh? What?," Ching followed me.

Abyo seemed almost like a little kid. He had even more confuse look than Ching.

" He knows where Pucca is. We're going to follow him, he'll lead us to Pucca," I informed as fast as I could.

Ching eyes widen now as she understood she nodded then ran along with me. Jumping from house roof to house roof.

" Wait up guys! You're both confusing me! Who are we running after?," Abyo asked.

" Just run and follow us," Ching yelled back.

The man was running quickly away. As if he was in a rush to get away from where we found him. He bolted from place to place at a rapid pace. If I hadn't been chase by Pucca all my years as I little kid I don't know it would of been this easy to catch up with him. In only a couple of second he was directly below me. I had to slow down or else he was going to see me chasing him. Ching was behind me a couple feet away and Abyo was last. Somewhere back there. Suddenly the man started to slow down. He looked back but didn't see us. He started to walk now. He looked to his left and saw a dinner still open and he actually went in. I guess because he was hungry from the run. I frown. We chase him all the way here so we could wait for him to get some midnight snack? I muttered something offensive and waited for Abyo and Ching to catch up.

" Here?,'' Abyo asked huffing from the run.

" Why he stopped?," Ching asked.

" I guess he was hungry?," I answered them.

" So what now?," Ching asked.

" We're going to wait until he finishes eating," I sighed.

Ching and Abyo nodded, sitting down. I don't know if I would feel special because both Abyo and Ching were following my orders. Hmm. I guess I was the leader or something. Maybe they considered my the leader because I was the one who really was desperate to find Pucca. I sat down now, seeing from the window that that man was probably going to take a while. This is still wasting time. I still had to find Pucca. I thought back now. I looked at Abyo and Ching. Abyo was telling Ching some lame joke that he probably thought was funny. I watched carefully and saw that it wouldn't be long before they started dating. Somehow watching them reminded of Pucca and me. Okay, Yeah. I know I'm the idiot still who told her to stop clinging to my arm because it was getting very annoying. I will never get over that.

" Hey Garu...Can I ask you something," Ching called suddenly.

I just shrugged.

" Did you and Pucca get into a fight before she got kidnapped?," she asked.

I nod. Not finding the point in saying it out loud. I put my sword aside.

" Why though? I mean I don't want to get in your business, but I saw Pucca really upset before so I was just curious," she murmured as she put her sword aside as well.

" Um. It was my fault," I end up saying.

" Is...is it because of Tobe?," she inquired.

I looked up at her my eyes narrowing.

" What about Tobe?," I asked carefully.

Does seh know what's happening between Pucca and Tobe?

" Um. No it's nothing," Ching shook her head.

?

" What's Tobe to Pucca?," I closely watched her.

Ching looked away from me.

" Does she like him?," I still questioned.

Ching shrugged.

" I don't think she likes him...I think he likes her," she murmured.

Huh? I was about to asked her more but she changed the subject. At that same moment the man came out. I stoos up and instantly went again running after that guy. We ran...and ran..and Yes we continued to run. Actually it wasn't such a big deal to me but Abyo and Ching were slowing down. How far did these kidnappers go? I mean this is way off Sooga. We might just end up going to some other continent. Suddenly he jerked and stopped. Finally! He stopped and I saw a group of other ninja guys joined him. I knew it...I knew that he was part of that group of ninja idiot. The ones that usually were with Tobe but now who knows if they were still with him. It didn't make any sense. Tobe was " supposedly" Pucca friend right? And ally? My enemy? So then why would he send his group of idiots to get Pucca? Hmm. The ninjas all went indoors.

" Okay...this is it," Abyo murmured for some reason gripping his shirt.

I guess so he could do that thing he does with taking of his shirt. I looked at Ching to see if she was ready to attack. She nodded. With that we marched in. All at once. We knocked the door down. It thumped into the ground loudly. Suddenly a huge group of eyes looked at us. They looked surprise for a moment , but by the time they regain their sense I had already knocked two down. Yup, I knew that the were still the same lame idiots as before. The sword ( that I haven't use for 2 months) had now become part of me again. I felt how each swing I did to the ninja made a huge impact that satisfied me and the sword. All three of us just started bringing the kidnappers down. One by one they fell down. This was too easy but I guess I expected that from this idiots. Even Abyo seemed to be knocking 2 ninjas at a time. Hmm.

" I'm going to look for Pucca," I announced and started raising upstairs.

I had a feeling that she was up there somewhere. When I reach up though this ninja actually got me. Which actually took me by surprise. He brought me down and his knife was ready to devour me. I couldn't get my sword because it had fallen down at was inches away from me. Damn!

" HehHeh Garu," the ninja laughed before something hit his head.

Huh?

THe guy dropped down suddenly. On the top of my head then I saw the light.

and no I am not talking about being dead and all that I meant I saw my light! Pucca had just kicked the guy down.

" I was getting so tired of these stupid idiots!," Pucca muttered to me.

!

Pucca!

HUH?

B-B-But wasn't she kidnapped and now...and now...she's here...beating her own kidnappers up.

" Pucca!," I heard myself gasped.

" Sorry I couldn't escaped sooner, they had me tied and everything...until a moment ago that I managed to escaped," she started to smile at me.

I still couldn't believe this. No...way. So you mean to tell me she could of handled herself if I hadn't come? I stare at her shock! Then I guess it was an impulse. I was glad to see her. So came near her and I actually was the first to hug her this time. She even looked surprised. I felt her move back.

" Uh...Garu?," she asked confusion starting her face.

I knew why though it was probably because she thought I didn't want her near anymore. But you know what I realize when she was gone that no matter what I am still not the right person without her. Even if she clings to me 24/7.

" I'm sorry," I told her silently as I hugged her closer.

She's safe...and that's somehow all that matter. Right now.

~~~~ **WEll...next chapter should be interesting. Oh and by the way to the confuse readers. I don't know what you may think of Tobe and what the deal with him and I thought for a moment and how exactly to do the thing with Tobe cause some of you guys got the wrong idea! sorry author mistake. But I will just go with what I origally had on the Tobe thing. For one thing though...Pucca doesn't like him...like the way you guys thing she probably does. Maybe I should just be quiet. I am confusing myself even! ack! well I'll clear all that! Just keep reading and REVIEW xD. See you soon.**

**Next chapter...Reactions..xD **

**Hint.**

**ALone! In a room... that should be enough XD heeehee.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again. xD Hi everyone. Well I did a lot of thinking about this particular story. Well I just know that the ending of this will be soo much better than the beginning. xD...I don't have really anything to say other than this chapter is dedicated to Ruler-Annie because I told her I was going to dedicate this chapter to her but I really haven't heard from her for a while so I don't know if she really wanted this chapter or not...=S Anywho. This chapter happens to be split in two so I'll make it two different chapters but basically the same title. So I hope you enjoy part one of Reactions! xD Thanks for all those nice people who are still reading this. XD OH AND FOR ALL THE REVIEWS as well. Very Thankful ^-^. **

Chapter. 17 Reactions part 1

Out of the million or more emotions of relief that washed through me at that moment it still held a small percentage of being mad. Not nececcarily at her. At the idiots who had kidnapped her and how those idiots happened to be Tobe's idiots. Pucca was still stiff under my arms. Ergh...what am I doing? I was still holding her in a tight embrace. I let go immediately. The color rose on my cheeks. I'm not the one to be hugging people. In fact now that I think about it. This was the first time I was the one to hug her. Well I guess that should count as a point for me right? Along with the rest of the number of firsts that've done because of Pucca. Pucca narrowed her eyes at me.

" I thought you were mad at me clinging to you?," she asked her arms crossing.

I guess I'm sorry wasn't good enough. I could of said something like no I was an idiot and I lost my temper or I could of pretended like I already forgotten about that but instead I made a quick grab for her hand. I know I still shouldn't be that embarrassed of reaching for her hand, but I can't help diot. Damn. I sound like some coward of a guy don't I? Pucca looked more confuse now. She glance at my hand than back at my face.

" Let's just get out of here," I mumble quickly not looking back at her thought I still wanted to check if I had really found her or if it was some other person.

By the spark that passed through e from holding her hand I know she was the right one. Again she felt hesitant. She'll never forgive me then. Even if it wasn't such a big deal. She won't forgive me would she? I'll have to apologize. Tell her that it was just a silly mis understandment. There will be some other way I could practice without having to get away from Pucca. Right when I'm thinking this I felt Pucca fingers gently lace with mine. She grip my hand tighter now. It hadn't been that long since I've actually had Pucca clinging to me but then again since she use to do it almost all the time this time it seemed like ages ago since she had actually held my hand. I harden my grip on her hand, my own hand acting like an impulse. I led her back downstairs. Where Ching and Abyo had already knocked the other ninja up.

" Pucca!," Ching gasped when she saw her, making her way in a fast bolt to her. Pucca let go of my hand as Ching hugged her. Instantly the sparks vanished.

" OMG! Are you okay? I tried to come earlier but of course I needed a little help from Garu and Abyo," Ching happily squeezed Pucca.

" I'm fine," Pucca replied.

By the look of her face I don't think she way expecting the hugs. She looked surprise for a mere second then she started to smile.

" You came to rescue me? Aww you guys shouldn't have I would've of been fine by myself," she said finally hugging Ching back.

I was definitely feeling happier. My heart itself seem to replace the guilty feeling with a much relieving sensation. In my mind I hear the same words repeating...

She's here...She's here.

Here.

I give out a sigh of pure relief.

" You seem calmer now," Abyo walked over next to me, giving me this taunting look.

For some reason I actually smiled instead of mumbling something back at him.

I nod.

" See, You were all worried for nothing. All shutting yourself because you thought that she was gone. Why don't you run to her right now and tell her-no show her just how much you missed her," Abyo smiled started to widen.

I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah..and what? She's mad at me ," I snorted while shaking my head.

" Garu! I swear Mr. Love-At-Zero-Percent why can't you do the same thing that you did on that play?," Abyo started grumbling.

" You mean the prince?," I asked confuse.

I don't see what a prince had to do with me at the moment and by the way zero percent? 0%? I have done better than zero percent. Hadn't he remember what I've recently done? Jeez 0%. Come on, I'm not that much of a failure of love. Although I'm pretty low as well I guess. Also...I do remember saying how Abyo always tries to give me these love advices even though he doesn't even have a girlfriend. What percent does that make him? 1? Maybe I should be giving him advice. The thought made a small smile appear at my face.

" I mean what did you do when you saw her right now?," Abyo asked as I balanced my sword in my hands.

" I told her I was sorry-," I mumbled.

" And...what?," He inquired.

" ...I hugged her. Doesn't that count?," I put my sword back into my back.

"Didn't you kiss her?," He asked gasping, in shock.

I frown.

" I told you she is mad at me," I say back.

Abyo slapped his head almost as if to show that I was really stupid or something.

" Garu! Are you kidding me! In a situation where you could of lost Pucca or something bad could of happen you're suppose to have at least kissed her! Aren't you happy to see her? Weren't you all freaking out because she was kidnapped? Weren't you so determined into finding her? So what if she's mad at you dude. You got to show her that you wouldn't survive without her and that you missed her like crazy!," Abyo said a little too loudly.

That was all true...I looked up and saw Pucca staring right at us. I started to feel the flush of heat coming to my face. I grab Abyo shoulder and turned him to the opposite direction.

" Nice going Abyo, I think she heard all of that!," I whispered back.

" Well you could of warn me she was glancing at me," Abyo whispered back.

I heard a groan from the ninjas below us and I remembered. Oh yeah, We're still here in this weird place surrounded by a group of ninja idiots. I didn't understand the point in kidnapping Pucca. I didn't understand how the police hadn't found them if they weren't really that smart. Oh and I really didn't understand what these idiots were doing here...instead of being with Tobe.

" Call your dad Abyo, tell him we found the theifs," I mumbled to Abyo.

He nodded.

There so many things that I don't know what's going on, but still I know everything results the same. Whatever I think before gets twisted and ends up with something that seemed impossible. Just like Pucca. We stayed around until Bruce came along with his police officers. I stayed near Pucca but we still didn't talk. She kept glancing at me though and I would glance back at her. I was usually always the one who looked away but this time she was the first to look away. Yup. She's still mad at me. Don't ask me why, I guess I wasn't acting normal, but instead of being mad back at her for the fight I actually found it funny.

" Thank you guys now these guys will go to prison, Over," Bruce told us putting handcuffs on the hands of the ninja idiots.

" You can all go home now, Over," With that I finally turned to Pucca.

" Um. I think I'll stay with Abyo and...uh help around," Ching announce suddenly, making her way to Abyo.

" Huh? Who says I was going to stay-," Ching gave Abyo a look before he was done saying what he was going to say -..Oh! I mean yeah okay...I'll catch you guys later...like way way way later," Abyo winked at me.

I stare back at him, blankly. What was the wink for-I'm not even done thinking that when I understand what it meant. Pucca glanced back at me and again I can't help and blush...again. Without another word I reach for her hand and start heading outside. It might be strange to be walking around the forest of Sooga but I guess Pucca didn't mind because she didn't say anything. We both walked in silence. Okay, I think, This is my time to finally apologize properly..okay...here I go..one..two...two and half...two and a quarter...two and a- okay fine I'll say it now! I open my mouth and at that same moment Pucca turned to look at me.

The words didn't come out my mouth. They got stuck in my throat. I looked the opposite direction.

" Um...thanks for saving me," She murmured.

You didn't need much saving, I think but instead just nod.

Then hating how I am acting I got the courage to say...

" I'm sorry...I really am sorry that I told you to stop clinging to me...I-I was being stupid I was just going to ask you about how I needed to practice for a while alone and...I-I got carried away. Don't stop hanging around me or clinging to me all the time, just don't stop doing what you have been doing...in fact..that's...that's...-," I thought back to what Abyo said.

Then I thought about how I felt when Pucca stopped clinging to me. While she was gone. If she had been gone for real I wouldn't have seen her smile again. I wouldn't have heard her laugh cheerfully. I wouldn't have felt her tingle anymore. Just because I told her to stop clinging to me. She was way more important than what I let people see. That's what I let people know. If I would of lost her..the crazy girl whose been in love with me since forever. It'll be crazy. I stop walking abruptly. Sweat drops dropping from my forehead. I will never like what I am about to do down..it will haunt me forever. I took a breath before turning her towards me and putting my hands down in her shoulders.

" That's...that's what I love about you!..so don't change," I say as I bend down and kiss her.

One hand sliding down her shoulder to her back while the other reach behind her head and I pushed her closer to me. I could feel her surprise again before she actually started kissing back. Her hands sliding behind my back and gripping on my hair. Her fingers entangled with my hair, looping it around her fingers. I did the same with her hair. Feeling each twirl of her ponytails. I feel her smile was I continue to kiss her. I tilted my head and smiled back in the kiss. Then after what seemed like our longest kiss. I pulled back there was a taste in my mouth that wanted to continue to kiss her. A feeling that I hadn't experienced yet. In fact I felt a little fiery...OKAY! I have lost it. I start walking away because the feeling I've been getting seem almost strange. That's when Pucca came in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

" Er...what?," I asked right when she jumped on me.

Literally she jumped on me while her hands locked around my neck and her legs swung around, also locking over me. Surprisingly I manage to not stutter that far back. I held her. I new sense of blush came over me by the position we were in.

" Oh Garu don't you know that I forgive you because I completely and forever and ever love you more than anything else in the world!," she announce holding my tighter.

I blushed and she giggled.

" Uh...Well...I missed you," I say stupidly thinking this is the right moment to say whatever I haven't said" And...I didn't mean to get mad before, I could practice on a different..time and-."

" Garu...Just shut up and kiss me already," Pucca replied with yet another giggle.

I smiled back and I met her lips. A brand new spark flourishing through us.

" Anyone home?," Pucca called pulling me along the restaurant. No response came. Maybe they went out though it seemed unusual but nobody was home. The house was quiet. Pucca let go of my home and she disappeared into the kitchen. I waited for her to come back until finally she came back with a note.

" It says that they found out about my rescue and went to get celebration material...says they won't be back until...tomorrow," Pucca read out loud.

Tomorrow?

Then she looked up at me and a smirk appeared in her face.

I knew that smirk.

That mischievous grin of hers.

" Garu...we have the house all alone for ourselves tonight," she said.

" All alone?," I repeated.

Is...that a good thing or a bad thing? ( Bubble)

~~~~ **I guess we'll find out Garu. xD haha. Yeah...it wasn't that long. But on the bright side. XD I updated in a shorter time so see...not so bad. xD =S...Well yeah. Hope to see you all soon. REVIEW PLEASE! xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guys. Well this chapter I don't know how many times I wrote it over and over again because something wasn't coming out right. Finally I gave up and just went with this because I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. So here it is. The second part of and if you IsahPucca2010 like this chapter then this one can be yours XD if not I'll make another one to dedicate for you if you want.**

**Enjoy! xD~~~~~**

_Chapter. 18 Reactions part 2_

Alone? What does she mean alone...exactly? There's a million type of alones in the world, I might not be able to think them all out at once but there's a lot of different meaning to being alone.

'' Alone? Alone as in...as in?," I asked though don't ask me why I couldn't really stop the nerves that were rushing in me.

Did everything around me just go awkward? Or what just happened?

" We're alone! For the whole night! Isn't that awesome we could do so many things and no one will have to stop us!," Pucca practically announce around the restaurant.

" The-The..whole night? As in..?," I tried not to stumble on the words.

I felt myself already blushing though I shouldn't be. Actually my temperature was rising unexpectedly.

I should...I should...uh! What do I do? I don't know if it was better to just start running away from here or actually stay and see how it turns out. Sweat drops and sweaty palms were forming like crazy on my skin.

Shit...

Pucca excitedly jumped down the stairs. She still had the letter in her hands and was waving it around as if it was a proclamation.

" Are you sure it says that?," I asked stupidly.

My brain really not functioning. Pucca frowned, quirking a smile at me a second later.

" Look at it yourself if you don't believe me," she came in front of me and pass me the paper for a minute reading what it said.

My eyes scanned through it and stopped on tomorrow...tomorrow.

Tomorrow! So she was right then. They had left us...alone..together. Well not together just...togeth-Ergh! I don't know what to say about this. I don't know what to do now. Am I even suppose to be doing something?

" Well..uh...then I guess you have the restaurant all to yourself," I said again not to brilliantly, putting the note down on one of the tables, and not wanting to read the note again for the words tomorrow to pop out.

Pucca was looking at me in a very curious way. I wasn't looking at her exactly. In fact I was finding the floor the best place to look at.

" Myself? Are you going to leave me?," Something sparked on Pucca eyes.

I really had the alarm inside of me going. I don't know if it was just me but something way really making me nervous. Leave...How can I stay here? The whole night!

" Eh...well..um," I stumble looking up now but still not matching her glance.

Okay why am I feeling weird? Is it just me? What am I even thinking? Pucca smirked. Sometimes I don't know what to think of her smirk. It could mean so many other things. She came close to me with the playful smirk still playing in her lips. I felt a weird shock come inside me as she got near.

" What? Are you scared of being with me for the night," she asked unable to hide her giggle.

I knew for a fact that my face was really red. I can't believe she's making me stay here with her. For a whole night. She was taunting as well. I could tell just by the way she was acting.

" Um..no..why-why would I be," I replied a complete lie back.

Just imagine what would people think of me if I said that it did in a way scare me. She grabbed my hand and going what she always did. She clung to my arm.

" So does that mean you're staying? she asked.

Umm...I felt trapped for a moment. Because no matter how nervous or how weird this all was I still didn't want to go. I almost thought I lost Pucca when she got kidnapped and now all I really want to do is be with her. One thing I know that had definitely change in me now. I made a face. Stay...leave..If I leave I could just come back and visit tomorrow and..nothing would happen. If I stay..-

" What do you mean by staying?," I know it was a stupid question to ask but I swear I just had to ask that.

Pucca frown.

" What are you talking about Garu? You know we could just watch a movie? Like that kind of stuff," that curious look was growing more and more.

" Oh..you meant...movies," I just realized something...I had been thinking the wrong thing. Stupid. What was I even thinking? I shook my head as too shake my thoughts up. It was so unnatural for me to be thinking the wrong thing. Ugh...See this is another of the things from the long list of things that I thought I'd never do.

" What were you thinking?," Pucca asked.

This time I actually met her gaze. She was grinning and I think I knew why she was exactly. I could fight many bad guys and I can probably be the best ninja in all of Sooga but one thing I can't do is hide my emotions. So right now I looked like the color of a tomato. Or at least my face did. I shook my head. Pucca just burst out laughing and this time just reached up and kissed my cheek which I still could feel the temperature rising on me. After what seem like forever and I recover from my nervous breakdown. I finally was able to ask.

" So what do you want to do?,"

We were both just standing and waiting to see what we were going to do. Pucca shrugged.

" Whatever I guess,"

The whole restaurant felt awkward still though.

Come to think about it. Out of all the first I had just experience in the last months I think this one makes the list too. What do people do when they're alone?...I mean...what kind of hanging out do couples do? I'm telling you I'm never going to get this whole relationship stuff down. The restaurant went silent...not a good sign considering that the only thing i could hear was basically each other breathing. There must be something to do though. I mean what do marry couples do all their lives if they are alone together?

" Um-," I start to suggest.

" Want to just watch a movie in my room?," she beat me to it and suggested.

I nodded.

Pucca smiled getting up.

" I'll make popcorn meanwhile," she said excitedly.

I guess she wasn't all nervous or feeling awkward. Which got me thinking why am I nervous then. Why is it that I'm feeling all weird? Pucca headed to the kitchen. I stayed around the living room.I was still nervous and I couldn't really understand why. Well I kinds of had an idea of why I was so nervous yet I couldn't really help it. I needed to relax. To actually calm down. There's nothing to worry about. I am just overreacting. I wonder why I was having this type of feelings. Reactions. Hmm. I decided to help Pucca make the popcorn. When I enter she was reaching for the box of popcorn that was really high. I saw her hand reaching close to the box.

" Almost there," I heard her murmured.

What happen next was actually kind of fast. One moment I saw her reach for the box and then I saw her misplace a step and I saw her fall down. My mind process so fast that in a second I managed to step up and catch her. She landed on my arms making me actually step back and stumble down. As quick as that happened it also ended. The next moment I stared down and I see Pucca right in my arms and her hands were behind my neck.

( Bubble Bubble Bubble)

Pucca looked up at me and they sparked in a way I really haven't noticed before. I was frozen in place. Suddenly having her in my arms seemed something different all together. A new experience. No more like an experience I hadn't encounter. I've said before how Pucca looked to me sometimes only this time she was more beautiful, I could actually feel the warming of her hands and how soft it felt. She felt. Huh? What is this? This sensation? I'm not certain if Pucca felt it too but she hesitated. I don't know how long this took. I felt like years. Or centuries all I could think was to bend down and kiss her. Pucca jerked up now as her own cheeks colored red. She released her hold on my neck.

" Oh...I'm so sorry Garu..I-uh," she stammered which made me actually smile quickly because I've never seen her really embarrassed before. I stood up and now both os us were blushing in a unnatural way. Of course Pucca being Pucca got out of her embarrassment quickly. She smiled only merely a second later and got back to what she had been doing. I felt strange inside. I was hoping that everything would go back to normal. When we started watching the television the feeling didn't go away. In fact right now that Pucca wrapped her arms around me I could feel the warmth of her skin. I small heat I could feel starting. What is this? What am I thinking? What does it even mean. I couldn't even pay attention to the movie. My mind kept on going back to how I was holding her not too long ago.

" Can I ask you something Garu?," Pucca asked randomly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I glance at her in the darkness and the tv being the only light.

Pucca sighed before she said it.

" When I left...for five years did you ever missed me?," She asked.

...

...

I didn't see that coming.

...

When she left..Hmm...I don't know what brought the question all of a sudden but I felt like I should answer. Anyway I still owed her for the fight before.

" Hm...When you left at first I found freedom..Knowing that you wouldn't be chasing me every second of the day to find me...as the years pass...I guess I missed having you cheer all of Sooga, You were always the most liked one in Sooga. After you left something left from Sooga too. It wasn't always the same spontanous fun Sooga that it use to be," I ended up saying too much than what I was actually really going to say.

" So when did you miss me?," she asked.

...

When? Hmm. Jeez I wouldn't of thought of her ever asking me that question.

" Um.I'm not sure," I answer truthfully.

Pucca let out another sigh. This sigh was different though.

" So you really hated me as a kid right? Always chasing you...kissing you. Hunting you down?," Pucca replied now glancing up at me though she was trying to sound more lively her voice came out a little faltered.

Well hate is a strong word. More like I hated what she did to me. The weird thing about all of this is that the memory made me smile. Apparently a lot of things were making me smile now in days.

" What about you?," I asked Pucca after she seemed to get thoughtful.

" Me what?," She asked.

" Did you enjoy being away from Sooga? Didn't you miss everyone in Sooga," I asked careful to say me because there was no need to say that.

Pucca smiled.

" Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?...," She answered with a light smile then she got serious again.

?...

" You know one thing I really missed was...was actually you. I never thought you would be for me you know. After I left Sooga and every last attempt I made to get you and you still didn't like me. I was so sure that that was it. I wouldn't ever find your love or anything. I thought it was hopeless. I never thought that you would actually like me back. When I moved I try to get that in my mind. Always even after-..," she stopped abruptly-" um...even after something that happen and I came back I thought you would still be the same...which in the beginning you were. You were the same Garu I had left only 5 years ago and you were ignoring me too. Dodging me when I tried to come to you. The thing is it's too much fun chasing after you that I still did it,"she smiled at me now and continued to what she way saying" Then...something changed right? Whatever it was...something changed...and that time I started to ignore you you told me that you liked me heh...that I wouldn't believe if I hadn't heard right...and now even now after all we have been through...with the play, with the date and that stupid brat Ring Ring, and the kidnappers I can't believe you actually like me after soo long at wanting you to like me and then just out of the bloom you do. ...," She got serious again now looking down.

It took me a moment to rethink what she said. If only she knew how sometimes I can't believe it myself. Her...out of all girls it was her. Her... Again I have to need to do something I just had the impulse of doing.

" When they kidnapped you...I realize how much I really needed you around no matter if it's 24/7 I also realized that you are different from any other girl I've ever really met and I think that you have of way of getting people to like you...and somehow you got me ," Somehow I found her more special than before.

I saw what I didn't see before.

I felt things that I haven't felt before. So new. So different so unlike me.

Pucca smiled again this time more wider.

" Can I ask you one more question?," she asked now.

I nod reluctant.

" Is your honor more still the most important thing to you?," she now leaned in me more.

Honor. Was the thing I wanted most in the world. Something I've always been looking for. No matter what got on my way I wanted honor. Honor is the one thing I know I want really bad. I looked up at Pucca. Her eyes were intense on mine. Somehow burning into mine. Honor...the look she was giving me made me not say the words.

" I don't know anymore," I replied honestly.

She looked down, disappointedly.

That didn't feel right. Something didn't feel right by that look. I still felt the burning heat on her hands. It had momentarily died.

" But it doesn't matter Pucca...either way I won't forget you if I still have to get my honor...I'll just have to make time for both. To gain my honor and no matter what I'll get it without you..or with you," I just ended up saying because I really couldn't stand the look of her sad.

She was never meant to look sad.

That just didn't fit her.

She glance up at me surprise and then smiled suddenly wrapping her hands around my neck and she came closer to me.

" Then...I guess I am a lucky girl," she giggled before she bend down and her lips softly connected with mine.

Again I felt the feeling come back. The fire. I started to kiss her back now. My own hands sliding behind hers. Of course she was special. Spontaneous and maybe crazy and sometimes really really clingy. But I'll really hate to see her go. Like when she got kidnapped...If I would of lost her. I wouldn't be the same ever. Our kisses started softly like always then started getting more stronger. I felt myself soon bringing her closer. Something about the way she kissed just was strong and electrifying. She tilted her head over and I know maybe if it was some other day or some other time than right now I probably would of just stepped out and stopped kissing her but right now. I had so many different new feelings that I was feeling that I didn't. All the embarrassing things I was thinking before just disappeared like that. I started holding her in my arms more. I might have just lost my so practice self control right now because I really didn't want to stop at the moment. While in our kissing process I don't know how but we ended up falling backwards on the bed. My fingers got entwined her hair that still curled on my fingers.

Pucca pulled away and she was still smirking at me when she pulled apart though her arms were still around my neck. I noticed that I was also smiling and I notice that I didn't want to this to stop. The looked exchanged by both of us and we both knew the answer to what was going to happen next. Pucca brought me closer as her face buried in my neck for a moment before resuming to kiss. With that being said the rest of the time we were submerge into the passionate darkness of something beautiful, something I couldn't describe enough to tell you. But like all beautiful things...

they never last...Wonder it that just a saying or should it be taken for granted?

**~~~~~~~~~...yup... still sorry about this? Hope it was good...or..maybe? Haha well Please Review and thanks readers for reading and reviewing. xD Catch you soon in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**XD Well yes it did take me forever to update this but one the bright side I finally catch up with the rest of my stories! This is the last one and here I am catching up with this one! XDDD Anyway. Please don't hate me when you realize Tobe sort of plan in this chapter! It's all part of the drama! XP - and yes I know some of you are like Tobe lovers XD Tobe is not so bad actually he's cool! XD haha but Pucca will always love Garu more...and Ruler-Annie I have no idea what to name it! xP. Any suggestions? -_- I didn't think of the name yet! ...**

_Chapter 19. Pucca is hiding something._

**Pucca's POV **

Life is played out in so many ways I can't even begin to explain how it really is. Sometimes things turn out quite the opposite of how they really should turn out like. In my case... I sighed. A moment ago I don't know how to describe it. I was only happy with him and yet...yet...Ugh! I covered my eyes with my arm. This is bad. Really bad. I've never been in a situation like this. I turn in my bed. Next to me was the perfect, gorgeous, amazing, and I could keep going but what would be the point of that if all of them would end up the same. With the same word Garu is my perfect soulmate, I smiled as I stare at him as he slept next to me. So cute, I thought to myself as I saw his mouth was partly open. I put my hands under the side of my head and stared at him for the longest time. I smile still appearing in my face. I consider myself both lucky and unlucky. Finally, After such a long childhood I somehow got Garu into liking me. Loving me. I feel like I just accomplish my own mission impossible. My own life, all the crazy stuff I've been through, I can't believe that my life time goal has finally happened. My dream. I was just watching him quietly sleep next to me. Of course I couldn't help and giggle to myself as I still saw his adorable sleeping face. The first time he kissed me I thought I was dreaming. It seemed unrealistic almost fake. My mind had registered it better than ever before. Imagine just how I felt when I realize he liked me. It was probably the best day of my whole life. The moment I heard him speak those words. My heart was about to explode in a burst of fireworks with tiny hearts popping out. The happiest moments of my life by no doubt were with him. I came back and I expected nothing to change in him. I thought he was going to be the same as how he was before I left. A ninja who cared more about his honor than me. A ninja boy who would always scowl at me if I tried to ever come close to him The boy who would make a torturing face when I trapped him and cover him with kisses. I still remember so clearly the panic look he would get by just seeing me. I silently giggled again.

" But not anymore," I whispered silently.

I'm special now. He loved me. Aww. I still find it hilarious how he still doesn't know what he's doing sometimes. Getting embarrassed over things that were so silly. He said he still wanted his honor though. I don't know if I should consider that a good thing or not. I turned to my backside again. Looking at the ceiling as if answers were suppose to burst out. I push some of my lose hair out of my eyes. I thought about the way Garu and I were in. I love Garu and I have loved him all my life. Since the moment I saw him I admired him the only thing that making me not enjoy this moment is..is the stupid deal I have with Tobe. Tobe...

Suddenly thinking about him realizing what I was doing sends shivers down my spine. Or better yet what I have already done. I know he's constantly spying on me, seeing if I'm still doing what he told me. The thing is...I don't know what to do. My heart is attracted to Garu but my mind has it's way around Tobe. If he's mean or does he really care. I wish I could escape now. From him and I'll manage to take Garu with me if not I'll drag him with me. What no one else knows but I know is Tobe has become more powerful than how he use to be. How do I know that? Because when I left he came to look after me and now...He force me into this deal tha I can't break or else something bad will happen. The deal that I should of broke before it even got started. So what's the deal that Tobe and I have? I hate myself just thinking what will happen if Tobe ever reveals the truth. It started the two years after I moved. He told me that...we had to make a deal...Of course I didn't agree, but he force me and not by violence just by something different that I really don't know how to describe. He told me I had to go back to Sooga and I had to get close to Garu. Become his girlfriend. That was it. The deal. I don't know if it was the full deal or not but I sure knew that it was some of it. I still don't know what he's planning. He's in a weird way nice to me more recently but he use to snap at me all the time. I wonder why he's different now that I am with Garu. It was part of the deal wasn't it? When I came back to Sooga I told myself to do all the possible things to make Garu not like me. Of course back then I thought Garu wouldn't like me to begin with. I thought it was impossible for Garu to ever love me. The moment I saw him everything I thought of vanished. Every determination I had of not liking him vanished and when I saw his face. Much more cuter than how it use to be. When I saw those eyes I would often look at when I use to kiss him all the time. When I saw his terrified expressing I couldn't help it! I just had to be with him. I couldn't avoid not being there and acting just like I had years ago. Especially when I realize he still had the over sensational feel. In fact the first day of school and when I chase after him, I thought Tobe had disappeared and he wasn't going to come back. For a moment I thought Tobe made me come back just so I could end up with Garu. I thought he wasn't going to show up...and what happened he showed and pretended we were allies. Everything has been a plan and Tobe is contantly reminding me of that. He tells me not to fall in love with Garu. As if he didn't know that I loved him already. I sort of see his plan but I am not sure what he's intention really is? He wants to beat Garu. I know that...I just don't know how much he does and why does me becoming his girlfriend but not falling in love with him helped him...I looked again at Garu. I felt guilty..so guilty but at the same time he made me forget things that bother me. Now he makes my heart skip beats it use to not. He makes me smile everytime I see him. Perfect! He's just to perfect! Tobe noticed that Garu hated it when he was near me so whenever Garu was about to come Tobe came and talked to me. Hugged me. I guess Garu is jealous of Tobe. The time I stop liking Garu he started liking me. The kidnapping...that was Tobe plan. Hence the ninja idiots who took forever to release me! It was his plan for Garu to chase me. What wasn't on his plan...was what I just did. I wasn't suppose to get that close to Garu. I couldn't help myself though. Not when I could have all I dream of. Not when I have Garu..finally!

" What with you?,"

I suddenly jumped in the bed, startled. I turned around just as I saw Garu rubbing his eye almost sleepingly.

How long had he been awake!

My face took a moment to compose itself before I smiled at him.

" Nothing why?," I asked instead.

Garu just shrugged. He never was really ther guy to talk a lot. He was almost always so silent to express what he wanted. Gultiness was mix with hapiness because I still considered myself the luckiest girl!

" How long have you been awake?," I asked him turning to face him.

" Long enough to see you weren't asleep yet," he answered.

I looked at him and instantly I could feel my eyes glueing to him. He was the center of my universe...and he will always be. Always...I thought for a moment. I had to stop the deal...the plan! Maybe I should tell Garu. Tell him that Tobe made a deal with me. I was suppose to become his girlfriend and ...and...I love you! that's not a lie..It wasn't fake or anything else. I was who I was with you and only you...I felt something that was going to happen I just felt it and I was so afraid that this relationship with Garu would turn out bad. I've been enjoying myself so much that it's almost like a book full of hapiness. My own happy bubble that is threatening to break soon. Because something had to go wrong. It always does. I match Garu eyes and I secretly told him telepathetically how much I really love him and if Tobe ever does something to him. I will never forgive him. ...

" What?," Garu asked looking confused at me staring at him like that.

I wanted to spill out everything about Tobe but suddenly I felt fear that Garu would somehow hate me.

Hate me...

If he doesn't love me!

That was the thing I hated the most what I feared the most!

" Uh...," I stumble for the words.

I just couldn't tell him. He'll think it was fake. He'll hate me...somehow...I knew it. But then how will I escape from this? This deal? Proposition?

" Let's practice tomorrow," I suddenly suggested.

Garu frowned, suddenly taken aback.

" Practice?," he asked.

" Yes...let's...practice tomorrow," I say with a smile, hiding what's underneath.

He looked confused and he nodded in agreement.

" Okay..," he replied.

I will break the deal...I will break the plan. I won't let something ruin my happy ending. I will stop it before it's too late.

**~~~~~~ I am afraid to say anything right now ...so...please review..and uh...so sorry! -_- for some of you readers xP if you didn't see that coming. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! I'm super super sorry for taking such a long time. I don't even know how long it took to update! I sort of lost track of time. Again so very sorry! It's pointless to come out with excuses so I am just saying sorry! =(. I hope you enjoy this chapter. xD We're almost the the end of this story.! xD Thanks for the awesome readers who are still following me and reviewing.**

**ENJOY! xD**

_Chapter 20. Something is not right._

The moment they arrived I tried not to blush or act weird the moment Pucca's dad's appeared the next afternoon. In fact as soon as I heard the door I really haven't remained calm. Pucca is acting weird too. Weirder then how she usually acts. Maybe it was because of what happened. My face turned red just thinking about it. What was I thinking? For real?

" Garu," Uncle Ho said suddenly.

I stepped back alarmed and caught completely off guard.

" Huh?," I look at Pucca's dads.

They frown, all together, then started to smile.

" You are so out of it Garu! What is on your mind?," Uncle Dumpling murmured with a very curious look.

Okay, Naturally the one thing I did is blush.

I really hate when I blush it's the most embarrassing thing ever. Also, Everyone seems to notice when I blush, which makes everything even worse than how it already is. All three of them now were giving me these really curious look.

" Um..I- I should go," I stupidly try to get out of the house.

" Wait! Garu you can't just leave! We want to throw a celebration! For finding Pucca," Linguini replied while stopping me.

I've completely forgotten what they said about the celebration.

" We still have to thank you for finding her and saving her," Ho nodded as he said this.

She didn't exactly need much of my help, I personally thought remembering. I'm definitely not the party person. I looked over at Pucca, who actually was staring down plainly.

?

She noticed me staring at her and she glanced up at me and smiled.

?

I wasn't an idiot though. I knew something was bothering her. Something just wasn't right.

" So why don't you guys just stay until the party," they offered with a huge wide grin.

" Uhm..," I stammered not really sure what to say.

Pucca made her way over to me, gripping and wrapping her hand around mine.

" We'll stay," she announced.

There was no point in disagreeing with Pucca so I nodded.

" Excellent,"Uncle Dumpling clasped his hands together and both Linguini and Ho followed, then made their way to the kitchen.

As soon as the door close, I turned to look at Pucca. Only a fraction before I turned she had that serious look again. The look I wasn't really use to seeing at all. Pucca will always change her look when she caught me looking at her.

" It'll be fun," she cheerfully murmured gripping on my arm tighter.

I don't say anything basically because of what we did? Maybe it was too soon.

" Let's go out meanwhile," Pucca suddenly caught my attention.

" Like where?," I asked.

She smiled and just shrugged.

" Anywhere I guess," she pulled me along.

I followed her, reluctantly. The feeling that something wasn't right was still there though. We were only walking around Sooga but each time when I would look at Pucca she would be looking around almost as if someone was watching us.

?

Hmm...

I was simply going to let it go, but the fact is she did it multiple times. It wasn't until maybe the 50th time that she did it that I finally asked.

" Why do you keep looking back?,"

Pucca snapped out of her weird trance.

" Huh? What?," she asked, completely unaware of what I had just asked her.

" Um. You keep on looking back for some reason, you've been doing it ever since we got out of the restauran,"

Pucca face suddenly appeared surprised as if I hadn't noticed all the times she looked back.

" I have? Oh...it's..it's nothing," She let out a nervous laugh.

Hmm...

What really is the matter with her? Maybe it's only me. I'm overreacting or maybe I'm just paranoid. That's when I remembered I was suppose to feed Mio.

" I need to go home real fast and feed-," I'm not even done saying this when Pucca immediately got up.

" I'll go with you ," she told me with an edge on her voice.

Huh?

" It's only a couple of blocks from here, It won't take long," I murmured slightly confused.

" I know, It's no big deal. Let's just go together," she grip on my hand and started walking before I even had a chance to protest. Basically if I remember right I'm the one who is acting weird. Most of the time. I'm the one getting all nervous for everything. I didn't get why Pucca was acting like this. It just didn't make any sense. Once we went back to the restaurant the place was already crowded with people. They sure can throw a huge party in one whole day.

" Oh! They're here! Let's congratulate the one who rescued Pucca! Garu!," Uncle Dumpling announced once we arrived.

Huh!

( Bubble, Bubble)

Instantly a rush of heat came to my face when probably all of Sooga started clapping. In fact I wanted to fade into the crowd at that moment. When they mentioned a party I thought maybe it'll be just a small quiet celebration. I really did expect that...I guess I should of saw it coming.

" Why Yes..., Let's congratulate our dear Garu,"

I turned to where I heard the voice coming from . I then saw Tobe with a sidways grin as he spoke that. Pucca arm which was around mine, suddenly got tighter. I look at Pucca and she was staring at Tobe with a hard look. Tobe on the other hand just walked back and soon faded in the crowd again. Pucca's grip didn't loosen though. I'm use to Tobe appearing and disappearing so I didn't take much noticed of it. Everything just got even weirder when I tried to leave for a moment and Pucca would immediately come with me. It almost seemed like she didn't want to be left alone. Abyo dad came suddenly to me.

" Garu I need some help with the police car can you help me? Over," he asked me.

I nodded.

" I'll come too," Pucca suddenly said.

" I'll just be a minute," I murmured.

" Garu is right Pucca. He'll be back before you know it. Over," Bruce replied.

A bewildered look appeared on Pucca face suddenly.

Then I stepped back.

" ...Right," she answered quietly.

I really wonder what's the matter with her?

**Pucca's Pov * Bonus**

I watched as Garu walked away. It will only be a minute... a second. I'll just have to make sure I don't bump into Tobe. I determinedly tell myself.

" Hey Pucca," I jumped startled when I heard that.

I turned around and saw it was only Ring Ring. I let out a sigh of relief.

" What do you want Ring Ring?," I asked my voice changing.

I never liked Ring Ring and I'm positive that she never liked me either.

" I was only going to talk to Garu, but since he's gone I guess I'll talk to you," she muttered with attitude.

" About?," I cross my arms.

" If you are going out with Garu? Then what really is the deal with Tobe?," she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

" It's none of your business what I do Ring Ring," I murmured not answering her question.

" But Garu doesn't know the secret meetings both of you have does he?," Ring Ring narrowed her eyes at me." Maybe you two are planning to destroy Garu?."

I frowned at her then ignored her, walking away from her right away.

" She's right,"

I spinned when I saw Tobe behind me.

" I kept trying to talk to you before but you never seemed to be alone anymore," he said in that rough voice of his. I didn't say anything again. "Tell me Pucca is he still oblivious of my plan?," he asked for a while looking around for Garu.

" Yes," I mumble.

" Good. That's good," he murmured curiously giving me this look " And how about you Pucca? Have you done according to plan?," he asked.

I guess he really didn't know about what I've done. I glanced away.

" You do remember the deal right? Your going out with Garu should only be something temporal, nothing serious,"

I wasn't looking at him, but I could just guess what his face look like.

" I know," I replied numbly.

" If not you do know what I told you will happen," he snickered.

" What are you even planning?," I asked now, turning back to face him. " Garu hasn't done anything to you that you should hold just a grudge?."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

" He has! Years ago...all that humiliation that he made me passed through! My own honor!," he snapped suddenly.

But that was because he deserved it, I personally thought.

" Are you planning to do something to...Garu?," I asked suddenly.

" Of course...I thought you would of figured that out Pucca," Tobe snickered again.

He is planning to destroy Garu. Whatever he is planning...I can't..I can't let it happened.

" I quit!," I announced right when Garu walked behind me.

" What?," Tobe asked his expression changing.

" I never wanted to be part of it to begin with! You can't make me do it," I said right there.

I knew Garu was behind me and maybe he was confused of what I was saying, but I didn't stop there.

" It's over! I won't do it!,"

" You know the deal," he said.

"I won't do it...I can't...and I won't," I turned and grabbed Garu arm spinning him around.

" We're going," I say right as I grab Garu arm and pulled him away.

" You know what this will mean Pucca...You'll see soon that you made a mistake," Tobe called back.

" What is he talking about?," Garu asked me.

...

I stayed quiet. How will I tell him that everything was a plan...a deal. He'll hate me...

**~~~~ Please Review! Hope to update soon I will try on wednesday! I promise! to try updating quickly since this one was so short.. Thanks for the reviewers! SO AWESOME! **


	21. Chapter 21

**=D Yay! Well here is the next chapter. xD As I promise! Wednesday. xP I wish I wrote more though. xP I'm getting so use to writing long chapters in one of my other story that when I see this it's like I only wrote 500 words. =P. Well thanks for the readers! xD... ^-^ Oh, Have an awesome spring break though we started on monday but still...**

**ENJOY! xD**

Chapter. 21 Surprise.

I didn't really understand what was going on. By the time I had come behind Pucca I was clearly confused. I only heard something about a deal which I clearly didn't get at all.

" What did Tobe mean?," I asked.

I knew that something was wrong. I already knew something wasn't right since this morning. Pucca was looking down right now. I was still waiting for an answer to my question.

" He...He was just talking about this deal we had, but I disagreed," she attempted to smile.

I took a moment to really see her. It's not like I didn't know something was up with both of them, but sometimes I do wonder what the real deal is. With both of them.

" Let's leave, I don't want to be there," Pucca urgently said now.

" But, isn't it your party," I frowned.

" They won't mind," Pucca insisted.

I reluctantly followed her suggestion even if it seemed so unlike her. Anyway I personally didn't want to stay in the party. Something really got me thinking on what Tobe said to Pucca. It almost sounded like a threat of some kind. Tobe threatening Pucca? Well isn't that something I would both expect and not expect.

" How long has it been since you trained Garu?," Pucca asked, turning to look at me in a serious look.

I had to think back now since it's been almost forever since the last time I remember training.

" About 2 months ago," I murmured longing to go back to my regular training sessions that I use to have. Pucca frowned.

" 2 months ago...that's not good," Pucca bit her lip" Then you have to keep practicing," she said that with emphasis and sudden urgency.

" Yeah," I nod because that's exactly what I've been thinking for a while now.

" Tomorrow, You should start practicing as soon as possible to make up for all those days you missed," Pucca unusually insisted.

I did need to practice, now that she put it that way. So I guess it won't be bad to actually agree to that.

" Okay," I simply shrugged although part of me really longed for practicing again.

" Good and I'll be there," Pucca smiled.

" Wait? You're going to be there when I practice?," I asked, crossing my eyebrows.

" Uh-huh, Don't worry I won't get on you way I'll just watch," she smiled.

" Won't you get bored?," I murmured feeling a little self conscious that she'll just be watching me.

" Of course not, Remember I use to do that all the time when we were little," she pointed out.

Now that I remember I guess she's right.

" The whole day tomorrow we could practice," Pucca suggested.

This still sounds weird though. Her insisting for me to practice all of a sudden. Something more to add to the things that just somehow don't seem right.

" Are you sure?," I asked still uncertain.

Pucca nodded encouragingly.

" Of course,'' she agreed.

I guess then if she insist...

-days later-

Each day basically now starts the same. The moment I'm out the door Pucca's already waiting for me outside. Even sometimes when I'm not even up she is already knocking at the door. So we go to school and even though most of the day seems to be going the same as usual, I still catch Pucca looking back. Whenever she does that it really is starting to freak me out since I almost feel like we are being watched. That's not what freaks me out the most. It's the fact that sometimes I see Pucca having some worried or sad or just an emotion that's not angry or happy, but more afraid. I wonder if it was just because of me. Because I'm maybe too clueless to understand what's really happening. I want to ask her, but each time I try she completely changes the subject. I already went to Abyo or Ching to ask them. They don't even know. Here's the other thing, she doesn't want to be left alone. I mean each time I try to actually leave she'll automatically comes with me. Of course I knew Pucca was already clingy. I didn't need some scientist to know that. It's the way she is clinging. I swear it's like she's either afraid of something or afraid for me. Maybe it's both. I don't even know anymore. Whatever the heck it is it's really starting to freak me out. This is not the way Pucca should be acting. I've known her for years and know that when she's not happy something's wrong... I looked up and stared at her. Right now she was smiling just as if nothing was really happening. Hidden though in her smile there was some worried look. It probably fooled everyone else, but it didn't fool me. I definitely knew better than that. I wasn't rocket science.

-1 1/2 months later

Ms. Liming was announcing about some weird over exaggerated version of _Les Miserables_ and wanted somebody to play Marius ( Hint hint; Me) and some other person to play Cosette (Hint hint; Pucca). No matter what play we have she's always wanting to put Pucca and me up on every freaking romantic play she has. What makes everything even worse is the fact that the class always seems to agree to it. The class and Pucca. I'm the only person here protesting! One romantic play is already good enough for me, I don't need any more.

" Come one Garu! We've already done it before," Pucca cheerfully said.

I shook my head.

No way...

Pucca frowned.

" Come on," she insisted.

I shake my head again.

" But it's _Les Miserables_ Garu! It's like-," Pucca abruptly stopped talking.

I looked at her curiously. She clasp her hand over her mouth. Her face showing some sort of disgust.

Huh? Is she okay?

" I- I need to go to the bathroom," Pucca suddenly announced running off the classroom with her hand still over her mouth.

I stare after her. What was that about? Could it be that she was sick? Pucca didn't come back until the last few minutes of class.

" I'm sorry," she told Ms. Liming before heading back to her seat next to mine.

" What happened?," I couldn't help myself and ask.

" Nothing..I just was nauseated," Pucca said with a twitchy smile.

"Nauseated?," I asked frowning.

She had been perfectly fine right before that. She didn't even look sick at all. Hmm...

" What did you eat this morning?," I asked her though I wasn't really looking at her.

" Um...noddles..maybe that got me sick, Probably," Pucca murmured though she seemed to be thinking something else.

I would of probably went with that too if it wasn't for the fact that it happened the rest of the day too. I mean in every class I had with Pucca she would suddenly get all nauseated in class and she would leave all of a sudden.

?

I asked her more than once if she really was okay, but all she would tell me is that she was dizzy..

Hmm... No...it can't be...no...that's impossible. It can't be what I was thinking I mean...no it just can't happen. That's crazy. Absolutely crazy...

It continued for a couple of days. I heard Ching tell Pucca to check a doctor or something, but she didn't want to go for some reason. Whatever reason that was. I guess it wasn't until that day when I was out practicing.

" Maybe you should really check a doctor," I told her after I had just practice.

"I think it's just like food poisoning or something," She shook her head.

" Even if it was that, You still would have to go," I told her seriously worried with her dizziness and constant throwing up.

" Hey...Garu you don't think...," Pucca suddenly stopped talking again as she clasped her forehead again.

I made my way over to her.

" Pucca?," I asked concerned.

" I'm just...dizzy," Pucca fainted right after she said that.

Okay, I seriously have to take her to a doctor now. I don't know what is wrong with her? This had gone far enough already. Something seriously is the matter now. I put my arms around behind her back and lifted her up, carrying her to the hospital.

I waited outside meanwhile they checked her. I wonder what really is the matter with her...I still wonder if all of this added up to what happened before. I do wonder sometimes...

" Garu! Excellent I found you!," Ring Ring came to me with a wide smile.

I looked up at her. Huh? What did she want me for?

" Come with me Garu! It's time you found out just what your precious Pucca has been hiding from you," she laughed a while before reaching for my arm.

" What? Go where?," I asked not even understanding what Ring Ring is doing.

Ring Ring pulled me along.

" I knew she was planning something and I met up with Tobe and get this I asked him and he actually told me everything!," Ring Ring eagerly replied her own eyes sparkling as if she heard the greatest news in the whole world.

" What are you talking about?," Crazy chick, I thought personally.

" Just wait Garu! Poor you though being part of something so treacherous, but it's for you own good..oh and mine too," she laughed again.

?

I am really confused. First of all I don't know where she is taking me and now she's all poor me and what?

" Ring Ring what the hell are you talking about?," I asked her right when we came to this one door.

" Shh...listen," she pointed to the door and her smile seemed to grow wider when I heard the voice of Pucca and Tobe talking.

Huh...?

I did exactly what Ring Ring told me and I listened.

" Let's review our plan why don't we Pucca...," I heard Tobe say.

" Why?," Pucca asked.

" You didn't followed the deal that we both did... You seemed to have forgotten our deal so let me remind you...Our plan to destroy Garu."

!...What?

**~~~~~Ah, Cliff hanger. -_-...Actually odd as it may sound I wasn't really expecting to end it there. I just thought I'll write until a certain time then I'll stop it there and there is where it stopped. Since I have to write down my other story also today I really had to stop it there too. xP But no worries I am planning on updating soon and also I bet you can already guess what is going on with Pucca right? The whole dizziness thing? xD haha. I need to think of a name though...haven't figured that one out...-_-.**

**Anyway incase you are reading Naara-no-Temari I am sorry for taking so long to update Love thy enemy! I'll working on that right next. So sorry for the that. xD I'll try updating that as soon as I post this one. xS So hold on. xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys, Well homework made it impossible for me to update quickly...it is still going pretty strong so I had to risk some homework assignments right now so I could type this. Yet...I wonder how you guys are going to take it. Hmm. Well though it's close to the end it's not yet in the end...so stick around! xD**

**Enjoy**

_Chapter 22. I figure out the whole Tobe,Pucca Plan_

Huh? What is this all about? I don't know why I had this really bad feeling about this. Something was just not right and I could immediately feel it. I listened closely.

" Just leave me alone! How did you even get here?," I heard Pucca voice sounding a little off.

I wonder why...

" That's not the point, I need you to hear what I'm going to tell you now and we definitely need to clear all this up," I heard Tobe murmured.

His voice seemed different.

" What's the point of-," Pucca began saying but Tobe interrupted her right away.

" We came to a deal, Remember when I found you, I told you I warn you of what would happen didn't I?,"

What is this really about? I frowned and tried soundlessly to get closer to the door.

" I told you you the plan didn't I? The same moment when you were so close to being dead and your family too," Tobe voice grew at the moment I still wasn't sure if I should go in or stay out. Part of me seemed to glue me into the floor. Pucca didn't answer.

" I thought I also made myself clear that day, at least that's what I thought until now. That's why I'm going to repeat our plan all over again," there was a sound of a chuckle coming from the Tobe.

Pucca didn't reply. At the moment I realize something...this is it. This is what've been waiting for all along. Their secret. The one they kept on mysteriously hiding. Now I'm going to find out exactly what Tobe and Pucca have together. I listen intently.

" That day, I told you and I quote' Pucca the is only one solution to this, you have to agree with the deal I'm about to propose," Tobe voice sounded more like he was enjoying himself "I told you that you had to come back to Sooga and make Garu fall in love with you! That was the deal," Tobe loudly announced.

What?

What?

What!

Had I heard correctly? No... It can't be that. No. I must've heard wrong. That definitely can not be it. I heard wrong...I heard wrong..

" Our plan. Garu always hated being too close to you before, but then I figured the only way to destroy Gau is by sending him someone he'll care with all his life. Someone who distracted him from his daily practices. I send you Pucca to make Garu vulnerable so I could defeat him. You were suppose to make him fall in love with you so I can bring him down by warning him of hurting you, Isn't that right Pucca? Wasn't that our plan?," Tobe voice now rose.

I froze in place. This wasn't happening. This...my brain suddenly stopped working. Time seemed to slow down. The world around me now felt different. Memories flashed towards me and I felt something deep in my chest that somehow started hurting. I couldn't believe what I was hearing..what I was seeing. My knuckles instantly started to clench. My serious expression coming back. I Could even hear the air coming from my nostrils, as I realize what this all meant.

" Congratulations Pucca though you say you want to quit it's too late for that you could've told me before we came back to Sooga! You could've quit then, but now after you were so close on completing the whole thing,"

" I-I had no choice," Pucca snapped back.

Tell me why I felt something coming right now? No, let me clarified that. I felt many things. Yet...I couldn't believe this. Was this really happening? No matter how my mind kept on telling me that this was all fake I knew way better than that. this was really happening...My hand clenched again.

" You did have a choice, You choice to agree to the plan, I don't know what made you quit when you were doing so well. Your stupid plan is pointless now though. Either way you already did enough of the plan, Garu loves you now. How convenient though that by the time you quit it was too late cause you did it! All by yourself too. You made Garu love you," Tobe snickered " I didn't do that Pucca..it was you who made him love you so don't go blaming me. It was all you!,"

" No! I didn't mean-," Pucca shouted out got interrupted again.

" I do wonder how stupid Garu was to fall in love with you, I can just imagine his face right now when he finds out that all you ever did to him was play him everything that he believed you both had was all fake...I could just see his face when he finds out..., But I guess I don't have to picture it by myself when I could just see it myself. Right Garu," At that same moment Tobe turned to face me as if he known I was there all along. The door opened slowly as Ring Ring pushed it fully open.

" Garu!," Pucca gasped.

My eyes lifted to meet hers. I saw the shock crossing her face. That is what did it at the moment her face. Just looking at her right now. All the mix of crazy emotions that I had been holding back escaped.I kept quiet though, biting my own tongue. When truly all I felt like doing was punching something or getting away from what I had just discovered. It was fake. Fake... Tobe is right

I was stupid to fall for Pucca. I would've never imagined Pucca would do this…never even occurred to me that she would do this to me. I knew it. I know love was just a bunch of crap anyway. I shouldn't have been so dumb. So stupid.

"Garu! That-That-," Pucca was left stammering as she looked at me shocked.

I really had this crazy urge to punch something, just to get this frustrating feeling off of me. Ugh. Something was hurting in me though. Something that I've never felt before, a feeling so powerful it just made me frustrated that it was there. Pucca had been plotting against me. She had been part of a plan. A whole plan to destroy me and surprisingly it worked. It had worked. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked off, abruptly marching away.

"Garu!" I heard Pucca call and I could hear her getting up from the hospital bed.

I ignored her and marched down the hall, angrily.

" Garu!," she called again, but I didn't listen.

I stopped at the elevator and clicked the button down. I needed to get away from her. I-I just ugh! I never even imagined it to happen I tell you! Never! UGH! I've been stupid! So freaking stupid. I should of known better. Of course I should of saw something like that coming when Pucca was close to Tobe. Idiot. Now I'm way weaker than how I was before. I became vulnerable. Just like what Tobe wanted.

" Garu! Stop! Please!," I heard Pucca coming closer.

She managed to catch up with me, but I still didn't want to see her.

" Garu!it's...it's not what you think I didn't- I-," Pucca started saying.

" How can you say that when I heard you! I heard exactly what you said. You and Tobe," I still wasn't looking at her, but I knew my voice was cold.

I was trying to stay calm.

" It wasn't that Garu-," Pucca tried to convince me.

" You were part of the deal, Weren't you?," I snapped.

" I was but...listen-," Pucca abruptly stopped.

See I knew it. She won't even deny it herself. She was part of the plan. That only proofs what I've been thinking. There was a new wave of pain way more stronger than when I got in fights with other ninjas.

" It's true I agreed to the plan, I agreed the plan! But it's still not what you think I mean, I didn't do anything to harm you I swear I didn't," Pucca protested.

I never been in love before. Before I never really knew about all this crazy talk about love and break ups and heartbreaks. I thought it was all cliche, or at least I thought it was never going to happen to me. Too late.. to go back in time. To late..cause even after time after time that I told myself that I was never going to fall in love with someone and what happened Pucca came back...How did it happen?

" Why didn't you tell me before?," I suddenly turned around facing her finally.

She stepped back from me.

" I couldn't!," She replied back though there were a form of tears in her eyes.

" You couldn't? Couldn't you have mention something when you came back?," I snapped at her.

I couldn't really hide the anger I felt too. It seemed impossible to really try to act calm. It just couldn't happened not after what I just heard.

" I should of, Tobe was going to do something to my family though! I couldn't risk it for him to harm them, that's why I never told you before. Tobe force me to do the deal, I had no other choice but to do the deal!," Pucca supplicated.

" You're stronger than Tobe aren't you? Why didn't you just beat him up if he wanted to harm your family! Why you had to tag me along in your plan!," I notice my voice rose.

Pucca stepped back again.

" You don't get it Garu..Tobe..is stronger than me now," Pucca murmured as she looked down.

" You're right I don't get it," I snapped out furiously " You came back just so you can get me! Just so you could bring me down and played with me basically! Since the moment you arrive you already had the plan!."

Pucca glanced up with painful to stare looking eyes.

" Please Garu! It wasn't like that! I wasn't sure if you would like me, At first I just thought you wouldn't fall for it. My plan was to stay away from you so you wouldn't fall in love with me. That was my plan, but it changed when I saw you," Pucca came closer to me now.

I could hear both our heartbeats someone playing loudly in both our ears.

" When I saw you, I just remember how it was before. When I use to be chasing you around and I would kiss you and stuff that's what I remember when I saw you and I remember how happy I was just like that, that I thought...I thought it might not be so bad to actually get close to you," Pucca said while her eyes were on the ground.

I stood there listening.

" I-I thought it wouldn't get out of control...I'm sorry," she looked back at me " It's my fault! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she now apologized.

I moved back from her.

" So you were planning to just go along with it? To see how it turned out?," I snapped at her.

Yeah I guess I should calm down right now. Only, I couldn't. There was just too much in my brain that didn't let me concentrate right. It was thinking out of control. It was going out of control itself. I noticed that my hands were still clenched.

" I'm sorry!," Pucca apologized.

My brain was basically only focusing on one thing. The fact that I do actually love Pucca. That is probably what hits me the most. I love her-

" So you thought it was only going to go away? That the deal was just going to safe you? Well congratulation you completed the deal. Cause you'll be so happy to know that I love you! I fell in love with you Pucca! You were my first love. I never would of thought this is what you wanted all along. You know how hard it was? How hard all this was and everything I did which I usually never did. I ended up doing it for you?," I noticed that I was already saying too much yet I continued " I wasn't going to go on the heels of a girl you know that and when you came I swear I wasn't going to. But somehow I did! I fell in love with you and I was actually happy by your side. I wanted to make you happy. Nothing else bothered me because you were the one I wanted to cheer. I did everything for you and you know what hurts the most that all of that was just part of your deal, a plan."

My voice broke off.

Pucca sadly looked at me, her tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

" It change though! I quit the deal," She replied back sorrowfully.

" Yes by the time you quit it, it was time to late. Just like what Tobe said! You should of told me before Pucca! Instead of pretending everything that ever happened between us!,"

" I wasn't pretending!," she protested.

Tell me why I just didn't believe her. The elevator opened, finally after so long. I went in. Pucca followed me but I didn't speak to her anymore.

" Garu! Listen to me please! I wasn't pretending around you, it wasn't something false," she perceived.

Sure it wasn't after all that I just heard... The elevator opened and I stepped out walking away abruptly.

" Garu!," she called again.

" Forget it Pucca, Do you think I can just forget what I just heard. The whole make Garu more vulnerable and you making me fall in love with you? If only I kept my distance from you like before..I wouldn't be in this situation," I broke off right there and got ready to run. " It's over Pucca, You completed you plan anyway it you have nothing to do with me anymore."

I started running away. Faster than any other time.

" But...Garu! I LOVE YOU!," I merely heard her...or I think I did.

What does it matter...it was all part of her plan. It doesn't matter anymore no matter how much it hurts. It doesn't matter.

**Pucca P.O.V**

I watched him walk away. I wanted to go after him even now if it wasn't for the fact someone grab my arm right when I was going to go run after me.

" Miss You can't leave the hospital yet, the doctor has important news to tell you," A nurse told me, holding me back.

" I can't stay I have to go after-," the nurse was already pulling me back in the hospital.

I can't believe Garu found out about it...what does this mean...is..is he breaking up with me. Is he going to leave me just like that. Reluctantly I went back to the hospital though my vision was blurry with tears. I can't believe he found out. It hurt like hell what he said to me. He thinks I played him. That when I got near him it was just because of the deal I had with Tobe, but...I didn't! I didn't fake that I love him! I do love him! I will always love him.

" Pucca do you have a boyfriend?," the doctor asked concern looking at me face.

I looked up at him and shake my head.

No anymore...I personally thought.

" Uhm..well I guess you'll take this pretty bad then or maybe good but I have to tell your important news," the doctor looked at me concernly.

I looked at him curiously now. What is it? What could he want to tell me.

" What?," I asked him.

" Uhm...well...," he sighed uncomfortable " Well...You miss Pucca are pregnant,"

!

" Huh! What!,' I gasped.

I was what? how did that happen...oh...

" Yes I don't know if I should take this as a good thing or bad thing, but regardless you're pregnant," the doctor informed.

!

I couldn't believed what my ears were hearing! I was. I looked down at my stomach. I was pregnant. I smile started forming in my face when I suddenly remember...Garu. He doesn't want to see me...He doesn't know I am pregnant...

What am I going to do?

**~~~ ah...uhmm...yeah.**

**Hope you don't stop reading! xD I'll make the last chapters good! xD hahahaha. Anyway... sorry for the late update =(... I tried I really did.**

**Hint on the next chapter.**

**Pucca tries to recapture Garu.**

**xDD Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! How is everyone! ^-^ Yes your moment of waiting is over. Here is the next chapter. Again. Millions and Millions of sorry's that I can't update faster! Though I try! Here it is though.**

**Please Enjoy. Special thanks to : I ok2, AviTaRi**** ,IsahPucca2010 , LunaUniquin, DamnLol, and Ruler-Annie**

**I take your reviews really seriously :D So I pay close attention to each one.**

Chapter: 23 Second Chance.

**Pucca POV ( BONUS)**

I stuttered backwards twice now...! I can't believe this. I'm...I'm-even in spite all the terrible stuff that just happened. I have this huge smile on my face. It keeps turning into a frown when I remember that Garu thinks I betrayed him. Although I must admit, I probably did betray him, but not in the way he believes. Not the way he thinks. I looked down at my stomach and another smile fill in my face. I wonder if it'll be a guy or a girl. If I start to count now I probably can estimate when it's born. Then what will I do? What will I do now that I'm alone. That I don't have someone to protect me and tell me he loves me. I sighed, one hand twirling my ponytails as I tried to think. I've never felt so confused while happy at the same moment. What am I seriously going to do about all of this? This is so frustrating. I clutch my pillow and hid my face on it. What mess did I get myself into. Maybe the best thing I should've done is told Garu from the beginning what my deal with Tobe was. *gasp* Oh yeah! The Tobe thing! When he realize I'm pregnant he's going to ..to- I broke out because I simply didn't know. I bet Tobe's happy now. Now that his plan still works. I'm useless now to him and Garu I left weaker then before. I sighed again, closing my eyes. The first thing I saw was Garu. I almost immediately opened them again. I'm so sorry Garu. I didn't want you to think I never loved you. I'm sorry.

" Pucca! Are you here?," a kind voice came on the door.

I sat up to see Ching coming into my room.

" What are you doing in here?," I asked surprised.

" I just came to visit you, I wasn't sure if you were with Garu or not so I decided to check it out," she sat on the edge of my bed.

Suddenly hearing Garu name reminded me of what happened all over again, but this time my eyes started to sting.

" Have you decided what you guys are going to do over the summer? I've heard there's a nice romantic place just out of Sooga," Ching didn't notice that by now there were tears in my eyes.

Ching gasped.

" Pucca! What's wrong!," she rush over to my side.

" Garu found out about the plan I had with Tobe," I burst out crying.

" He did!," Ching hands flew to her mouth.

I nodded.

" W-what did he say? How did he take it?," Ching is the only person I told about Tobe.

" He thinks it's all fake, part of the plan. He just left me," I mumbled sadly looking away.

" Oh, poor him and you. You both both must be so crush," Ching sympathetically looked at me.

Even the chicken in her head was looking at me sadly.

" So he broke up with you?,"

I looked down. I didn't want to consider it like that but it's true. We did break up. My lifetime goal was to win his heart and now that I have we're broken apart.

" It's not the end of the world Pucca," Ching eyes started to water as well.

I wiped my tears.

" Um...there also something else," I start saying.

" Don't tell me he's going away forever," Ching gasped again.

I shook my head.

" No..," I murmured.

" No? Then...what?," she asked.

...

I sighed. Then a smile hesitantly appeared in my face. Ching bemusedly looked at me.

" I'm pregnant," I finally say.

Ching chicken was the first to react, by falling out of Ching's head. Ching mouth hanged open.

" You're...You're what! Pregnant!," she gasped way too loudly.

" Shh!," I warned.

I didn't want any one else to know yet...

" No way! Since when? By who? Oh my god Pucca are you serious!," Ching shook her head incredulous.

Her excitement and shock made me smile wider.

" I'm serious," I giggled.

Ching then smiled.

" That's great! Oh can I be the aunty! I always wanted a nephew or niece! I can't wait to see-," Ching broke off abruptly to look back at me " Pucca have you told Garu?."

Sigh..Garu. My smile disappear.

I shook my head.

" NO! What! He is the dad right?," Ching exclaimed.

" He left me before I could tell him that I was pregnant," I murmured.

" Oh my god! What are you going to do then!," she asked exactly what I wanted to know.

" I-..I don't know," I sighed.

" Pucca you're pregnant and Garu doesn't know you are..if you tell him he'll be happy! He'll take you back!," Ching suggested.

Huh?

" You think?," I asked.

" Yes! If that doesn't work, do what you always do Pucca, be Pucca! Chase him down and just try again. Get him to love you again," Ching suggested with a smile.

A wide smile suddenly spread over my face.

" What about Tobe?," I asked.

" Are you going to let him get between your happiness?," Ching asked.

I looked down at my stomach. ..not my happiness OUR happiness. I got up.

" You're right, I won't let him go! I never stop when I was young and I won't stop now," I said determinedly. Here I come again and I'm ready to do what I do best. Be me.

**(Back to Garu's POV)**

Stupid. I was sitting down on the roof to my house. Where I've been for the past hours. I didn't trust myself to be anywhere, but here. I felt so frustrated. All I wanted to do was run away. Running away would just consider myself a coward. A disgrace. I won't give Tobe the satisfaction of seeing me run away. I won't let myself get carried away again. Not by the same girl. I keep telling myself to forget about it, to just let it go and go back to how I was before I met Pucca. I wiped something that was dripping from my eyes. The first time I've ever remember really crying must be today...I'm glad right now that the dark hid the tears and my face. I swear I can't believe all this was part of a plan. Why didn't I see it coming? Allies? It was so clear...I can't take no more of this, I've never felt like this before. I hid my face in my arms. They definitely accomplished it. They have officially destroyed me, so easily. I sudden clicking sound was heard. I pulled out my sword rapidly, turning in a 180 degrees ready to strike whoever was going to attack me when I notice glowing eyes staring back at me.

" Meeeow," Mio avoided the sword and moved to the left. I loosened my grip on the sword, putting it behind my back again.

" Mew," Mio jumped on my shoulder.

Thinking back I can't let all of this get to my head. I will get my honor and I'll defeat Tobe. Wherever he is. I'll forget Pucca..eventually.. I'm not alone anyway. I have Mio.

" Come on Mio, let's practice," I told him pulling out my sword again this time holding it more tightly.

-Next school day.

I knocked on the police office for the millionth time before Abyo came out.

" Why are you waking me up so early?," Abyo rubbed his eyes.

" School," I simply mumble.

" Huh? Don't you usually go with Pucca?," he asked confused.

I ignored the sting at my heart at the moment.

" Not anymore, now hurry up I've been waiting forever," I simply mumbled back.

" Huh? But...-okay wait,"

I waited until Abyo came out. I left early from my house because I didn't want Pucca to come looking for me.

" So...why aren't you walking with Pucca?," Abyo asked while we walked to school.

I sighed and kept quiet.

" Did you guys have another fight?," Abyo asked.

" You can put it that way," I mumble.

" What?," Abyo frown.

I decided to go ahead and tell him before he annoys me.

" We're not going out anymore,"

"What!," Abyo gasped.

I didn't say anything anymore.

" What did you do to her!," Abyo asked.

I scowled. What did I do to her? More like what she did to me! I personally thought. Abyo must have felt the atmosphere that I was sending out because he stood quiet the rest of the walk to school. I stood from a distance of the school, keeping watch for Pucca.

" I'm going to talk to Ching see you dude," Abyo murmured before walking closer to the school.

I saw Ching, but I didn't see Pucca anywhere. Good. I sighed, well I guess she's not here today. I waited for the bell to ring. I was looking at somewhere in the ground when I hear a tumbling sound and the earth started shaking.

Huh?

I looked up just to see Pucca running towards me..way to fast! Before I could really move away, Pucca had already slammed into me.

" Garu!," she wrapped her hand around me.

Knocking not only herself, but me as well into the ground in such a loud thump. Huh!

" Garu!," Pucca smiled, hugging me again.

?

...

Her smile really confused me for a moment. I almost felt like hugging her back and hugging her when I remembered...I push her away from me. Ignoring eye contact I stood up and walked away. I heard Pucca stand up and run in front of me.

" Garu," she said again almost as if she was pleading for me to hold on to her.

No...I move passed her and continue to walk away.

" I know you're angry at me-," I stopped walking when I heard her speak"- I'm sorry, but you'll see I won't give up-," I turned to see her. I saw her wipe a tear away "- I'll make you forgive me and you'll see that I really do love you! So watch out Garu because I'm going all the way especially after you find out what treasure we have you'll see," Pucca ended up smiling at me.

...! Huh! w-w-what?.. Pucca smiled and I knew that smile. The smile that always told me I should run away..To watch out for Pucca...What treasure?

~~~~** =) well guys there you have it. I think 4 chapters or less before this whole thing is over. So please stick around. Thanks to all the reviews. I never expected to have soo many! You guys are great. **

**Please Review. =) and I'll update faster :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**~~~~ I love you readers! XD thanks for reviewing. I sort of went in a little vacation for a while. I only came back to writing yesterday. Sorry I just had to take a break from writing and relax. So deeply sorry to keep you waiting for so long. u.u I'll make it up to you guys...somehow.. xD you'll see! XD Anyways. **

**Enjoy! XD**

_Chapter 24.. Winning a heart is harder the second time_

Whatever she meant I don't have anything to do with it, I told myself already for the 53rd time as I walked to class. I don't have to worry about Pucca. I told myself again and again as I walk into class. I'm trying to forget her. To not think of her. She's probably planning something. I can't fall for it again. Whatever she was saying about our treasure or something like that. I should just forget about it. The same way I have to forget about her. Even though I was telling myself this I couldn't forget the look of Pucca's face when she told me she still loves me. I couldn't even describe the feeling. It just the way she told me this. It almost made me want to believe her. Ugh! I hit my forehead with my hand. Just stop thinking about her. She's not important. I can't trust a thing she says no matter how much I wish I could. It's all part of Tobe's plan. They just want to make an idiot of me. Just stop thinking about it.

The moment I walked into the classroom, Pucca was already there. I glance at her the same moment she glance up to look at me.

" Garu," She smiled cheerfully glancing at me.

I was tempted to smile back in fact I think I was about to, but I remembered again. I glance away abruptly, ignoring her. Don't look at her, Don't look at her. I couldn't help myself no matter how many times I told myself as the class started. I couldn't help myself no matter how many times I told myself not to look. She wasn't looking at me, in fact she was looking somewhere in front of the classroom, but her legs were swinging just as they always did when she was cheerful. I glance away immediately when she turn around to look at me.

" So have we decided who's playing who in Les Miserables, Cosette can be Pucca and-,"

" I'm not playing that person," I denied strictly interrupting my teacher.

" Oh come on Garu, Wouldn't you want to be with Cosette?," A girl sitting in front of me turned around and told me.

" No," I simply reply.

I could hear gasp crossing the room.

" But? What are you just going to let another guy get stuck with Pucca?," the girl in front of me asked.

I didn't kook at Pucca. I imagine another guy getting closer to her and my hands balled into a fist. I shouldn't care though. Pucca was nothing to do with me.

" I don't care," I reply glaring down pointlessly to my piece of paper in the desk. Pretending I was busy doing something else. The class again let out a group of gasps.

" Ms. Liming I don't want to do Cosette either, if Garu doesn't play Marius I don't want to that part at all," I heard Pucca say in between all the gasp.

I glance at her. What? Pucca caught me glancing at her and smiled. My heart made a small jump. I looked the other way. I wish I hadn't seen her smile.

" Well..then you both can be in charge of the scenery, but if you wish to reconsider please tell me immediately," Ms. Liming tried to hide her disappointment though it was so clear.

" That's perfect, right Garu," Pucca flashed me another smile which still sended a vibration of both longing and sadness. I didn't say anything back, didn't smile back, didn't look back at her.

Ignore her..

When the bell ran. I was one of the first people out of Ms. Liming's class. It didn't take me long to know someone was following me. I look back at her.

" Why are you following me?," I asked feeling a sense of deja-vu hit me.

" I always follow you to class," she smiled at me again

Another painful tug at my heart. I looked away and started to walk faster away from her. I could feel her trailing behind me. I wanted to avoid her as much as possible but here she was making it difficult for me because she's practically stalking me. She's acting just like before. I was hoping that the silence that came across would somehow make her leave but she continue to follow me. It was probably on the third time that she accompanying me that I just had to say it because it actually was painful to ignore her.

" Pucca why are you still after me?I thought you already did your deal," I tried to keep my voice calm, nonchalant, and not trying to crack my voice.

I saw Pucca smile fall apart for a moment.

" I told you already I love you, I'm not lying on that. I've always love you and I'll always will," she determinedly said, her eyes locking with mine.

I glance away again. I would've believed her, probably even forgive her but the fact that she never told me all this time while I was trying to please her and make her happy she had the whole plan thought of. No it's not worth it to trust her no matter how much I wanted to.

" Just leave me alone," I mumble walking away.

Pucca looked down.

" I won't," she murmured quietly.

I glance at her. How can she say that? So straight foward after all that just happen? She's still so...Pucca.

" Pucca," I noticed my voice had a terrible edge to it.

" I'll prove to you, I love you. You heard me say I quit right. I quit the plan before it got worse," she came closer to me.

I stepped back, learning from experience to stay far away from Pucca sometimes.

" A little to late don't you think?," I struggle not meeting her glance.

" It's never too late," Pucca replied.

I stood still not knowing what to decide. Didn't I say that I was going to focus on my training? Not some girl.

" Forget it," I murmured and started walking away.

I heard a sigh escape Pucca, before she started to follow me again. I avoided looking at her.

" The temperature is pretty warm isn't it," Pucca tried to get conversation going.

I didn't say anything.

" Back in Japan the weather was also pretty nice, I live by Hokkaido though and-," Pucca carried on talking even after I wouldn't say anything back to her.

She carried on and on until I reach my next class. Every time I came out of class she was there with a smile waiting for me.

I walked on, doing my best to ignore her, though it was hard just feeling her tag along. I was fully aware of every move she made. She was going all the talking, just talking and talking. I kept quiet but I was listening to everything she said. When I stop in front of my house I turned to tell Pucca to leave me alone now but she beat me to it.

" I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled yet again.

I wish that smile wouldn't affect me so much. I stare the opposite direction once again waiting for her to leave. Though secretly I knew that I wanted her to stay. She turned around. I now looked up at her as she turned around, but didn't walk away. I waited until she suddenly turned back around before I could even walk away or move away she had came and grabbed my hand. She unexpectedly reach up and kiss me. Her lips felt soft as she slightly press them against my own. I held against my own trying not to kiss her back. No matter how much I actually wanted to. I moved away, pushing her away from me.

" See ya!," Pucca eyes sparkled as she told me this.

I was frozen in place unable to move for the longest time. Too slow to react when Pucca gave me a quick hug before running off.

?

Huh? I stood still frozen in place. I hadn't seen that coming. Again Pucca had done something so unexpected that I didn't have time to brace myself. I could even still feel the warmth of her lips. I sighed. How the heck am I suppose to be forgetting her when she is acting just as before. Almost as if nothing had happen between us. I was sure that she wasn't going to do that to me. It was totally unexpected. Now I know that Pucca hasn't change she's still the same as she was. I realize that for some crazy reason I had been smiling. I change my smile. Why am I smiling? It doesn't change anything. If Pucca is acting just the same as before then all I should do is continue ignoring her and avoiding her. I pulled out my sword. Swinging it around as to balance the hold on it in my hands. I couldn't concentrate though. The memory of Pucca smile came splashing back into my wave of memory. Sigh. Okay who said this whole forgetting about her is going to be easy. Regardless, it's better if I do.

-later...

" What?," I asked the moment I open my door in the morning.

" I just came to see you," Pucca smiled widely.

? I looked at my clock. There was still two hours left before I woke up to go to school and she's right here. This early?

"Okay...," I murmured then started closing the door again.

" I'll see you at school," Pucca smiled, her eyes closing, and her smile forming a loop.

I didn't reply.

She then turned around and ran away almost as abruptly as she came.

I again sighed when she left. Part of me wanted to run after her despite myself,while the smart side of me knew I shouldn't.

" I also thought the part next to the first Act was pretty cool," Pucca again followed me to class.

I wouldn't say anything back, she only kept talking, and talking. Pucca would wait for me to reply, but I never would. Even if I wanted to. Though in a way she sort of got use to talking to herself without me replying. The week pretty much went the same. I tried avoided her. I really did. I would move away from her, she would follow. I would push her away when she was getting too close, but she would always come back closer to me. I found that the only thing that would come out my mouth is sighs because I just couldn't reply to her. In a way I enjoyed the fact of hearing her voice. At least I won't have to miss that. The weeks soon turn to a months. Each time Pucca would act the same. Sometimes she would reach for my hand, but I would put my hands in my pocket. I could almost swear that I saw a pain cross her eyes for a moment before all of a sudden her smile would come back. Between those weeks I would be hugged so unexpectedly, it would leave me frozen for the longest time. It seems like every time she hugs me I seem to hesitate more on pulling her away. I've tried running away. It's not like it works. It never works with Pucca, she easily catches up to me.

" Garu?," she asked.

I turned to look at her but didn't reply.

Her smile was gone now, she had this deep sad looking face.

" How long are you going to keep ignoring me?," she asked.

I looked away.

Pucca came right in front of me.

" See! You've been ignoring me! Why can you just talk to me," Pucca supplicated.

I averted my gaze away and moved away.

" Garu!," she called.

Again I stopped just by her calling my name.

" Please...just talk to me," she pleaded.

I was fighting the urge to talk to her right now. I looked down now.

" Please," she came up in front of me again.

I step back since her face had come up too close to mine. I couldn't look away now. My eyes locked with hers.

" Is it too much to ask for you to leave me alone," I replied simply , the first words spoken for weeks.

Pucca grimace. " I told you I won't and I can't." she grab my hand, suddenly clutching it tightly.

I stood quiet, but for some crazy reason didn't move away. I felt like moving away...yet I didn't.

" Please talk to me again," Pucca told me still supplicating.

I stood there both lost and confused. It's not like a can forget though...She looked up and her face was way too close to mine. Warning sirens were going on like crazy in my head. Although I think the warning never came to my head. Because for the slightest moment. I let my instinct take control. I bend down and kissed her the same moment she reach up to kiss me. Our lips connected almost instantly. ...wait...I can't..it's part of a deal...I-I don't know. I pulled away from Pucca and backed away from her. Almost as if I was afraid at her. Not her, I'm afraid of what she can do to me again.

" Let me think...give me some time alone," I told her thinking this through.

Pucca frowned. " What do you mean?"

" It's just, I need some time alone before I can decide what to do," I say honestly.

Pucca grimly nodded, then force a smile.

" Okay then...," she turned back around and left.

I averted my gaze to the floor. Why is she doing this? She's confusing me. I don't even know what to decide. I sink down into the floor and try to think.

" Hey. Is that you Garu?," Abyo voice suddenly came to my head.

I glance up.

" What are you doing?," he asked with a deep furrowed frown

" Thinking," I reply looking away.

" Hey, what's the deal with you and Pucca? It's so weird," he asked leaning on the wall.

I didn't answer.

" Then there's also the other thing about Pucca..," Abyo murmured.

That caught my attention.

" What thing?," I asked.

" Haven't you noticed Pucca lately?,"

? I frown. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Of course I notice Pucca she's been following me non stop until now.

" She's...how should I say this," Abyo scratch his chin thoughtfully.

" She's what?," I asked.

" Well...I don't know...a little bigger...," he nervously replied pointing to his stomach.

Bigger... Then something occurred to me. Yes, I noticed Pucca stomach did seem a little bigger than how I normally remember. It's not like she's ever gain weight a lot. Somehow a memory comes back to me...I shoot up to my feet when I realize it. It couldn't be could it? I suddenly remember how Pucca went to the hospital after fainting. In my mind something quickly processed.

" Where did Pucca go?," I asked Abyo abruptly.

" Uhm...that way," he pointed to the left.

I ran the direction he told me way before he could say anything else. I ran as fast as I could. Could it be though...is she-could she be...pregnant..I saw her in a distance.

" Pucca!," I called.

Is is possible? Is she?

~~~XD **Well...I do plan on updating quickly! XD I'll work hard to this time. Yet again thanks to the reviewers! SO AWESOME! xD haha. 3 or so chapter left! XD But don't think it's over just cause there's only 3 or so chapters left. xD Please Review and Please keep reading for the end. ^-^ Catch you soon! =D.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Some reader: I thought you were going to update quickly? _

**Uh! I tried!( shame) u**_**.u Sorry. **_**On the bright side...XD I'm out of school! :D ^-^ So I hope to really start updating quicker u.u... No point in wasting time. Thanks for waiting XD **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 25. Before it's too late_

" Pucca!," I rushed over.

I knew she was at a distance I could make her appearance in the distance. I passed right through her, zooming by. I had to run back.

" Pucca," I gasped now out of breath from the run.

Pucca frowned.

" Wha't wrong did something happen?," She asked curiously glancing at me.

I huffed looking at her closely. I could see now. The curved that marked her stomach. It can't be? Abyo's right.

" How...," I scratched my head a little confused.

Yeah I know how it happened, but..it was kind of surprising. How should I even ask? Say something! But what? The words were gone from my mouth. How to say this? How to ask...

" Are you feeling okay Garu?," Pucca frowned again.

Wait if she's pregnant with my kid than why hasn't she told me anything yet. Why is she keeping it just a secret. Is she waiting for me to figure it out by myself? I regain my breathing.

" I need to ask you something," I say quietly,scratching my head.

Pucca smiled.

" Is..are you...-," the color rose in my cheeks ( Bubble)

Ugh! How the heck am I suppose to ask her...

" Did you reconsider? Have you forgiven me?," Pucca face suddenly lit up.

Reconsidered...that's right., even if she's pregnant it still didn't change that she had lied to me. I glance at her. It's too confusing to even realize what I should be feeling. I had to think...but I didn't want to think. What if this was part of the same deal? How would I know? I looked at her closely.

She was anxiously waiting for my reply...

" Want to go out tomorrow?," I mumbled.

" W-what? So you have forgiven me!," Pucca smiled reappeared, almost sparkling through.

I going to test her tomorrow. I wanted to see if she actually was not playing around with my feelings again. Maybe tomorrow she could confess that's she's pregnant.

" Really! Yay!," Pucca ran to me swinging her arms me.

The moment she did, a pleasant feeling came over me. It relaxed me. I didn't restrain my hands from hugging her, this time through. I guess I should since I'm still not sure but it was too late. I'm already hugging her back.

" I knew it! I knew you would eventually forgive me! Oh and I have something so important to tell you! Ergh...but I'm really late..hmm..I got it! I'll tell you tomorrow!," Pucca wide brilliant smile expanded all over her face.

Her arms swing at my neck. I wondered if the important news was the fact that she was pregnant.

She giggled before kissing me in the cheek and leaving in a happy skip.

She's definitely pregnant...I know but why hasn't she told me anything? Why is she keeping it a secret just like everything about Tobe. I sighed. I'll have to figure it out soon anyway. I pulled out my sword swinging it around. I hadn't realize that I've been smiling right now since Pucca left. What if it's really not real? How will I know anymore, what I suppose to believe now. Usually training cleared my mind, but today? It just confused me even more. So she's pregnant what if that was also part of the deal? Ugh! Should people listen more to their hearts to their minds. To the facts or their thoughts. I know Pucca smiles make me want to smile back. It relieves me but I know that because of that smile it hurts to look at her. It'll decide tomorrow. I'll make my decision tomorrow...I hope..

-tomorrow

I was thinking all last night. I hardly even slept because I was thinking about Pucca. How everything is suppose to work out. But that's not the question that bugged me the most it was the question of how am I suppose to be a dad? Exactly? I'm not even a perfect boyfriend, at least when I was. I hardly know many romantic things that please Pucca. So how am I suppose to be a dad? Maybe that's why she hasn't told me. It's hard enough figuring Pucca out with her complex series of emotions. I guess I'll have to listen to both my mind and heart.

" Garu!,"

I stumbled back as I felt Pucca arms swing behind my back in my neck unexpectedly.

" I'm so happy to be here, I couldn't sleep at night just thinking about it," she cheerfully murmured.

Way more cheerful that she has been in days. I simply didn't want to give away to easy to her. Remember, I'm testing her.

" So where are we going?," Pucca eyes were too distracting.

" Anywhere you want," I murmured back.

" Anywhere?" she frowned for only a second before her smiled reappear." Then...let's start by walking around, deal,"she suggested again, grinning.

I shrug and glanced away. I let Pucca do most of the talking,but this time I replied to whatever she said. Wait a second...how exactly am I suppose to test her...ergh..

" So what made you forgive me anyways? I thought you were so sure you wanted to think..?"Pucca asked.

" Something came up," I reply slightly looking at her stomach.

It's so obvious. How come I didn't realize before? Pucca frowned.

" It doesn't make sense," she mumble looking at me confused." Did you really forgive me? Or are you just trying to cheer me up?," she stepped forward.

I step back. How did she just figure it out? I decided to be honest with her.

" Honestly. I'm still not sure yet, I want to figure it out today," I murmured.

A slight flicker of pain crosses Pucca before it got replaced so suddenly it almost made me think I hadn't seen it, but I did.

" Perfect then, I'll prove it to you," Pucca wrap her arm around my arm." Where do you want to go first?" she smiled at me.

Before I answered she was already dragging me somewhere. She dragged me to some stores around Sooga. She kept the smile going but I knew she wasn't that happy anymore. I focused on her .

" Hey can you take a picture with my friend?" a girl came up asking.

Huh?

" Umm...,"

" Hey, Who' this?," another girl came.

" Isn't he cute? All with his ninja uniform," the girl giggled.

" Yeah,"the other girl agreed.

I blushed stepping back.

Right when the girl was about to grab my arm. Pucca stopped her hand and slapped it away from her.

A deep red line crossing over Pucca's face.

" Go find another ninja, this one is mine," she told them firmly before grabbing my arm and pulling me away quickly.

Don't ask me why,but that made me smile..-No! stay focus. Don't get carried away.

" Hey Garu! Let's go over there! It's a concert!," Pucca face sparkle sending a wave of emotions to me.

We blended in the crowd.

'' Oh! How awesome! I've never been so close up before!," she again flash me a smile.

Looking at her now she really looked more happy. As if luck would have it a set of bright lights dimmed right next to me. I squinted, covering the top of my face with my arms to see where the lights stopped at.

Pucca.

" Congratulations! You are our lucky winner. You won a trip for two to the marvelous islands of the Bahamas," the guy at front announce.

What!

" Come on up and get you award," the person called her forward.

Pucca flashed me a killer smile. She almost flew up the stage.

" Here you go,Is there anyone you're tagging along with you?," the guy asked her.

Pucca glance at me. I stepped couldn't be thinking of...

" Sure! I'll tag along the person I love most in the world! He's so very special to me and even though right now he's kind of keeping his distance from me, I will aways love him! He is my soulmate and no matter how far I have to run, how far I have to go. All around the world to the deepest parts of the earth I will chase him and never give up because just being with him makes me smile. I can't stay away. Staying away from him makes me realize that I'm not happy. So I know you're mad at me, but I love you anyways and I know I hurt you and I didn't mean to, trust me I didn't. It was something that wasn't suppose to happen. I love you Garu! Love you! Love you! Love you now..and forever," Pucce smiled so brightly I froze in place.

Everything she just said went directly into me. I felt a strong tug at my heartstrings. I was comsumed with emotions at that time. I didn't know what to think. My mouth was probably hanging open. Pucca was smiling at me. The most beautifulest smile I've ever seen. I noticed people around me saying awwww...

" Well...that was very sweet," the announcer murmured.

Then I notice the platform where Pucca was at. I nodded the exact same moment Pucca step back and fell. I push people out of the way and just in time catched her before she hit the ground.

Everyone randomly started clapping.

" Garu," Pucca mentioned with a smile.

I looked down at her and slowly started to smile..I set her down.

" Come on," I told her, grabbing her hand tightly, and pulling her away.

" Huh? Where?," Pucca didn't get a chance to finish because I was already pulling her away until we were a couple of miles away from everyone else.

" I'm sorry, You were right. I forgive you..I'm so sorry," I murmured realizing that this is what I wanted to say all along.

Pucca let out a smile.

" No..I'm sorry for everything it was my fault not yours Garu," she replied.

I grab her arm. Taking a breath. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. How long had it been since I kissed her? Her kisses is what I missed about her. She swing her arms behind my neck and hair, kissing me back. There was this relieving sense going all around my body.

" Wait..Garu I have to tell you something," Pucca pulled apart." I'm-,"

" You're pregnant," I say for her.

Pucca gasped her eyes expanded.

"What! YOU KNEW?," she gasped again.

I nodded.

" I only realize it yesterday,How come you didn't tell me before?," I asked.

Pucca out of no where started crying.

Huh?What had I said?

" I wanted to tell you but you were mad at me remember? I wanted to make you happy with me first before I told you," tears streamed down her face.

" Why ..why are you crying?," I asked worried.

" Because I'm happy, I'm happy you forgave me, and even more happy that you know we are having a kid. It's just...only yesterday I thought I might never get you to love me again...,and now..now-" Pucca gave out a weak smile before crying again.

Another tug at my heart. I smiled and pulled her closer to me again. She buried herself in my chest and I held her.

" I'm glad you're happy," I reply.

Even if I don't know how I will raise a kid with everything going around. I want to learn. I don't want to abandon him/her or Pucca. I want them clinging to me even if at times it annoys me. It wouldn't be them if they weren't clinging. At that moment I felt so joyous inside I couldn't explain it. I felt like a needed a message to get across..

I pulled slightly apart and raised Pucca chin up towards me. I bend down and kissed her again. Letting the kiss last as long as it should before pulling away and hidding my face so she wouldn't see it on the hollow of her neck and whispering.

" I love you Pucca," My face turn red from blushing which I'm glad she couldn't see my face.

Pucca giggled.

" I know," she replied hugging me back.

" Well isn't that very heartwarming," a sudden rough voice came.

We pulled apart.

" Very heartwarming," Tobe murmured narrowing his eyes at us...

**~~~~Gasp! TOBE! hahaha. Anyways I wasn't sure of ending it when Pucca said I know or with Tobe so in the end I decided to end it with Tobe. xD I enjoyed this chapter...honestly because I wrote Garu saying I love you which if it were real I would consider it really sweet. ^-^. Please Review and thanks at the following...**

**IsahPucca1010- XD YAY! You are one of my favorite readers! Thanks for being the first to review chapter 24 xD My goal is to make you happy with what I write because when you're happy I know I did a good job. :)Sorry to make you wait.**  
**LunaUniquin - XD Thank you as well. You were my first reviewer for this story so I'm glad you're still reading it. :) Hope you enjoy it still.**

**Ruler-Annie- I almost thought you stopped reading. xD yeah awesomess! You're back! About the kid's name..I sort of did come up with it but then it sounded weird. Hint Hint though it's a girl. ^-^**

**AviTaRi - I also thought you stopped reading it! =( But you're back! as well! So yay! By the way your review was really nice :) I liked it a whole lot! XD**

**TheRebelx3 - WOW! THANK YOU! One morning I woke up to check my mail and I see it packed with your reviews! IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY! :D thanks for reviewing. XD Hope you think this chapter cool too :D bowow! :D**

**Yui Izumi- XD that means a lot so thank you :) Hope you keep reading as well since it's almost over like two chapters left..:) xD oh and your username is sooo cool!I LOVE IT! Yui :D then Izumi! My favorite japanese name is Yuki Koizumi which is so close to your name taking the k out of yuki and ko out of izumi :D whoa! :D AWESOME! (sorry if that sounded weird)**

**jasmine the ham ham- You're right. Haha. I'm out of school and there's no excuses. :D I am going to try to update the next chapter before tuesday :D Wish me luck.**

**shayona-thanks XD I hope to continue soon **

**Laura- So touched :D I am grateful for your review xD It means a whole lot to me for people to say that because I have just low self-esteem XD THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Oh and I will make more stories too. I'm thinking on another Pucca one too. XD**

**ScruffandFlappers -xD THANK YOU TOO! ALOT~! I'm glad you love it :D**

**^-^ see you all in the next chapter before the last. :D If there was someone I forgot to thank please bring it to my attention. 152 reviews :D I've never felt so proud. ^-^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! ^^ I'm late about by two weeks, I think. heehee! :D Well at least I have the next chapter done so yay me! :D ^^ Thanks for reading this story! Also I was only writing this when everyone new people started reviewing it the same day I'm going to update this! :) I was so thankful! I did my own happy dance! Yay! Again. But then I realize that I can screw up the last two chapters so now I feel pressured! -_-! Have to write good! (haha)**

**Enjoy! xDDD!**

_Chapter 26. Sometimes nothing can compete funny love_

Tobe!...

I felt a shiver go down my spine the moment I realize Tobe. Where had he come from? I didn't even see him coming. The last time I saw Tobe was a while ago. Though the last time I heard Tobe was at the hospital. I haven't seen him since. Now here he is. Pucca clutch my hand suddenly. Her hand tighten so hard around my arm that it was marking.

" Tobe!" Pucca whispered in a quivering voice.

" I was passing by, almost certain that Garu would be somewhere else and you Pucca too," Tobe murmured.

He didn't look too happy, in fact he kind of looked like he was angry. I was getting this bad feeling about him. I don't know it's like I can sense it. Pucca hid behind me almost as if she was scared to be seen by Tobe.

" Though isn't a pleasant surprise to catch both of you here...?" Tobe murmured.

His voice I couldn't understand.

" We're leaving," Pucca announced pulling at my arm.

" Leaving? What's the rush?" Tobe narrowed his eyes.

Of course it still made me mad to look at Tobe. After all it was all his plan to destroy me. I wonder what his whole deal is. Why does he want to destroy me? I remember that I always beat him before, all the time. Even with him older than me. I prove stronger. Is that the reason he hates me so much? Why he wants to destroy me? Why he made Pucca do that plan? I frown.

" Come on Garu, let's go," Pucca pulled at my arm, her voice begging.

Tobe walked towards us, scowling. I don't want to run from Tobe. Making him have the satisfaction of seeing me go away from him. I stopped.

" Garu," Pucca persist in panic.

" What is it that you want Tobe?" I confronted him.

Tobe glare.

" If you only knew what I want Garu, all I want right now is you gone, that you pay back for all those times you beat me," Tobe snapped out.

So that's what all of this is about. Fine.

" Garu!," Pucca protested pulling at my shirt now. I glance at her. Her eyes begging me not to leave right now. Why was she so scared? This is not the Pucca I know. The Pucca I knew was brave, willing to punch whoever interrupt her when she didn't want to.

Why did she want to run away right now?

" Tobe, Just get real whatever grudge you have against me it already past years ago," I mumble.

Tobe grimace while narrowing his he glance at Pucca. He suddenly stuttered back.

" Wait! It can't be-," Tobe face suddenly became really surprised.

Pucca stepped back.

Tobe stopped talking and just stared at her in an incredulous look.

" Sincc when...?" he asked her, his voice coming out so hoarse and rough I noticed that his hands had clench.

" Er...," Pucca stepped back.

Tobe took another step towards her.

" Since when are you pregnant!," he demanded.

My eyebrows cross. Why would he care? I got right in between them before Tobe took another step towards her.

" It doesn't matter , it's none of your business what relates to her. You can't force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do," I snapped at him.

Tobe glared.

" How would you know? You think you're all that Garu don't you? You think the world orbits around you!," he shouted back. " It can matter to me! It matters to me!."

I didn't understand why he said that. Why does he want to get involved in my life? He should just leave.

" I has nothing to do with you," I argue again.

It really doesn't.

" What if the kid she's expecting is my kid? How would you know?," he snapped at me.

I froze

...What!

I glance at Puccca. The baby has to be mine right? But...-

" WHAT!," Pucca gasped her face amazed.

" How would you know Garu? We were close, don't you think that could be my kid?," Tobe smirked.

I felt cold shivers go down my spine again. I remember before. Whenever I would catch them together. I would hate to see them so close to each other. I hated seeing them. What if something else happen...

" That is a LIE! We _Never_ did _Anything_!," Pucca protested her face turning red in anger.

" Don't lie Pucca," Tobe mention.

" What are you talking about! You're the one that is lying! Like as if I would ever do that with you Tobe! I have always! ALWAYS will love Garu! And he is is the only one! Get OVER IT!," she yelled at him frustrated.

Tobe glance at her now in the most angriest way I've ever seen him.

" You don't know what you're talking about!," he shouted back at her.

" Of course I know what I'm talking about! You are not the dad! We never did anything or even got close to doing that and of course I would know!," she turned towards me " Don't listen to him Garu!."

I was glancing down.

" Don't tell me you believe him?," Pucca question now glancing at me.

That atmosphere around me felt gloomy.

" See Pucca he doesn't believe you," Tobe smirked.

I glare at Tobe.

" You're wrong and stupid to say that! I believe Pucca and I know she's not lying because I can feel it. Your attempt was pathetic!," I say surprise to hear my voice come out louder than I expected it.

Pucca sighed in relief. My hands were clench. What Tobe said set me to the edge. He was lying. I know he was because I've never felt so sure that Pucca baby is mine.

" Just leave us alone. Stop bothering us!," I snapped at Tobe sick of him. Sick of his games.

" If you think you can get rid of me so quickly, you're wrong! I will destroy your honor Garu! Everything you value in your life it'll all end! Look at you, you're weaker now, I'm the stronger force. You think you'll be a good father? You? Stop kidding yourself you will never be a good father because your honor and your goal to being a ninja will risk your family. You'll have to decide between your dream and Pucca," he snapped back.

That got to me, because he's right at that. How can I be a good father when I have other things also to take care of. Can I be right for my son/daughter.

" See you're not meant to be a father," Tobe snickered seeing that he's gotten to me.

" Garu?," Pucca caught my attention.

Tobe chuckled.

I glare back at Tobe.

" Let's go Pucca," I say tired of Tobe.

" Yes!," Pucca grabbed my hand.

'' You can run but it won't be long! I will defeat you. So watch out both of you. It's not the last time you'll see me," Tobe walked away abruptly.

Pucca sighed in relief then glance at me.

" Are you all right?," she asked me.

I sighed, sitting own on the grass.

" What if he's right?," I say placing my arm above my knees.

" Tobe? He was lying," Pucca argued.

"About the father thing," I replied.

From the corner of eyes I saw Pucca frown.

" What do you mean?," she sat next to me.

I kept my glance far away. My goal is still to try and be one of the best ninjas in Sooga. That goal has been always mine since I was 5 or younger. Yet how can I do both . Be an ninja and dad. I don't understand how.

" What if I'm not right for you Pucca? Or the kid?," I asked.

Pucca frown deeper.

" You're telling me this? I'm the girl who has chase you down since forever! I would know Garu. You'll be fine," she replied grabbing my hand.

I sighed I really be okay with them? Pucca waited for me to say something back, but no words came out. I just wanted to think.

" I know you'll be a perfect father because you care about others, you want to defend others, you'll be perfect," Pucca smiled slightly placing her head on my shoulder. After a while of just being like that I notice she fell asleep. I glance at her. She was smiling in her sleep. A pleasant cheerful smile. Is she that happy to be with me? I let us stay like that for a while meanwhile I try to think about my future. Everything now is not just about me anymore. It's about Pucca and out kid. I wonder what it will be...I imagine their small fingers and feet, smiling at the image. I shifted and woke Pucca up. She blink a little bemused but when she saw me she smiled. The smile that I've begin to cherish each time.

" It's time to go home," I explained.

Pucca frown.

" I was having such a sweet dream," she mumbled.

I smile back.

" Hmm. But maybe I can make it come true," she smirk at me.

Huh?

Next thing I know she swings her arms around me and covers my with kisses. At first I'm taken by surprise, but then let her. It's not like I could stop Pucca. That's just how she is and unstoppable,unpredictable...I tighten my grip around her and kiss her back.

Months later-

" I'm craving ice cream and noodles," Pucca murmured on our trip back from the hospital.

She was craving a lot of things lately, most likely because she was pregnant. I've been trying to help her out as much as I can though sometimes I don't really know what to do. The news that she was pregnant spread really quickly after we got together again. The moment we had to tell Pucca dads was embarrassing. It took hours to calm the blush that spread over me. At school I often felt gazes. Abyo would tease me almost every time he saw us together. Ms. Liming ( the worst of all) the moment she saw Pucca pregnant she almost started crying in happiness which not only freak me out but Pucca too. Training is okay at the moment. I practice after school and Pucca just watches. Though sometimes it's really hard to concentrate with her watching. Pucca swinged our hands as we walked cheerful.

" Only a couple more months," Pucca grin at me.

When we went to the hospital we have found out that Pucca is expecting a girl.

" Yeah," I agreed thinking about our soon to be daughter.

" Only, there' s just one thing..,"Pucca voice got serious all of sudden.

?

" What?," I asked.

" I want to get married," she spoke out.

!What?

" I want to get married," she repeated.

Get married? Aren't we too young? I stare back at her in amazement.

" When...," I asked carefully.

" Before the baby is born, I want to get married," Pucca says her eyes sparkling.

Married that early? I looked away. Though I guess I was going to get married one day. It just seem too soon.

" Garu let's get married," Pucca gleam.

I still looked away.

" Don't you think it's a little too early to get married?," I reply.

I'm only 18. Pucca is younger than me almost by two years. We're way too young.

Pucca face fell apart.

" You don't want to get married?," she asked surprise.

" It's not that...I just think it's too early that's all," I reply, still glancing away.

I try changing the subject.

" What do think we'll name her," I asked.

Pucca hesitated she cross her arms.

'' Why don't you want to get married? Come on Garu?," Pucca argued.

We reach Pucca home/ restaurant.

" I told you it's just too early..," I mumble back.

" But that's not what I had plan...Garu I want to be you wife! The sooner the better! Marriage is important to me," Pucca argued.

I stare away and shrug because honestly I didn't know what to say. Pucca sighed.

" I'll see you later Garu, but don't think I will stop talking about this! Bye!," she kissed me quickly before turning around and leaving.

Marriage...It's just not my thing right now. I mean...erghh...I don't know. I'll be her husband right? Is that what I really want?...

That night all I can think about was the whole marriage thing. I lay in bed for hours with my eyes open. Mio crawl next to me. Hmm... I'm glad that we have a daughter soon. It made me feel really happy but still...marriage...now... I sighed right when I feel something stab me. Something in my heart. I could feel that something was really really wrong. It just hit me. I got up. Looking at the clock 8:00a.m.. I look out in the sky but it was all dark. Not a good sign...  
" Pucca," I heard myself whisper.

In less than a minute I rush over to the restaurant.

" Garu?," Uncle Dumpling answered the door.

" Where is Pucca? Is she awake?," I asked.

" She's not here...I check her room, I thought she was with you she hasn't been here since 10:00p.m," Ho answered worried.

Panic rose in me. Pucca missing again? I knew I had a bad feeling. I looked to see a black aura coming from a part in the forest.

" Hey Garu, What's going on?," Abyo asked looking at the sky.

" Is Pucca with Ching?," I asked.

At that very moment Ching came out.

" Hey you guys? Have you seen Pucca?," she asked.

No!...I ran towards the black aura. As I ran I found her. She was lying unconscious on the grass. Badly hurt, dried blood around her.

" Pucca!," I call in panic running towards her when out of no where right when I was about to get to her something block my way. Like an invisible force field. Huh? What's going on?...

" Too late Garu the time has come I challenge you ," Tobe voice came from behind me.

!

I glance at Pucca then at did this to her.. I pulled out my sword and got up.

What had he done to Pucca?

~~~ **Next up the last chapter in this story! u.u. It's been just a long time! Now it's all going to be over soon. One last chapter which is the last chapter! I'll make it long! xD Also I have to thank the new reviewers and a person I didn't thank last time though I should've :S XD**

**Penny ToughGirl; Yeah, Pucca got cancel for me too a long time ago it was years I think back, but then this one day I was bored so I saw this pucca icon and I started reading Pucca fanfic which gave me an idea for a Pucca fanfiction. :D thank you! xD**

**CaPcApPuCcAcLoNe674: xD whoo! Thank you! Staying up until 12 :00 my gosh! :D that's wonderful! :D**

**berserkpucca2876 ; ^^ Cry of gratefulness! :D My mom does that to me too! She'll get mad at me for being in the laptop so long but I still stay on and sometimes I sneak the laptop to my room and use it at night!:S ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next! THANK YOU!**

**Nurazizi; Awesome! ^^ Thank you super d-duper much! I will do my best!**

**puccafan: :D that is the most relieving thing ever! :D thank you! :D**

**Of course which leaves**

**Naara-no-temari**** : ( heart) AH! I WISH I CAN MET YOU! YOU'RE LIKE MY BEST FRIEND IN FANFICTION! haha xD I hope you do your best too xD thank you so much! For this story and for my lovecom ones! xD Also I will thank you twice in love thy enemy xD So good luck!**

**thanks to the readers who have been reading and reviewing for a while now! u.u I will sure miss you after I'm done with this story u.u**

**Catch you all in the last chapter! u.u :D xD**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! For the last time in this series! D:! Late update but at least the chapter was quite long! ^^ In all honesty it took me about 4 weeks to even begin writing this chapter in a notebook. I just wasn't sure how to end it. I didn't want to kill Tobe, but then I wasn't sure! It took me a week then after to write this! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for you patience and enjoy this last chapter! :) Finally I hope everything is cleared up. Who knows though I might add some bonus drabble later on to this story! :)**

**Spoiler ( skip if you want) : So I added the whole magic mood changing thing beacuse if you notice the atmosphere usually changes with Pucca's mood. :) Like on that episode " He loves me not" her mood change the atmosphere around her. :) Also the thing with Tobe see he wasn't suppose to love her but he did. XD I hope this clears anything. Ah! Tobe should I kill you?...Tobe..D:**

_Chapter 27. To love a crazy lover is to be one_

I held my sword tightly pointing it at him. Part of my mind was focused on did he really do to Pucca? Why was she bleeding? Dammit, what did he do to her? Tobe mouth twitch into a smile.

" Today will finally be the day I bet you Garu," he chanted.

" What did you do to her ? " I asked instead.

That's the only thing I care about at the moment. I didn't want to waste my time talking. Another smirk appeared on Tobe face.

" I didn't do anything," he replied smugly.

Anger rush towards me. I glared at him. How can he say that? How can he say he didn't do anything! I felt a gloomy atmosphere disappear. Now, all around me I felt a heavy atmosphere. I didn't think twice I raise my sword and aim it straight at him. My sword click with Tobe sword.

" You liar!," I accused angrily.

The sword held his place.

" You wish I was Garu, but I'm tellling you I didn't do really anything to her," Tobe emphasized anything.

" How did you bring her here? Why is she bleeding then! " I tried to disarm his sword, but it held strongly in place.

I didn't understand how he was still holding on. He thrusted his sword forward and manage to sway my sword off his face..another clack.

" She brought that on herself," Tobe murmured.

Another aim at him. This time I managae to send him staggering a couple of feets away.

" She tried to break the shield, I told her that it wouldn't break unless I wanted it to. She still tried, she cause her own injuries for trying. The only thing I did was bring her here," now he smirk but that smirk didn't seem like his regular smirk. It seemed fake.

Huh?

I steal another glance. Shield? I remember trying to rescue her but couldn't get pass. My eyes darted quickly back to Tobe.

" Now she can't get in the way and finally we can fight," Tobe eyes became dark now as they narrowed at mine.

Whatever he says happen. Pucca is still hurt right now and the only person here to blame is Tobe. Whatever he said he did or didn't do still it was Tobe. I glared at him, gripping the edge to my sword.

" Dream on Tobe," I murmured just as I aim to strike him again.

He dodge the blow and instantlly replayed my moves.

I block his sword. How had he done it so fast? I sway his sword away. Trying something different. I jumpe over trying to get a finishing blow this time. It worked but not long enough. I only manage to scrape at Tobe shoulder before he blocked my move. I try to think of what Pucca had said before. He was stronger now. Not like how I rememeber him being. I run and take another blog at him and another. Each time close yet missing him or only nearly hitting him.

I staggered back now, huffing.

What the hell? Something is wrong. By now I should've beaten him. I thought I would. I couldn't think long enough before he jumped towards me with his sword. I quickly lifted my sword,blocking him, but he had the advantage of pushing me slightly back. I struggle to substain his hold.

Tobe smirk.

" I told you Garu you were weaker now. You might've got a change if you would've practice longer. Too bad you fell in love right," he pushed his sword harder. I put some effort. Hitting the blade away.

" Garu!," Abyo voice suddenly came to my attention.

Bad mistake.

The moment I did that Tobe took the advantage. His blade hits me on the side. Pain crush to me. I heaved a grunt in pain jumping on top of one of the tree for cover.

" Garu! What? Tobe? ," Abyo frown recognizing him.

" Pucca! What's wrong with her!," Ching joined the party.

I glance down at Tobe. Seeing the sign of irritation cross him.

" Abyo, Ching get out of here! Save Pucca," I tell them jumping down the tree to surprise Tobe.

I mangage to kick him.

" No way dude! I'm helping you!," Abyo grip his shirt.

This was no time to be doing that act of his.

" No!," I yell a second before I hear Tobe yell.

" Ninjas Attack!,"

In a instant a group of 20 more guys dress in black appeared. Ching pulled out her sword.

" Those ninjas again? Piece of cake!," Abyo smiled before jumping off and removing his shirt followed with that yell he does whenever he does that.

" That should handle them," Tobe chuckled.

I glance back at them. Abyo and Ching were good fighters ( Ching mostly) but there were too many of them. I took a step back from Tobe and rush towards their aid. Knocking two of them down who were about to hit Abyo from behind.

" This could be interesting," Tobe huskily says before rushing over to me.

I was too busy dealing with the other ninjas at the moment. Oh great. To my great comfort I had ninjas against me one of them being Tobe. I dodge, strike, and moved around yet more ninjas came giving Tobe a huge advantage.

" You still let all the stupid ninjas of yours do all the work Tobe," I huff between blocking another of his ninjas and dodging the blow of another. Tobe chuckled. That chuckle set me off guard another stab somewhere in my arm. Ugh..I cringe and disarm the blade from the one who stab me.

" Never said I played fair," Tobe snidely twirled his sword.

I felt the pain but I let it go. I wasn't going to show any weakness. Lifting up my sword again. I headed straight for Tobe. I tried what I could. Anything. Each time I felt more furious with myself. Why can't I beat him! I've practice for so long..I've beaten him multiple times before. Time after time. He never was a match for me. Yet right now Tobe only had minor cuts. I did mangage to hurt his left shoulder. Tobe wasn't on a bad mood like I was. I stop to catch my breath, a couple feet away. I was already sweating.

" What Garu tired already? " Tobe teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him, grabbing my sword, and again was at him.

" Not a chance," I reply.

I'm not sure how long we stood fighting. An hour? The other ninjas were almost all out. Tobe at least now seemed to be getting tired as well. My sword wasn't getting a good grip because my palms were sweaty. I was getting exhausted. I could tell I was weakening...losing. Tobe marched towards me. I lifted my sword, it clank with his just as he sway my sword away. My sword landed feet away from me. Shit. Not good. I move to recover it but Tobe had me blocked.

" I hope you can feel the same way I felt when I was defeated," Tobe said just as the first blows came.

Another pain..

Ugh...I fought back , the problem though right now I was exhausted and my punches were not as strong as I wanted them to be. A blow to my face send me staggering a couple feet away. I landed on the ground. I could feel blood come out of my mouth, my side, and my arm. My head hit a rock and my vision became blurry.

" How does it feel Garu to be defeated! To be all pathetic and miserable? Let it be known that today is the day Garu fell on my hands," Tobe words rush to my ears.

I huf trying to breath. I felt a pain in my head. I must of hit my head on a rock. I turn to my left. Pucca was still unconscious. Her breathing slowing down. Pucca, I thought just as I slip into unconsciousness for a couple seconds...

_Pucca smiled flash before me. Her ponytails swinging._

_" I love you Garu! ," she said cheerfully._

_Like it's the most precious thing ever. I then flash memories of her going through my head. Starting when we were kids. A glimpse of her running to catch me while I ran to get away from her. The memories of her silly actions to get me. Her furious face when I upsetted her. When she left and looked at me so sadly it made all of Sooga gray. The moment of her return. How it change between us. I'm not the same anymore. She changed me and it's because of her that I was here now trying to rescue her. Pucca would do anything to get me. I was always her lucky one from the beginning I didn't even consider how lucky I was that she had always loved me. The happiness that overwhelms me when I see her smile, laugh, and smirk from the bottom of her heart. I never want to let her go even with her clinging to me 24/7. It's her that makes me sooth and relax. It's her that makes me think more about others than just myself. It's just her._

_" Marry me Garu," her words echoed in my ear._

_It will always be her and now..even with a kid coming that's our. I would always be with them and I can't leave them behind for my honor. I'll have to protect them. Both! _

My eyes opened again, staring at Pucca one more time. I can't let her down. I have to protect her.I bolt up. Ignoring the pain and pushing it off me. I rush to my sword. If Pucca and my case were reverse she would've done the impossible to save me even if I hadn't liked her. She was crazy like that. Now..it's my turn. Now I can't let her go from me, let her run away. I would chase her down. I grip my sword tightly and rush towards him. Taking him so much by surprise he stutter back and I manage to strike him.

" Well Well now seems like the funs about to get started," Tobe replied with a grunt.

" We'll see," I reply aiming another strike at him.

Taking for granted a hit in the stomach. His eyes narrowed the same with mine. He tried to stike back. I dodge and striked back. Blood coming from his lips. I felt a wave of strength now. So he's stronger yet I can beat him. I shove and disarm his sword a little. He stutter to the ground. At that same moment Pucca made a whimper noise. Our eyes locked at Pucca. Then I saw the way Tobe was looking at Pucca. My eyes expanded. Everything came all together.

" It never was about me was it..? " I ask Tobe who's attention went to me directly.

He stood quiet.

" It maybe was about beating me back when we were younger, now though it's not really about me..it's about her," I declare knowing I was right by Tobe reaction.

He got up, but his glare deepen.

" It was always about you Garu. Everything,everyone revolved around you! Everyone loves you. Especially Pucca," Tobe snapped.

" You love her," I accused seeing it all in my head.

He loves Pucca. Tobe stumble back like he'd been bitten.

" The plan you did to destroy me. You wanted revenge so you got the one person who had complete control over me. Pucca. You got her to follow you plan, your deal, but you fell in love with her didn't you! All those moments you spend with her you began falling in love with her little by little," I announced what I already knew.

Tobe loved Pucca.

Tobe stood quiet. He had been figured out. I step closer to him.

" The real reason your fighting me now is not because of before. It's because you found out she loved me. You're jealous," It had to be true.

There's no doubt in his eyes. Tobe unexpectedly charge at me furious.

" Admit it Tobe," I say while holding him off.

" I'm not in love with her," he snapped back.

A complete lie I could tell straight away.

" It's because of who she is, no wonder you love her..-," I move away from him and stare at Pucca. " She had that thing about her that ..I don't know cheers everyone. It's her personality it just wraps you in-," I notice I'm smiling now as I'm saying this " Who wouldn't love her," I sigh and turn back to Tobe.

He looked at Pucca and back at me.

" You're right Garu...I love her and that's why you have to go!," before he marched towards me I was already blocking his move.

Part of me felt bad for Tobe. While the other just said I had to put an end to this. Tobe envy was what made him lose concentration. His punches and strikes miss. They hit a tree once or twice. We were making huge holes on the ground. The ground shaked after a while from multiple striked to the ground. The sky was getting darker and darker and me and Tobe weren't going anywhere. I had noticed that Ching and Abyo were trying to help Pucca but they couldn't get over that invisible shield. I felt it was going to be soon over when I manage to steal Tobe sword and now I had two swords and him none. I smirk. Tobe smirk back pulling out ninja star daggers.

Oh crap!

I ran back trying to dodge the daggers now when he threw them. They spiraled around. Two tore off a piece of my clothing. I hid behind a tree. There's got to be a way to end this..we wasted so much time and Pucca hasn't wokeen up which I don't know if I should take it good or not.

" Where are you hiding Garu? Come on and fight,'' Tobe yelled.

I notice something. The sky turn darker with each time that Tobe got mad.

Powerful? I frown. The only person I remember doing something that causes the sky to change is..Pucca and Ring Ring.

It's like magic...

Tobe now has some hold of power that feels like it's dark magic. Maybe that's why he's so powerful. All I have to think is how to stop it.

" Come on Garu or I'm going after you," Tobe snickered.

I frown when I look at Pucca again. A crazy idea form in my head. I must've lost my head or something but the only idea that came to my head is love. Love can conquer everything right? Love can weaken Tobe then. I shiver. That sounded so cliche and weird I really think I lost my head.

" Fine I'm going after you!," Tobe announce.

Ugh...well it might be crazy but at least I can try. I came out of the tree rushing close to where Abyo and Ching are.

" Talk to Pucca! Ask her about me, tell her about all the thing she loves, the chefs. Tell her to think sweet things," I tell them hastily.

" huh? sweet things? " Abyo frowned.

" But- she's unconscious? " Ching also frown.

Tobe already runnnig towards me.

"Just talk to her!," I frantically say while dodging Tobe daggers again.

**Ching's POV**

Talk to her? I stare after Garu. Hmm. He looked bad I guess he's had a pretty hard fight. Abyo and me dealt with the other ninjas and we were exhausted already. I'm not sure how many I knocked down but it felt like a dozen.

" Garu has gone crazy," Abyo murmured confused like I was.

" Do you think she can even hear us? " I wonder my hands pressed on the invisible shield.

" Beats me we tried everything to break this stupid thing," Abyo glared at it even if it looked more like he was glaring at Pucca.

Garu must be right. I bend down.

" Pucca! Pucca!," I call.

" If you can hear us move an arm and wake up already! It's crazy out here! " Abyo joined me.

At first there's no response until...

" Ching..Abyo...," she mumbled like she was asleep.

I glance at Abyo who glance back at me.

" She can hear us but it's like she's asleep," I get closer to where Pucca head was.

Garu said to to let tell her about things she loves.

" Think of your family Pucca," I start with that.

Suddenly there was a glow of warmth. I looked up at the sky and noticed a part was clearing up. My mouth went open for a while. So this is what Garu meant.

" Quick Abyo do what Garu said," I tell him in a hurry," I tell him in a hurry.

" Uhm..okay. Pucca think of..uhm...food? " he mumbled.

" Food? " I give him a look.

" She loves food right I mean who doesn't like food? " Abyo shrugged.

Food...

" Noodles! " I realize " Good job Abyo," I turn to Pucca again. '' Think of noodles Pucca. Yummy noodles," I see as the warm fuzzy feeling grew.

"Think of your cat. Think of all the good moments we had together," I go on.

The sky was clearing up more. A slight smile spread on Pucca's lip.

" Ching watch out! " before I could turn Abyo had grabbed me and pulled me away.

I look back to see another one of those ninjas had almost killed me. I look back at Abyo. Our hands were holding each others. A blush creep in my cheeks when I remember we weren't alone.

" Uhm..Ching you continue to do that. I'll handle this guy," Abyo replied making some stunt over him.

My heart jump. Careful Abyo. I glance back at Pucca and realize the sky was going darker again. Oh no.

" Pucca think of Sooga. Everyone in Sooga like Abyo dad. Oh and Sandta with his little gingerbread men everywhere. Or remember when we beat that Ring Ring? " I continue to babaly on.

The sky started clearing again. A warmth grew but the sky was still darker. I ran out of ideas now..oh no...

" Any help? " I ask my chicken.

My chicken shook hid head squabbling. I frown. What else does Pucca love? The sky became darker. Oh no!

" Pucca no think of..of-," I glance around and noticed Garu an the farther corner.

Garu.

I hit my head with my hands. Of course, it was so obvious. Even Garu said it.

" Pucca...think of Garu!," I smile when a wide smile spread over Pucca then bam I fell back. The shield broke I could hear it breaking like glass. The sky was clearing immediately. The warmth grew. Wow Pucca sure loves Garu. I let out a laugh and see as the sky turn back it's original color with benefit of a nice cloudy and sunny afternoon. A cool breeze and- is that a colony butterflies marching in. I saw as Pucca weakly open her eyes.

" Garu,"she said the moment she woke up.

" Pucca! You're okay," I hugged her.

" Huh? Ching-what's wrong? " she asked then cringe " Ow! " she puleed away from me.

I forget that she was still hurt.

**Back to Garu Pov**

I noticed that what I thought worked when the sky started to clear. Wow! It worked. That's crazy. I didn't really expect it to work. I tried striking Tobe. A hut. So he was weakening. Well what do you know. Good vs Evil. Good wins. He striked back but he was definitely not as powerful. The sky started clearing more and more. My advantage. I strike and hit him multiple times. He stutter back and back, I manage to knock him two feet away. Tobe glared wiping his forehead. Then the sky started darkening again. Not a good thing. Tobe bolted more quickly towards me. I could still taste blood in my mouth. Out of no where the sky cleared completely. I stare where I could feel the warm atmosphere coming from.

Pucca..

Tobe aim to strike me, but almost too quickly I dodge his attack. Tobe fought but he was struggling. I can definitely beat him now. In less than a minute I was making Tobe fight for his life. He fell to the ground huffing. I stood over him. Aiming my sword at his neck. This is it. I can finallly end this...

Tobe close his eyes.

" Fine...just do it already! " Tobe noticed my mood of hesitation. " What are you waiting for Garu!..."

My grip tighten. One kill. I had to end this..now..this may be my only chance to end it. Now! Now...

I sighed..

I couldn't.

I just couldn't. It's now who I am. I step aside, hiding my sword on my back again.

" You're not going to kill me? " Tobe hesitantly asked.

" No." I mumble then added " But I won't let you ruin my life Tobe. I can beat you the same way I beat you before. Don't you understand your envy towards me is what makes you defeateable? Keep praticing and maybe after some years you'll probably beat me. Now just leave get out of here because if you don't I'll kick you out myself!."

Tobe frown.

" You don't change do you Garu," he mumbled before he chuckled to himself. " You're letting me go to fight you another day? " he shook his head.

" Yeah, Only right now just like before I know I can beat you. I wouldn't mind going back to the same routine as before. Sooga been kind of calm without you. It gets boring," I murmured because it was true.

Without Tobe I hardly get to fight anyone. My goal to be ninja will always be there. Tobe nodded but he smirk as well.

" Fine. I'll go now and when I come back-,"

" I'll be ready to beat you again," I interrupted him.

He narrowed his eyes. Then his eyes locked on Pucca.

" It's better if you leave now" I tell him the moment wondering how I could fix that.

I couldn't. Tobe loves Pucca. I love Pucca.

" There's only room for one in Pucca's heart anyway. I knew that. I hate you because of that. ..but you're right. I don't belong in her life. She never loved me it was always you. I won't guarentee you what will happen when we meet again, but trust me next time it won't be because of her," he sighed.

I nod and with a last glance at Pucca said something I didn't expect.

" Congratulation Garu. As a result you won once again. We'll see about next time," his tone noe didn't sound dark, he sounded mocking.

" We'll see then," I reply just as he left chuckling.

I watch as he disappear. If he tries to hurt Pucca again, I'll just stop him. I know that right now he'll run away somewhere. He won't be back for a while. Maybe years. By then if he becomes stronger so will I. I felt relieve that the day waas over. Then I remember Pucca. I turn around and run towards her.

" Garu!," Ching gasped when I approach her. I bend down towards Pucca.

" She's awake but she keeps closing her eyes," Ching told me in panic.

" Pucca? " I whispered.

Pucca eyes open weakly.

" Garu!," her arms wrapped around my neck.

" What happen? " I asked her.

" I'm sorry I wanted to break the shield so I ran but the force was too strong. It sort of electified me and I passed out that's all I remember...wait...! Where's Tobe? I know he locked me in the shi-,"

I interrupted her by hugging her. She was fine. Saved. Injured but save. Pucca froze. She wasn't use to having me hug her before herself.

" Come on. We have to take you to the hospital," I say my hands groin around to carry her.

She looked at me confused for a while then nodded weakly. Then her grip tighten around my neck. She pressed her face closer to my chest.

" I'm glad your alive Garu," she sighed, closing her eyes.

The same thing I coule day to her, but right now I need to get to the hospital.

" Abyo!," I could hear in a distance.

Abyo! Still carrying Pucca I rush where I heard Ching. Abyo laid there eyes close on the ground.

" Abyo! Can you hear me? Garu he needs help to!," Ching was on Abyo side taking his hand " Abyo..wake p! or else..or else.. I'm going to beat the heck out of you! Abyo!," Ching tried to wake him.

He remain still. I saw Abyo breathing. He's not dead. I'm just about to say when I see Abyo wink at me before closing his eyes again so Ching wouldn't see.

I roll my eyes at him and shake my head but there's a smile in my face. That Abyo.

" Abyo! Abyo! You can't die! You were suppose to be my boyfriend," Ching started crying.

" Then you can be my girlfriend," Abyo spoke sitting up with a huge goofy smile.

Ching froze.

The chicken in her head started chuckling ( if chickens can chuckle) first. Then Abyo and I join in. Ching blush for only a second before playfully punching Abyo, hard.

" You really had my scare! Don't ever do that again!,"

" Do you mean it then. You're my girlfriend now? " Abyo asked still with a smirk.

" Hmm...well-," she lean closer to him as to kiss him but quickly turn away.

" I'm sorry,,,but...-,"

Abyo face fell apart.

" Duh! Of course silly!," Ching laughed at Abyo expression.

I laughed with her. The 3 of us enjoying the moment as we rush back to the hospital.

-Days Later-

" So what really happened wit Tobe he won't come back? " Pucca asked me.

When I took her to the hospital. She only had a strong hit but the baby survive. She came out that same day.

" He'll be back..just not for a while.," I reply with a smile.

" Are you sure? " she frown.

I nodded.

"...I'm confuse," Pucca frown then stopping in between our walk.

I turn to her.

" I don't understand recently, if Tobe is gone..waht if he comes back sooner than we thought? Plus what happened while I was pass out? " she asked.

I just shrug. The last thing I wanted was to think of Tobe coming back.

" It doesn't matter anymore," I say grinning.

With Tobe gone I felt something really relaxing. All I wanted was to enjoy these days. Pucca looked skeptically then just shrug. She grab my hand.

" Without Tobe we are free to do whatever we want," she smirked at me.

That same smirk that always had me running before. Only it's doing the opposite lately.

" Pucca. Everyone usually does everything you want already," I reply.

" Exept you," she argued.

" By the way..what about the marriage? "

Oh! Damn. I forgot about the whole marriage thing. I glance away looking somewhere else. Marriage..hmm. I distangle my hands with hers and walked a little ahead of hers.

Marriage...is that really what I want? Hmm. I glance back at Pucca. Her face fell apart. Then I thought. How can I argue with Pucca. I would want to give her anything just so she could smile. Plus marriage is just another fancy word for living and being together forever and it's not like I'll ever seperate Pucca from me. I sighed then laughed.

Pucca lgnace up confuse and starting to frown.

" Of course I do- I'll marry you ..but... first you'll have to catch me," I laguh before heading unto a full sprint.

It didn't take long for Pucca to chase after me. I could hear her giggle from behind me. I continue to laugh while I ran. It reminded me of 5 years ago. Even if this tiem I wouldn't mind being caught. I started to slow down. Huh? I couldn't hear Pucca anymore.

?

What if she got lost?

No way, Pucca getting lost? i worried and started heading back when I har something on the trees. Just as I'm about to look up Pucca jumpes down, forcing both of us to the ground.

" I caught you!," she giggle before kissing me in the cheeks over and ovre again like how she use to do 5 years ago. I couldn't help and laugh again as I push strands of her hair out of her face.

" You know I have this feeling that I should be afraid of you," I murmured teasing.

Pucca smirk.

" No you shold be terrifeid of me! Shaking with fear," she teased back.

I snort.

" Trust me I am," I sit up and lean to kiss her exept I'm not really sure if It was me who kiss her first or her.

She eagerly kiss me back. I think back to the Garu who would never kiss back...well he sure was missing something. Pucca pulled apart abruptly and gasped.

A shot of panic cross her face.

" Pucca? " I looked at her worried.

Then she shot me a smirk between her furrowed face.

" It's Garu! It's time," she sang gripping my arm. Time..A panic shot through me. Now? I bolt up. I've fought in battles and ninjas I've seen in so many situations but right now the only thing that freaks me out the most is this. I mean...Now? Right now? At this moment.

" Er...right...I uh... Are you okay? Does it hurt too much? Do you want me to carry you or can you walk?-" I babble on.

" Garu! Calm down. Just take me to the hospital," she laughed even dispite her look of pain.

I stupidly nodded rushing over. It's one of the weirdest feelings of all. Being here waiting. I felt like pulling my sword and praticing just to get distracted. If I hadn't imagine having a girlfriend. Kids was definitely at the bottom of the list. I cross my arms. I wonder how she'll look like. A couple months ago I found out it's a girl. I wonder if she'll be more like Pucca or me.

" Garu! Congratulations," Ching came in Abyo right behind her.

" I never thought you'll actually beat me to it? Well what do you know Garu! Turns out your much more than you let everyone else see huh? " Abyo taunted.

Ching nudge him as I blush.

" Oh! What are you going to name her? "

Name?

We hadn't even talked about the name.

" Uhm...," I mumble thinking.

" You know maybe Aruka as a first name, like a combination of both your names," Ching suggested.

" Garu? Are you Garu please step right in," the doctor called.

I went.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there, I held Pucca hand but she kept on smiling at me. I wasn't sure if she was or wasn't in that much pain. Then it happen and I almost felt like I wuols pass out exept now I think it was Pucca who kept me from it.

" Can I see her? Let me hold her!," Pucca immediately pleaded before the doctor could even dress the baby.

The nurse gave Pucca the baby and I lean in to see her. We gasped in unision. There in Pucca's arm was the the tiniest little creature I saw ( not including the gingerbread men). Her hair was sort of long for ababy and it was my hair color. Her face was a different story. Her eyes were definitely my eye color. But her face reflected Pucca's. A warmth fill me at the moment.

" She's adorable!," Pucca grin kissing the top of her head.

I was speechless so I just nodded.

The baby eyes met mine and she wailed. I frown in confusement. Pucca lifted her up.

" She wants wo be with you," she said.

Huh? Really

" Like daughter like mother," she lifted her towards me.

I reach for her. Almost afraid that I'll drop her. She stopped cryng when I grab her. Her hands instantly clutch to my fingers.

I smiled.

"Ching suggested we name her Aruka a mix of our name," I say glancing down at our baby.

" That's nice! But I sort of wanted to name her Lucy. She could be Aruka Lucy," Pucca smiled.

" You need to rest," the doctor reaching for Aruka.

Aruka hands tighten on my fingers again. She didn't want to let go. The doctor struggled releasing her fingers from me. Aruka started crying immediately after they seperated her from me. Her small arms reach for me.

Pucca laugh.

" She doesn't want to get away from you Garu,"

I grin back at her.

She's definitely Pucca daughter.

" I guess I'm irresistable," I murmured locking my hands with Pucca.

Pucca laughed.

" That's why I can never let you go," she sat up and hugged me.

I hugged her back kissing the side of her face.

" Don't," I reply in more of a whisper.

Now I don't mean that literally. I still needed some space. But for now. She can hold on as long as she wants to.

_-Epilogue_

Run!

Run!

I kept running. I glance back. If I run just far enough she'll stop chasing me.

" Garu!," I heard Pucca call.

I froze. She's right behind me! Where should I hide? I jumped up a tree watching as an angry Pucca storm below me.

Phew...I sighed staying there for a while.

" Daddy why are you hidding up a tree? " a shy voice came from below.

" Shhh," I mouth with a grin.

I bend down to pick her up. She must've followed me here. Aruka is pretty fast for a 4 year old.

" Is mommy looking for you? " she asked.

I nodded.

" The thing is..party dresses with photos and me don't get along Aruka," I made a disgust face.

Today I wake up and Pucca designer friends had 100 pair of dresses and dress suits which Pucca wanted me to try on.

Horrible! I definitely wasn't wearing any of that. Aruka giggle at my expression.

" but mommy will be so mad at you," she giggled.

" I know," I sighed but shrug with a smile. " Want to practice we're here? " I asked her.

She nodded eagerly.

" Yay! ," she clapped.

Aruka enjoyed watching me would often sit and watch me and recently i'll train hwe basic stuff. By now Aruka had only one ponytail, instead of two like Pucca, that would reach to the side of her cheeks. She was still small and growing pretty fast. She tends to follow me alot but not as much as Pucca. I train wieh her for a couple of hourse until I heard Pucca calling from a distance.

" Oops, time to run," I pick Aruka up and started running again.

" Oh! Daddy ! Can't we visit my Grampas! Please!," Aruka begged.

I took her to the noodles restaurant.

" Hey Garu running from Pucca again," Abyo ask as I enter.

I just nod putting Aruka in a seat next to me.

" What is it this time? " he asked.

" Party dresses," I grimace.

" Last time it was only cleaning," Abyo laughed " Hey Luce."

Abyo bend down.

" Hello!," Aruka smiled.

Pucca mostly calls her Lucy. I call her Luce sometimes too We stayed in the restaurant for a while. Abyo had mention that on his vacation to Italy with Ching, they had seen Tobe and Ring Ring together but they were only hangin around. I raise an eyebrow. A year ago I came across Tobe again. he told me he only came to get somebody and he would leave again. Apparently Ring Ring was the person.

" Maybe Tobe moved on to Ring Ring," I reply.

" Ah, sort of makes a nice couple in a weird way," Abyo nodded.

" There you are Abyo! Oh Garu Pucca's looking for you, she seemed mad," Ching came in sitting next to Abyo.

" Well if Tobe ever comes back I can always fight as well," Abyo grip his shirt about to do the ripping shirt thing again.

" Not in front of me or Aruka!," I argued with chagrin.

Abyo and Ching laughed.

I sighed. Looking outside. I was already getting dark.

" Okay, might as well go back," I pick Aruka up.

She waved goodbye to Abyo and Ching before we bolted back home. The lights were off exept one. I slowed down. Aruka rushed inside.

" Mommy Mommy! We're home!," I could hear Aruka announce.

I hesitated on going in. I waited outside. The lights were off. I silently walked in the house making less noise than possible.

" Meooow," Mio meowed.

" Shh!," I warned while I saw the car roll his eyes at me.

I walked over to the children's bedroom. They were both asleep. They meaning my daughter and one year old son. He was more attach to Pucca but he would often follow me around too. Still he has about the same features as Aruka. His hair is shorter of course. I smiled listening to their breathing in their sleep. I kissed both of them goodnight. Waking Aruka up a little.

" Goodnight daddy!," she yawn.

" Goodnight," I reply with the greatest surge of warmth in my heart.

I then headed to our room.

( Bubble)

I felt goosebump came to me. Each step seemedlike a death sentence. Finall I reach the door and open it. Stepping inside I look at the bed.

Empty...

Where is-

" Glad you can finally join me Garu," Pucca turn on the lamp next to the couch. Where she sat arms cross and a curious face displayed. She startled me. I gulped.

" Uhm...," I started nervously.

( Bubble)

Pucca eyes narrowed.

" I'm sorry," I reply lamely.

Pucca made a mad sound coming from her throat.

" Ugh! It just were dress suits! I mean jex hey were really nice!," Pucca exploded bolting from the couch.

"You know I hate dressing up, Especially in those suits," I argued.

Pucca narrowed her eyes.

" Still it wouldn't have killed you," she storm out of the bedroom. When she came back she still wasn't talkimg to me. She unconvered the sheets and crawl into bed. I was getting the silent treatment apparently. I lay next to her. She turned her back towards me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

" Pucca? " I turned to face her.

" Hmm," she responded.

Proving my suspicion.

" I'm really sorry I ran out on you. If it makes you feel better I'll call your those friends of yours and tell them to come back tomorrow and... I'll try them on but only once okay? " I cringe thinking about trying the same thing over again.

Pucca turned towards me. The furious look being replace with twinkling eyes.

" Really? " she asked.

I nodded before I could regret it.

Pucca smiled in return and unexpectedly hugged me.

" Aw! Thank you so much Garu! I love you so much!," she squeexed the air out of me. When se let go she ahd a wide smile and her hands around me.

" I really do love you !," she got close to me.

I sighed letting out a smile.

" I know,"

I'm glad that she use to chase me down when we were smaller and even more when we grew up.

" and- I love you...despite the fact your about to torture me tomorrow," I raise my hand to her chin and lift it up.

Pucca smirk.

" I am pretty crazy," she admitted slightly giggling before beating me to it and kissing me.

I let my arms go around her.

I smiled in between the kiss. Of course Pucca was crazy, but the one thing is.. she's my crazy lover and that's not likey to change. No matter the situation. Our destiny was always entwined.

As we laid there kissing. Using only one moment of the rest of our weird funny love.

_-" Pucca quiere a Garu"~ " Pucca loves Garu"-_

**The end! ( I have the opening song in my head but mostly in spanish because I use to watch it in spanish haha)**

**~~ Finally we came to the end. Okay guys well we came to the you for reading from the beginning and continuing to support me while I started taking forever to update! I hope this chapter made you guys happy and I hope you like it! I hope you review! I hope I catch you in my next pucca story ^^ thanks so much to the following people I will miss:**

**IsahPucca1010: XD Lucy that came from what you suggested. I had a cousin who's name was Lucy and she loved Pucca so I decided to name it after her too xD thank you for following my story for so long! XD :) Hope I meet you again in another story! :) I will miss you**

**AviTari: :0 the end to this? xD Thank you for telling me when I made a mistake XD I honestly appraciate that! :) You were honest and for that I still think you are really kind! :) I hope we meet again in my next Pucca story :) Oh! I'm so glad for you suggestions too. I will miss you as well.**

**TheRebelx3: XD I still think your story is awesome so keep at it! :) Thank you so much for your reviews :) Good luck!**

**LunaUniquin: Ah! My first reviewers. Can you believe it has come to this so fast! :) I'm glad you kept reading! ^^ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! XD I heart you very much! :) I hope you enjoed the finally.**

**Naara-no-temari: Hello best friend in fanfiction! :) ^^ thank so much for everything! Really! Guess what I am done with Un dia sin el? Exept I want to review some of my spelling because it might be kinda..weird..like sucede is that spelled right for happen? 0_0 haha. THANK YOU! Gracias Gracias y million de gracias!**

**Ruler-Annie: XD your really nice as well! I wish you luck in your stories :) Thank you for keeping up with me and this story for so loong! :) See ya! **

** Tehe: :) Your review is really meaningful! I am so grateful that you found the story as well! THat you like it so much is what shocks me! But still awwww! Hug! xD SOrry this story is ending xD but I'm glad you loved it! XD Oh and I saw your review before but then when I was going to thank everyone before I didn't find yours so I thought I imagined it! haha. XD Yay! Double reviews! That I don't really deserve but thank you! :) haha ( bubble) LOLXD**

**Katy: xD Yay! Thank you thank you thank you xD**

**Jasmine the ham ham: double review! :0! I didn't deserve the double review but I thank you for it! XD ^^ Yes it is almost august! Time goes by so fast! D:! It's agonizing! D: But finally your wait is over**

**Nurazizi: Of course I'll reply to your review. Why wouldn't I? XD haha. Oh! Yes I have a facebook if you go to my profile you can get my email to find me in facebook xD I wouldn't mind adding you at all! :) Thank for you review now your making me blush (: Also double review thank you.**

**Mishy: Aw! THANK YOU! words I really never expect is those that you just use in your last review! I'm sorry for the wait! Really truly I am! :) I hope you liked it as well! :) awwww :)**

**berserkpucca2876: D: I made you wait! I'm so sorry! D:! u.u sorry sorry! :) Double review! ahh! thank you...**

**solaracarletlpulse: Thanks thanks thanks! XD**

**Annabel Fate Juliet Gaisra: XD AH! Multiples reviews! I huge hugs and I'm so glad you love it! as you read :)**

**amanda: No way? I'm always reading fanfiction it's my habit...other than anime. lol. XD :DD! When I read your review I was feeling down because I thought I did a bad job on one of my other stories and your review made me happy! :D! Thanks. And thanks to you I decided to do a bonus chapter to this story that I'll post later as a Oneshot. :)**

**Amoraangel: Oh my gosh! THANK YOU! ( cheery cheek)**

**AngelheartFantasy12: You were the luckiest of all! :) since you got part of the chapter before anyone else :) XD sorry for making you wait as well.**

**Senka92: XD Yay! :) I'm glad you reviewed as well :D thanks **

**Goodbye! XD I will cherish each one of you who reviewed :) THANK YOU! **


End file.
